


Sing Me to Sleep

by KarasuSole (zutaralover94)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, ennotana - Freeform, singing neighbor, tanaenno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole
Summary: Inspiration: So we never met but our showers are on opposites sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets.Tanaka is in love with the voice on the other side of the shower wall. But it may turn out to be his best friend's boyfriend.





	1. The One With The Singing Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Haikyuu fanfiction! 
> 
> I got inspired by this prompt: So we never met but our showers are on opposites sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets. 
> 
> And immediately thought this was gonna be so cute for EnnoTana! 
> 
> Thank to rokusasu105 for looking over this for me! You truly are the best! :)

Tanaka stepped into his shower after a long day at the gym. The steam began to cloud above the shower curtain. The hot water landing on his tight muscles. He rubbed at the back of his neck. A sound came from the other side of his wall to his left. There were a few bumps against the wall then the soft sound came again.

 

_ Was that singing?  _ Tanaka looked to the wall of white tile. He leaned his head and shoulder against the cool tile. He hissed when it came in contact but was too nosey not to listen in and ignored the cool tingles. The voice was a light tenor and even under the hot streams of water small goosebumps spread down his chest and arms.His ears strained to hear the words but he could only hear the soft tune to a pop song. 

 

He had never seen his neighbor but he was now very intrigued at who was on the opposite side of this wall. His imagination trying to pull together what the other might look like. He reached for his bar of soap and lathered it onto his skin. His eyes closed as the soft tune got a little louder. He let the water rinse off the thick soap. He felt himself hum along with the tune. It sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it.

 

He stood under the warm water, for a few moments longer. His muscles relaxed from the heat.  _ Or at least so he thought. _

 

Once the water cooled he turned off the water and the singing quickly stopped. A squeak of the pipes told him that the other had turned off the water, too. He looked at those tiles as he dried off. This was the most relaxed he had felt since… Well he couldn’t remember when.

 

He quickly pulled on sweats and dried off the extra water that had hung to his buzz-cut. He fell on top of his disgruntled sheets. The tune in his head on repeat as he flipped through the social media. 

 

He stared at the ceiling for a few beats before looking over to the same wall that connected him and his neighbor. He began to wonder what his neighbor’s night time ritual was. He shook his head and turned over in his bed pulling the quilt from under him to cover his bare chest.  _ Why should I care? _

 

When Tanaka woke up the next morning, well afternoon, the tune seemed to start where it left off from the night before. He drummed his fingers to the imaginary beat. He groaned when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled out his phone and ear phones. He turned the volume up of an upbeat song and began to jog.

 

The cold October air burnt at his cheeks and he pulled his scarf farther up. His heavy breaths making white puffs. 

 

When he finally reached the gym, he could already hear the sounds of volleyballs hitting and shoes squeaking on the floors. Once he had changed shoes and completely entered the gym he took a deep breath.  _ Volleyball. _

 

Tanaka looked around to find the small libero teaching the others his special move.  _ Again. _ He shook his head and quickly made steps to the Coach.

 

Coach Ukai hadn't aged much since his years on the the team but he was starting to get crows feet and a long wrinkle above his eyebrows. 

 

“Hey Coach.” Tanaka jogged up and nodded his head down in a bow. 

 

“Tanaka. Good you're here.” Ukai turned and shoved a few balls into his arms. “Spiking practice. I need to go check on Sensei. He got hit with one of the last spikes.” 

 

Tanaka nodded before turning to the pipsqueaks of students. A smaller girl with large, brunette ringlets stood beside him and the ball cart. 

 

He never did as well as his old teammates with setting the ball but after helping out here, he became fairly well with setting. He tossed a few up giving out pointers and praises when needed. 

 

A kid with longer hair stood out to him, giving so much power into his spikes it ricocheted and bounced hitting some of the lights hanging from ahead. The spike reminded him of those from that ace from Shiratorizawa when he was a second year.

 

“Good power.” Tanaka commented, “But pull that hair back. You look like a delinquent.”

 

The kid chuckled and pushed his fingers through his hair. “Thanks, Tanaka-senpai.” He ran off towards the other side of the gym.

 

He tossed to a few more before the young manager had to start picking up the stray balls so they had more to spike. Coach hollered for clean up and the boys took off. 

 

Once the gym had been back to its original form the boys gathered around and listened to their coach. Tanaka and Nishinoya stood to the side. Tanaka began to subconsciously hum the soft tune. 

 

“I didn't know you listened to that type of music.” Nishinoya stated, pulling Tanaka from his thoughts. 

 

“Huh?” Tanaka took a sip from his water.

 

“You were humming that new pop song except it was like slower?” Nishinoya smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I thought you were more upbeat than that. And usually a lot more bass and drums type.”

 

“I am,” Tanaka rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just guess the song is stuck in my head.”

 

Nishinoya nodded and elbowed his friend. “Come on. Ukai said that tomorrow the guys are coming back and we're gonna do a couple of sets to get these kids into shape for the upcoming tournament.” Nishinoya took off towards the closet. “and I want to get in some practice to show the little brats that even though I'm shorter than half of them, I can still save every ball they try to drop on our side.”

 

“I can't wait to see the old team!” Tanaka took off after Nishinoya helping him reset the gym. It had been a long time since it was just them in the gym. Almost 5 years if he calculated correctly.

 

[-*-]

 

Ennoshita sat at the large check out desk, clicking the pen against the counter top. He hummed softly the lines to the song that seemed to be on a never ending loop in his head. 

 

“Ennoshita!” A voice called out to him.

 

“Sorry. What?” Ennoshita looked around for the voice.

 

“Just stop with the clicking.” Sugawara stepped out from behind one of the many shelves. 

 

Ennoshita dropped his shoulders with a sheepish look and laid the pen down. “Sorry.”

 

“Would you stop apologizing already?” Sugawara smiled to his friend. He walked to the long counter top and flipped the spiral notebook around so he could read the jumble of words.

 

Ennoshita didn't usually let people read his work or the sheet music he had stuffed into the back of the notebook. But Sugawara was his closest friend. 

 

“You spelt Aphrodite wrong in the third line.” Sugawara turned the notebook back to him and pointed to the scrawl of handwriting. 

 

“It's not like it matters.” Ennoshita shrugged, “No one is gonna see it anyway.” Still he erased it and fixed the error.

 

“When you become a big time star. I'm gonna be able to put these pages out on some site and sell them for millions!” Sugawara exaggerated. He opened his arms wide to show him how much he would get.

 

“Yeah right.” Ennoshita shook his head and quickly put the notebook away. 

 

“What are we selling for millions?” A tall dark headed figure walked and leaned on his elbows next to Sugawara.

 

Sugawara blushed and quickly pushed back a few hairs behind his ear. “Ennoshita’s original music.”

 

Now it was Ennoshita’s turn to blush. “Sugawara seems to think that I will be a star some day.”

 

“And why wouldn't you?” Sugawara asked then turned to the newest member of the group. “You think his music is good, right, Daichi?”

 

Daichi smiled to them both and nodded. His eyes never straying too far from the silver head. “Yeah.”

 

“Just yeah?” Sugawara raised a dark eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

“Sorry.” Daichi turned to Ennoshita, “You've got a lot of talent. You should drop this job and become a full time musician.”

 

Sugawara hit Daichi’s arm. “No, stop trying to get rid of my only employee!” 

 

The three laughed and Daichi shrugged. “Well he should.”

 

Sugawara gave him one last soft punch to the arm. He turned to Ennoshita, “If you wanted to become a full time musician I wouldn't stop you but I really enjoy having you here all of the time.”

 

“And I enjoy being here.” Ennoshita smiled. “But I don't think this whole full time musician thing would ever work out.”

 

Sugawara gave him a sad look. Ever since Ennoshita’s first year of high school when he quit his music program because of a bad performance, he never really had faith in his own music. But Sugawara knew if he would just get out there. It wouldn't take him long to be discovered.

 

Ennoshita smiled and looked to Daichi. “What books have you decided to check out today?”

 

Daichi smiled as Ennoshita decided to change the subject. Daichi never came here for the books and he had a feeling the younger brunette knew that. He looked over to the main reason of his visit. “Uh, I feel like I've read everything I like. Maybe you can help me find something else?”

 

Sugawara’s eyes lit up and he walked off quickly pulling Daichi along with him. Sugawara already started going through a list of books he might enjoy. 

 

The two were gone for quite a while but Enno could still hear their voices and Sugawara’s light laugh. He shook his head. Poor Daichi had it so bad. From the very first time the old volleyball captain stepped in to Sugawara’s bookstore, he was hooked on his grey haired friend. 

 

Ennoshita’s day finished quickly with Daichi hanging around until closing.

 

“Hey, a few friends of mine are heading to Karasuno for a volleyball scrimmage tomorrow. And I know it's not far from here. And I just didn't know if maybe you'd like to come along?” Daichi offered.

 

“Oh,” Sugawara bit his lip and his eyes wandered to his friend behind the desk. Ennoshita just nodded to him. “I'm really needed here.” Ennoshita's head dropped and he shook his head. “And I don't know much about volleyball.”

 

Daichi shuffled from foot to foot and clutched at the brown bag of books in his hand. “Oh, okay. I understand.”

 

Ennoshita quickly spoke up, “Sugawara, I've got things covered here.” Ennoshita remembered a book being dropped off today from a girl. He quickly pulled it from the return cart. “And I just happen to have a book.”

 

Sugawara shot him small daggers but Daichi looked over the top. Daichi even looked at the cover that Sugawara had pulled across the counter. “I don't know…”

 

“You should.” Ennoshita looked at the two and smiled. “You deserve a break.”

 

“So do you.” Sugawara’s lips pushed to one side and he nibbled at  his bottom lip. 

 

“Yes, but I didn't get an invitation.” Ennoshita smiled. Daichi opened his mouth but closed it when Ennoshita gave him a stern look and a shake of his head.

 

“I'm sure that they…” Sugawara began.

 

“And with us both gone who would look after the shop?” Ennoshita rose one eyebrow. His friend wasn't the only one with a strong eyebrow game. 

 

Sugawara gave a huff and pulled the volleyball book to his chest. “Sure, Daichi, I'll come.”

 

Daichi smile spread across his face from ear to ear. “I'll pick you up here at like 4?” He tried desperately to calm his looks but Ennoshita saw the happiness bubbling around in him.

 

Sugawara smiled too and nodded. “I'll be ready.”

 

When Daichi finally said goodnight to the two bookkeepers it was close to one in the morning. “Oh my god! I have a date.” Sugawara slipped down into his chair next to his co-worker. His eyes shut close for only half a second before they popped back open wide. “Oh my god! I have nothing to wear!”

 

Ennoshita laughed as he picked up his messenger bag. “Just wear what you wear for work tomorrow. You're only going to a stinky gym. And it's not really a date.”

 

Sugawara looked down at what he was wearing today. His favorite light blue button up with a maroon loose cardigan around his shoulders with rolled up jeans and his favorite boat shoes. “Do you think that will do?”

 

“Yes. Now I'm going home. It's late and I have a full day tomorrow. Unlike you!” Ennoshita tapped the other’s grey hair, pushing down the small strand that always seemed to be standing up. “Goodnight and see you tomorrow.”

 

Ennoshita juggled his keys and he jumped from foot to foot trying to keep himself warm. His friends had tried to tell him to get the apartments where the doors were all inside the building but no. He liked this place. The large living area and kitchen was the highlight of the apartment. The downside was the thin walls. 

 

There was loud thumping coming from the left side of his apartment proved his last point.  A few loud moans and the thumps grew louder. A shout to God was very clear. 

 

He looked to the right side of his apartment. The kitchen and the full bathroom sat his quiet neighbor’s wall. He rarely heard the others on that side of him. And wished the couple to the left would finally realize the walls were thin too. His head turned to the right again when he heard a loud laugh. 

 

Ennoshita’s eyes closed. He should have known it was gonna be a loud night. It always seemed when he was the most exhausted. He slumped into the hand-me-down couch. His eyes looked up at the ceiling and now being very thankful that he lived on the top floor. 


	2. The One With the Old Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya nudged Tanaka, “Be careful, Tana. You're looking at Daichi’s boyfriend like he's a drink and you're in a desert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd. So please let me know if there are any large mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks Roku for the support! You're the best!

Tanaka took in deep breath as he leaned over. Early morning runs were the best way to clear his head. A deep bass line and a hard drum beat filled his ears. Sweat poured onto his hoodie’s collar and white puffs came from his lips.

 

He looked up and down the road. It was about a block and half until home but his heart felt like it was gonna pump out of his chest. He stood and walked quickly down the road and jogged the last few steps to his apartment. 

 

When he finally got his keys in the door a dark haired boy with a piece of hair that seemed to contact satellites stepped from the apartment next to him. He smiled and pulled his coat closer. “It’s pretty cool for it only being October.”

 

“Ha, yeah.” He pushed open the door.  _ Was he the one with the nice voice?  _

 

“See ya.” The guy nodded to him and walked on.

 

Tanaka watched as the younger guy jogged down the stairs. The guy was only a little bit younger than what he normally looked for. But that voice sounded so nice. Maybe he could make an exception.

 

He quickly stripped on his way to the shower. There was already a voice coming from the other side of his white tile wall. His eyes widened.  _ So the kid wasn’t his singing neighbor?  _ Relief flooded him slightly and he gave a sigh. But it confused him and he quickly started his shower.

 

The singing grew slightly louder as he  stepped closer to the wall. The song had many long notes and it was a very solemn song. It made Tanka close his eyes under the warm stream. His muscles began to relax. He wished he knew the song so he could sing along. But he could never hear full words. 

 

Tanaka began to wonder if he was next door neighbor with some famous singer. Maybe he was undercover and that was the reason he never saw him before. Then maybe the kid was actually an undercover manager or bodyguard. Tanaka huffed a chuckle and shook his head.  _ Bodyguard? That kid probably wouldn’t be able to stand against some of the pipsqueaks at Karasuno.  _

 

He looked to the wall again when he heard the squeal of pipes as the water turned off on the other side of the wall.  The voice was more clear but it soon stopped after the water.  

 

_ Wait…The kid could have been a…  _ Tanaka slumped his shoulders, his head hitting the tiles.  _ His singer and the kid were a couple. Just my luck. _

 

Tanaka quickly finished his shower and pulled on a pair of gym shorts. He still had a few hours until he had to leave to be at the gym on time. He looked around the apartment and sighed. 

 

His sister had come over really late last night drunker than one of those carnival workers. And though it never happened often only on real special occasions and maybe a few exceptions (like last night) Saeko got this drunk. He cringed every time she laughed. It was so loud and at almost 2 a.m. he felt bad for his neighbors. 

 

Tanaka began to clean up some of the empty bottles and the few extra blankets he had let Saeko use. Thankfully she had left at the same time as him. Nursing a hangover. He threw the dirty blankets into his laundry bag that was already over flowing. He'd have to go to the laundromat soon. Otherwise he'd be going naked. He scratched at his bare chest. It was getting a little too cold to go naked. 

 

He looked over to the clock on the stove. It blinked right at 10. He huffed and looked down at the bag. He had time. Maybe he could make Saeko do it as a thank you. He quickly called her.

 

“What do you want, dork?” Saeko answered after the third ring.

 

“You get to do my laundry because I let you stay here.” 

 

_ “ _ I'm not coming all the way back just to get your laundry. Do it yourself!” She hung up after that.

 

Tanaka snarled at the phone. “Then don't expect me to open the door when you show up again.”

 

Tanaka realized that if he wanted clothes he was gonna need to do laundry. He quickly changed and put more clothes into the bag. He heard a small slam of a door come from next door. 

 

Tanaka grabbed his wallet and the now overstuffed bag. He opened the door and saw a large black hat with a paid jacket disappear down the stairs. Tanaka was stuck to his spot in his doorway.  _ Was that his singing neighbor?  _

 

He tried to quickly leave but the bag weighed him down and then he had to turn and lock the door. Once he had successfully locked the door without anything spilling from the bag over his shoulder. He made a quick jog down the stairs looking for a large black hat. 

 

Luck just was not on his side today. 

 

Tanaka walked the three blocks to the laundromat. He dumped the heavy bag into one large machine before going to get change and soap. 

 

Tanaka stopped mid stride when he heard the song coming from the speakers. That's what his singer had been singing this morning. He quickened his pace to get to the counter. “What song is this?” 

 

The pink haired girl shrugged and popped a large bubble. “Some annoying one that comes on the radio like every other song.”

 

“Oh. Do you know who sings it?” Tanaka pushed yen over for some soap. 

 

“Nope.” the girl popped the ‘p’. She pulled out an already measured cup of soap and sorted out his change. 

 

Tanaka huffed but grabbed the items and went back to his machine. He hummed along and even tapped the beat against the machine as he poured in the soap. The coins dropping into the machine on beat. 

 

He sat down on a hard plastic chair across from his machine after turning it on. His swirling clothes gave a slight hypnotic feel. Black and orange with a few flashes of white. He really needed to get more color.

 

He looked around. An older lady was folding at the large table and a younger mom sat with a sleeping child a row over. She smiled when they caught eyes but went back down to her book. 

 

Tanaka took out his phone and flipped through social media. Everything was close to the same. His friends off at college or getting married. It seemed like everyone around him was a couple anymore. Even his singing neighbor had someone. 

 

He closed out of programs and played a game on his phone. His fingers hitting the screen until he finally hit the correct target. He jumped up from his chair with a victory ‘hooyeah’.

 

The mom looked up at him with a glare. Before looking back down to her still sleeping child. He gave an apologetic grin and sat back in his chair. 

 

A few minutes later and his machine was dinging at him. He quickly shoved the phone deep into his pockets before transporting the wet clothes and blankets into two dryers. He sat on top of one of the counters next to the dryers. Pulling out his phone to continue his game. 

 

**Captain:**

We better beat those rugrats today!

 

**Yuu:**

Fuck yeah we will!! XD

 

**Salted Kid:**

Why am I always in these group chats?

 

**Kags:**

We were nationalists what makes you think we wouldn't win against kids?

 

**Tangerine Head:**

They are so going down! Tobio we'll start out with our gwah hit k?

 

**Captain:**

Wait up there short stuff! Who's the captain around here?

 

Tanaka chuckled at the stream of texts that hit his phone. He quickly switched apps. 

 

**Tanaka:**

I don't know… they got a heavy spiker. Reminds me of oh what was his name from Shiratorizawa.

 

**Yuu:**

Oh Tanaka has a point.

 

A beeping pulled his attention back to his laundry. He opened the dryer to make sure the clothes were actually dry. He had done this a few time where the dryer was on but not drying his clothes. 

 

His phone buzzed multiple times in his pocket but he ignored them as he stuffed his bag again now with clean clothes. He would sort them out later. He slung it over his shoulder and took off back home.

 

He pulled out his phone chuckling as Hinata argued a few lines with Daichi about how technically he was a captain once too.

 

By the time he made it back he had enough time to change and get to the school. He had to warm up his competition so that way they wouldn't get completely slaughtered by the six.

 

Tanaka knew he should jog to get his blood moving but the October air was just a little too cold for a 3 mile jog. He pulled out his phone for Nishinoya to come and pick him up. 

 

**Yuu:**

Already here.

 

Tanaka grabbed his shoes and keys before heading out the door.

 

The kids were already running drills when Tanaka and Nishinoya pulled on their shoes. Coach Ukai jogged over to them. “Everyone coming?”

 

Nishinoya spoke up first. “Just like we planned. They will be here at 4.”

 

Tanaka crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. “We are here to take the little bitches down.”

 

“You weren't intimidating then and you still aren't now.” A dry voice came from behind him. 

 

Tanaka turned and looked up to see Tsukishima. “Ah, Salt Stick, you got here early.”

 

Nishinoya chuckled next to him and quickly turned to cover it. Tsukishima just gave him a smirk.

 

“Tsukishima.” Coach nodded. “Didn't they tell you? You can stop taking growing pills now.”

 

“Coach.” Tsukishima bowed his head in respect. 

 

“I got a kid who could really use a masterful blocker.” Coach and Tsukishima turned and walked away. 

 

“Then you should call Neko!” Tanaka shouted after them. “I heard bedhead is coaching part-time over there.”

 

Tsukishima gave him a glare and flipped him off. Coach chuckled and patted the younger boy’s shoulder. “I want you two to help with receiving and serving practice.” Tanaka grumbled but Nishinoya pushed him in the direction. 

 

After several run throughs, the old team slowly began to show up. Tsukishima, Tanaka and Nishinoya all stood to the side as Coach told the kids the plan. Kageyama and Hinata showed up bickering like they did on their very first day at Karasuno. Tsukishima’s tongue clicked in his mouth and he rolled his eyes.

 

Coach looked up and yelled at the two to keep it down. The children now interested in who had joined the group. Coach gathered their attention again before clapping and telling them positions. 

 

“Eh, where's your captain?” Coach Ukai called out. 

 

Tsukishima checked his watch and shrugged. “it's not like him…”

 

“Hey Sorry I'm late coach.” Daichi stepped inside. A shorter male wearing a large black brim hat and a plaid jacket stepped in behind him.

 

Tanaka’s jaw dropped open.  _ No lots of people had those hats. This couldn't be his singer? Could it? _

 

“Uh, everyone this is Sugawara. He's gonna watch today.” Daichi continued as he pulled on his shoes. 

 

Sugawara looked over each of them with a smile. He was cute, a small beauty mark next to his left eye. And grey hair slid from under the large brim. He had a grey sweater on under his plaid jacket with jeans and a pair of boat shoes. 

 

_ What was it about his luck today?  _

 

“Alright, what are looking at here?” Daichi clapped his hands and looked over to the growing tykes. 

 

“A room full of wanna be crows.” Tanaka sneered. He copied his stance from earlier but added a scrunch to his nose. 

 

“Then let's show them what murder looks like.” Daichi laughed and patted his old friend on his back.

 

The older boys laughed and walked to their positions on the court. Each stretching certain muscles as they looked at their young opponents. 

 

“It’s been decided that Karasuno will receive first.” Coach announced from the sidelines. 

 

Kageyama’s smile grew murderous as he stood at first serving position. 

 

“Easy there, Kags. They're just children.” Nishinoya joked.

 

Kageyama jumped serve hit square in the middle of the court. The speed and ferocity behind the serve having been unthinkable to touch the ball. Everyone turned to look at the server. 

 

The only one with a smile on his face was Hinata who had his arms crossed and was looking so proud. 

 

“Alright. Give ‘em another!” Tsukishima called out. 

 

Kageyama served again but actually gave them a chance. But not a very good one. One of the kids went sliding across the floor to receive it. It bounced off and out of bounds. 

 

Daichi turned to Kageyama and gave him a look. “We're here to help. Not bash their spirits into the ground.”

 

“I thought you said ‘show them murder.’” Kageyama shrugged a shoulder.

 

Tanaka chuckled and shook his head. The plaid catching his eye. He looked over to Sugawara who was standing next to Sensei. He was smiling and talking vividly with him. 

 

A big smack hit beside his head and into the net. Tanaka jumped and turned giving Kageyama a death glare. “I think all that milk must have clouded your eyes! Because you almost took off my head!”

 

“Sorry I got distracted by the glint coming off your head and shot for it!” Kageyama retorted. 

Tanaka took off after the setter. But Nishinoya intervened at the last second. Tanaka snarled, showing off his teeth. 

 

“Alright, no harm. Let's get back to it.” Daichi straightened up his team. He gave an apology to Coach and the manager. “Tanaka and Tsukishima let's keep those balls hitting on that side of the net. Hinata fly up there too. They will probably be slow so keep yourself from flying to much, okay?” 

 

A chorus of ‘yes.’ came from the small group.

 

They arranged their side again. Playing like old times. The set went by quickly. 25-18 in favor of the Old Crows. 

 

They took a short break and Sugawara stood close to Daichi. He seemed really enthused about volleyball. Daichi would smile with a short chuckle when Sugawara mixed up terms. 

 

“And Tanaka that spike you did when it went like parallel with the net. That was super cool!” Sugawara praised and a deep blush bloomed on Tanaka’s face.

 

Tsukishima patted his head, “He's even grown up a little, Sugawara. He use to tear off his shirt when we would make one point.”

 

The others laughed around him when he slapped Tsukishima’s hand away. “Shut up, Salt Stick!”

 

Sugawara laughed and nodded before he moved on telling the others what he thought. 

 

Nishinoya nudged Tanaka, “Be careful, Tana. You're looking at Daichi’s boyfriend like he's a drink and you're in a desert.”

 

Tanaka eyes snapped from Sugawara to Nishinoya. “I am not.”

 

“Sure, you are.” Nishinoya nodded. “Just don't let Daichi catch you lookin'.” 

 

Tanaka's eyes flickered over the couple. He was just destined to die alone, wasn't he?

 

[-*-]

 

Ennoshita rubbed at his uncovered head. He wore that hat for a purpose. He couldn't get his hair to lay just right and he felt like his hair was in all different directions. But, no, he was a good friend and lend it to Sugawara for his date. He wanted to be a horrible friend when Sugawara asked for his coat too. Saying he forgot his at home. 

 

Ennoshita clicked the pen and looked around the quiet book store. Sugawara had done well with the business. There was a constant flow of customer and books. 

 

He pushed the return cart out and began to restock books. It hadn't been real busy like he had been afraid it would be. It always seemed that when Sugawara was gone, traffic in the store would pick up. But today had been quiet. 

 

Around 7, he heard Sugawara’s laugh enter the bookstore. He smiled and raised his head from his writing. Sugawara and Daichi were hand in hand and both wore smiles for the other. 

 

“Hey. Have a good time?” Ennoshita smiled to his friend. 

 

“Yes!” Sugawara pulled Daichi a little faster along. “Next you should come. Daichi is a really good captain.” 

 

Daichi blushed at the compliment. Ennoshita was pretty sure that Sugawara was the only one who would ever be able to make him.”Thanks. I spent two years with most of those on the team. I know how to control them.” 

 

Ennoshita was not surprised that Daichi would have a firm hand over the team. He just seemed to hold himself as a leader. 

 

The two talked about the game and Daichi would correct Sugawara when he used a wrong term or pronounced something wrong. Sometimes Sugawara would roll his eyes but he would continue on. “You'll just have to come next time to see what I really mean.”

 

“Actually, Nishinoya, Tanaka and myself are going to go see them in a couple of weeks at a real tournament.” Daichi invited. “The both of you should come. But I got to warn you. Nishinoya and Tanaka on a road trip. Well they're…” he could only chuckle and shrug, “Nishinoya and Tanaka.”

 

“Oh they weren't that bad.” Sugawara waved off Daichi’s words. “But that sounds fun. We'll come.”

 

“We will?” Ennoshita asked in surprise.

 

“I'll get someone to watch the store for a couple of hours. And then they can close early.” Sugawara shrugged.  _ He never just let the store close before _ . “What's that one kid doing? You know the one you are tutoring?”

 

“Yamaguchi?” Ennoshita asked. “I don't think the kid has even been here.”

 

“Well do you have any other suggestions?” 

 

“If it's too much of a hassle…” Daichi started.

 

“We have time to find someone.” Sugawara insisted.

 

Daichi looked down at his watch. “I got to get going.” He looked to Sugawara and smiled. “Thanks for coming tonight. It was nice to have someone cheer the Old Crows on.” 

 

Sugawara’s face relaxed and he turn toward the captain. “I had a great time. I'll walk you out.”

 

Daichi’s smile grew and he nodded. Both soon left and Ennoshita sighed as he leaned on one hand. He watched through the windows as Sugawara leaned into Daichi to place a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Ennoshita was starting to wonder if he was ever gonna find someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it! ( or if you've already left kudos just like send a smiley if you liked it! I would appreciate it!)
> 
> Should still be updating weekly! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. The One Where Suga Can(not) Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Tanaka sat there wishing his neighbor’s showers would be longer. Sugawara had a really good voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! A special thanks to friend and great helper, Roku! You are the best for fitting all of this in on your busy schedule!

Nishinoya watched as Tanaka walked back and forth across his living room. “If you don't stop, there is gonna be a trench in the middle of your living room.”

 

Tanaka stopped and turned toward his friend. Nishinoya sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. After the game last week this had become a regular occurrence. Nishinoya sitting on the couch and watching Tanaka wear out the carpet, while Tanaka talked to himself about what to do.

 

“That's a stretch.” Nishinoya had pointed out to him on the first day. “Everyone has a hat and jacket.”

 

“Yeah, but I just happened to see that hat and that jacket leave my next door neighbor’s house?” Tanaka stopped and looked at him, “Coincidence? I think not!”

 

Nishinoya shook his head and laughed. “So Daichi is dating your neighbor. Why do you care?”

 

Tanaka crossed his arms. “I don't. But don't you think that he should know that the person he is dating is already dating someone.”

 

“How do you know he's dating someone?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

 

“I told you the other day when I was coming home from my jog there was someone coming from his apartment. And it was pretty early and we all know why people leave someone else's house that early in the morning.” Tanaka pointed to the wall he shared with his singing neighbor.

 

“So why haven't you told Daichi yet?” The libero looked down at the empty bowl with a frown. He stood and dusted off his hands. He grabbed the empty bowl and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Because,” Tanaka followed after Nishinoya to the kitchen. “He looks so happy, you know?” 

 

Nishinoya only shrugged and placed the bowl in the sink. “Yeah, I guess. Look, I got to get home. Asahi said he'd make dinner tonight.” 

 

Tanaka huffed out a breath. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Nishinoya gathered his things and began to walk towards the door. “Just tell him…” When he opened the door a tall kid with dark hair and a strand that stuck up was walking away from Tanaka’s next door neighbor. 

 

Nishinoya quickly looked to the neighbor’s door but it was shut and then to the stranger’s retreating back. He looked down at his watch. “Hey, is that him?”

 

Tanaka quickly grabbed open the door and stuck his head out. He watched as the moon hit the strand of hair that stuck up. “That's him!” Tanaka stage whispered. 

 

Nishinoya pushed him back into the apartment. “Okay. There is a very logical reason that he is leaving Sugawara’s apartment.”

 

Tanaka grabbed at Nishinoya, “Yeah and what is it?”

 

Nishinoya pushed him off. “I don't know.” Nishinoya straightened his jacket. 

 

Tanaka crossed his arms over his chest. “So what do we do?”

 

Nishinoya scratched at his neck.  “We'll tell Daichi. Maybe he already knows. But for now I got to get going. It's late enough as it is.”

 

Tanaka nodded and watched his friend leave. He stood in his doorway for a while before shutting the door. 

 

He heard the squeak of pipes later that night as he finished with the bathroom. He looked in the mirror that reflect the white tiles behind him.  _ Was it wrong to want to listen to his best friend's boyfriend sing?  _ Tanaka couldn't find any harm.

 

He quietly sat in the small bathtub with the back of his head against the white tiles. It was cool. But the voice that was floating through the thin wall, was what gave him small goose bumps.

 

Tonight he was singing an older song. It was one Tanaka instantly recognized and hummed along with him. It brought a smile to his face when his neighbor filled in with his own little solo of ‘ohs’ and ‘Yeah baby!’.

 

Tanaka closed his eyes and drummed on his knees that were slung over the side bathtub. Slowly a disappointing squeak of the pipes turned off. And his singer had stopped.

 

Still Tanaka sat there wishing his neighbor’s showers would be longer. Sugawara had a really good voice.

 

[-*-]

 

_ Sugawara has a terrible singing voice.  _

 

Ennoshita had been listening to Sugawara hum and sing all morning long for the past week. Before Yamaguchi had left his apartment last night, Ennoshita had asked him to come by and work. He wouldn’t have to do a lot just watch how things were handled.

 

Ennoshita groaned as Sugawara began to sing, very loudly. Yamaguchi sat down and giggled. “He’s gonna scare away customers, Enno.”

 

Ennoshita smiled and shook his head. “I thought maybe this would only last like a week. But the only time he isn’t singing is when Daichi is here.” He looked towards where the silver head had just let out a really long ’Oh’ with lots of exaggeration to his voice. “Is it bad of me to want to call Daichi just so he can shut Sugawara up?”

 

Yamaguchi giggled louder and placed multiple books on the counter to return. “Enno, stop it. He’s in love!” A slight grimace was placed on Yamaguchi’s face as Sugawara hit a note that did not sound like it belonged on this earth. “On second thought, maybe you should ring him.”

 

“Hey, Koushi!” Ennoshita yelled out. There was only one customer who was currently sitting on a chair beside the front door. She had her earphones in but every time Sugawara got too loud she would cover her ears. She currently sent Ennoshita and Yamaguchi a glare.

 

Sugawara stuck his grey head out from one of the bookcases, pulling out his earbud. “Chikara. What have I told you about being too loud? The guest will be disturbed!”

 

Ennoshita and Yamaguchi both shook their heads. “I was gonna ask you the same question. Someone down the block just called to ask if I could and I quote, ‘Please take my dying cat to a vet already.’”

 

Yamaguchi lost it in a giggling fit. But Sugawara just smiled but not before sticking his tongue out at Ennoshita. “So mean, Chikara.”

 

“Ennoshita, mean? I think you have the wrong Chikara.” Daichi said as he walked from the front door to the counter. Books in hand.

 

“Daichi!” Sugawara all but skipped to the newest member. The girl in the corner loudly shut her computer and walked out. Sugawara looked to where the door clicked shut. “What was her problem?”

 

The three dark haired boys shrugged, but the two youngest shared a look. 

 

“Did you like the books?” Ennoshita asked as Daichi placed them on the counter. He slid them over to Yamaguchi who quickly nodded and went to return them.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sugawara really knows what to pick out.” Daichi smiled at the grey haired boy.

 

“Really? Thanks!” Sugawara blushed and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “I can show you some others you might like.”

 

Sugawara was already pulling on Daichi’s hand. He was talking a mile a minute and not seeming to slow down. 

 

“So that’s Daichi?” Yamaguchi came back and sat down next to Ennoshita. . 

 

“Yup.” Ennoshita scanned through a few new books they had received. “Been in here nearly everyday since he first met Sugawara.”

 

“He seems nice.” Yamaguchi shrugged.

 

“Oh he is. And super sweet to Sugawara.” Ennoshita sighed. 

 

He showed Yamaguchi a few more things. Showing him how to check out and return. And a few other small tasks Sugawara would probably expect him to do. Ennoshita hadn’t realized how quiet it was for a few moments, until he could hear the click of the compute mouse.

 

Ennoshita squinted his eyes before turning to look at Yamaguchi. “Do you hear that?”

 

Yamaguchi looked at him questioningly before his eyes grew wide in understanding. “I don’t hear a thing.”

 

“Exactly.” Ennoshita smiled. 

 

Sugawara’s and Daichi’s laugh soon filled the air. But it seemed awkward and breathy. And when the couple finally appeared around the rows of bookshelves a few minutes later, both were red faced and smiling.

 

“So you guys are going for sure right?” Daichi asked as he was being checked out by Yamaguchi. Ennoshita nodded and pointed to the screen when he realized Yamaguchi was stuck.

 

“Yes, thanks to Yamaguchi.” Sugawarawara motioned to the youngest of the group. “He can handle it right?”

 

Ennoshita smiled and placed the books into Daichi’s bag. “Definitely. He has got the basics and he knows to call if something comes up.” 

 

Yamaguchi nodded confirming what Ennoshita has said. Sugawara seemed satisfied by this. 

 

“Great, then I will see you Thursday.” Daichi nodded and took his bookbag. 

 

Sugawara’s smile started to drop, realizing that this means Daichi won't be back for the next few days. “Oh, here I’ll walk you out.”

 

Sugawara and Daichi stepped away and were out the door. Ennoshita and Yamaguchi watched as the two stood outside and talked some more before leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

 

Yamaguchi sighed. “How do you find something like that?”

 

Ennoshita shrugged and stacked a few books to the side. “I've been asking that for months now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and Kudos are always super nice to have!
> 
> See you next week!  
> XOXO  
> Sole!


	4. The One Where They Go to a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka looked around again. It was cozy and warm. He could have seen himself in here studying hard or checking out… a book. Not the guy behind the counter, who had now looked up from his work with his bottom lip caught between teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend and proofreader, Roku! Without you I would never put commas in my writing! :)

Tanaka closed the door to his apartment. It was early but they agreed to meet at a bookstore a few blocks away. He wrapped himself tighter in the windbreaker but the chill was still seeping through. He would have texted Nishinoya to pick him up. But he had texted last night about how something may come up and he wasn’t sure if he could make it now.

 

When Tanaka stepped into the bookstore, there was a certain smell of spice and books. He warmed his hands by rubbing them together and looked around.The store wasn’t wide but seemed very long. With a few tables and lots of comfy chairs around the front. There was a large counter that had books stacked behind it as well. His eyes caught on a sleepy eyed man sitting behind the large counter.

 

Tanaka swallowed. He was pretty. His dark hair looked super silky. Tanaka scratched up the buzz cut he had since high school. His eyes fluttered over the dark red sweater clad shoulders.  _ He had a pretty good build. _

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

Tanaka turned to see a dark haired antenna stick up. His eyes widened.  _ Wait he worked here?  _ He scanned the younger guy. If Sugawara liked this twig he didn't know why he liked someone like Daichi. They were like on the complete opposite scale.  _ Hell, they weren't even on the same scale. _

 

“Uh, no. Just here to meet up.” Tanaka looked around again. It was cozy and warm. He could have seen himself in here studying hard or checking out… a book. Not the guy behind the counter, who had now looked up from his work with his bottom lip caught between teeth.

 

Tanaka’s heart seemed to flutter. The guy behind the counter smiled and Tanaka tried not to fidget as the dark brown eyes looked him up and down. “You’re Daichi’s friend?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Tanaka stepped to the desk.  _ Was that disappointment or just a question?  _

 

“Ennoshita Chikara.” He bows his head slightly but never takes his eyes off of Tanaka. “I’m Sugawara’s friend.”

 

_ Did all of the cute ones hang out together? Even the kid with the antenna was sort of cute. _

 

“Tanaka Ryunosuke.” Tanaka did the same head bow. He leaned onto the desk slightly. 

 

Ennoshita sat back just a bit and took a notebook and pen with him. “Sugawara said that he would be here in a little bit.” He took out a bag and stuffed the full notebook down inside. He pulled at the hem of the red sweater.

 

Tanaka nodded. “So, uh, do you work here?” He looked around again, finally taking it all in.

 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita looks around too with a small smile. “Every day for um… Gosh. About five years now.” 

 

There is a click of the door being shut behind Tanaka and he turns to find Sugawara wrapped in a plaid jacket and a large black scarf wrapped around his face. His eyes land on Tanaka and flash to Ennoshita behind him. A ‘good morning’ was muffled by the scarf he was tugging down below his chin.

 

Daichi stepped in and his arms automatically wrap around Sugawara. Sugawara’s whole face lights up with a smile, as he leaned back onto him. “Good morning.”

 

“Sickening right?” Ennoshita stepped in next to Tanaka. Tanaka huffed out a laugh as he nodded. “You’re lucky. I see this at least three times a week.”

 

“That would explain all of the reading he’s been doing.” Tanaka commented. His phone beeped and pulled it out.

 

**Yuu:**

_ Can’t make it today. Asahi’s grandmother came into town _ .

 

“That was Nishinoya. He can’t make it.” Tanaka announced. He looked up to see Daichi nod and Sugawara’s lips pulled down.

 

“Then let's go. Some teams have probably already started.” Daichi pulled open the door and the four filed out waving good bye to Yamaguchi.

 

Daichi and Sugawara sat in the front seats. Tanaka sat behind Daichi. His eyes always falling on the mole on Sugawara’s cheek. Sugawara was laughing behind his hand at something. It was a few hours into the drive. Ennoshita  had one ear bud in but was smiling at whatever was being said from the front. Tanaka had sort of stopped listening to the story Daichi was telling about ‘The Glory Years’. 

 

“I swear. Tanaka, tell them.” Daichi was laughing. His eyes flickering in the rearview mirror to him. 

 

Tanaka smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He looked over to Ennoshita who was smiling at him. The guy was really pretty. Tanaka began to realize that his sleepy eyes were just him. There was a lot of energy behind those eyes. And a smile that never seemed to fall. His silky bangs shook into his eyes as he looked down and to his phone.

 

Sugawara turned and looked at the two in the back. He watched as Tanaka checked out his friend. Tanaka was a great guy. Loud at times, sure. But he was handsome and he was great with the high schoolers and his friends. 

 

Tanaka turned and caught Sugawara’s eye. Sugawara only smiled at him but turned back to look out the front windshield.  _ He smiled at me. _

 

But Tanaka looked back over to the dark haired beauty next to him. He was biting his lip and focused on his screen. The urge to reach over and tug the lip from the offending teeth hit him. Tanaka shook his head. He didn't even know the person next to him.

 

“So Tanaka,” Sugawara turned slightly in the seat and Ennoshita raised his head at the sudden intrusion. “I know that you help out with the kids at the gym. But what else are you doing?”

 

“Sugawara, I don't think Tanaka would be interested in working in a bookstore.” Daichi interfered with a chuckle.

 

_ If it meant being close to Sugawara, he would do it.  _ Tanaka thought. His eyes still wandering over the dark haired librarian. 

 

Sugawara slapped Daichi’s shoulder and laughed. “I'm not trying to recruit you.” Sugawara said turning his attention back to Tanaka.

 

“I do things here and there.” Tanaka shrugged. 

 

Financially, it hurt that he didn't have a steady job but he picked up what jobs he could. Mostly manual labor. But he had a buddy that needed a bartender or waiter every couple of weeks. 

 

“Things like?” Sugawara asked expecting him to continue. Ennoshita now shuffled a bit in his seat looking over at him.

 

“A lot of manual labor. Odd jobs.” 

 

“Have you ever thought hours at a bookstore?” Sugawara smiled and began giggling as both Ennoshita and Daichi sighed out his name. “I'm kidding of course.” He smiled and muttered under his breath. “Maybe.”

 

“Sugawara.” Ennoshita reached up and slapped the blonde's shoulder.

 

“I wouldn't mind.” Tanaka smiled and shrugged. “I'm sure those boxes of books get heavy?”

 

Sugawara’s eyes seemed to brighten. “That would be perfect. Don't you think so Enno?” Sugawara looked around the headrest. “He could come and move that bookshelf we wanted, too!”

 

Ennoshita only seemed to shrug and look over Tanaka. “As long as he is okay with it?”

 

Tanaka flexed slightly causing the black windbreaker to grow tight across his biceps. “I think I got it.” Tanaka winked at Ennoshita.

 

Sugawara threw his head back in a laugh. Ennoshita went slightly pink and bit back a smile.

 

“Tana, put those away before you bust a seam.” Daichi chuckled and shook his head. 

 

Tanaka smirked and relaxed back in his seat. His eyes kept flickering to the blushing man next to him. “Nah, I can help whatever you need just call.”

 

“Got it.” Sugawara was still giggling in the front seat. “So, you only doing odd jobs gives you lots of time off?”

 

Tanaka raised his shoulders. “I guess, depends on how long the job is. I worked for a construction crew for a few weeks. So I didn't have much of a break. And breaks don't usually last too long between jobs.” 

 

“But that gives you time at home and time to spend with your girlfriend, right?” Sugawara asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Tanaka only chuckled. “Lots of time at home, yes, but no. No girlfriend.” 

 

“Oh?” Sugawara’s slight frown turned into a scheming smile. “That's too bad. Boyfriend?”

 

Tanaka shook his head. “Not one of those either.”

 

“So you would do either?” Sugawara asked with a tilted of his head.

 

“Sugawara!” Ennoshita scolded the grey haired beauty. “Tanaka you don't have to answer questions like  _ that _ .”

 

“I don't mind.” Tanaka waved him off. “But yeah. I guess I don't mind, Sugawara.”

 

Sugawara nodded and looked between Ennoshita and Tanaka. Tanaka caught Daichi’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

 

He didn't know if he had ever talked to Daichi about his preferences, but I guess that doesn't matter now. He knew how much Daichi was falling for the bookstore owner. But what he didn't know was how they felt about him liking both teams. He admired both male and female. And the more he hung around the bookstore owner and his friend, he was beginning to really see how much beauty was in this world.

 

“What about you, Sugawara? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?” Tanaka watched as Sugawara bit his lip and nervously twiddled his thumbs looking at Daichi. 

 

Tanaka really wasn't going to out him this way but was he nervous to tell Daichi about his other boyfriend? Or…

 

“No boyfriend.” Sugawara looked down at his hands, almost sad looking. 

 

Daichi cleared his throat and tightened his hands around the wheel. The air in the car seemed to thicken by the second.

 

“So this weather…” Ennoshita almost cringed at the words. 

 

Tanaka bit his lip. “Pretty cold for October. Right?”

 

“Didn’t I hear there might be snow?” Ennoshita turned to Tanaka in semi-fake enthusiasm.

 

Tanaka gave a tight smile back. The atmosphere never seeming to weaken its looming presences. “Oh? I haven’t heard anything.”

 

Ennoshita nodded and looked between Sugawara and Daichi. “Yeah. I think they said definitely by the 31st.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a song? I’m dreaming of a white Halloween?” Tanaka joked and he saw smiles tug at Ennoshita’s and Sugawara’s lips.

 

“Don’t even start singing Tanaka.” Daichi groaned from the front seat.

 

Ennoshita winked at him. ‘Good job.’ He mouthed.

 

Tanaka only nodded. He pulled out his phone to text Nishinoya.

 

_ Why do all the cute ones hang out together? _

 

**Yuu:**

_ Oh? Sneak a pic? _

 

Tanaka shook his head.  _ Of course. Nishinoya would want a picture. _

 

The silence continued for a few moments. But the elephant had left the car. 

 

Mostly.

 

When they finally made it to the gym, they were running up the stairs to the second level. Daichi and Tanaka making it first. Both leaned over the rail to see the floor. Sugawara’s fingers grabbed Daichi’s shirt and pulled him back. Ennoshita walked up next to Tanaka and looked down at the gym below them. “Which team?”

 

Tanaka pointed over to the far right corner. “Over there. Karasuno are the ones in black.”

 

“Who are they playing?” Ennoshita tilted his head and watched the ball smack the side of the black jerseys.  _ That wasn’t a good thing was it? _ He looked to Tanaka and watched as both he and Daichi looked slightly upset. Tanaka slapped the rail in front of him.  _ I guess not. _

 

“Aoba Johsai.” Daichi whispered. 

 

Ennoshita rose an eyebrow completely confused. Tanaka pointed to a few rows of seats that were closer to where the boys played. “Sejoh. Does the name Oikawa Tooru ring any bells?”

 

“Kind of?” Ennoshita shrugged.

 

“He plays on the National Team.” Tanaka placed a hand on Ennoshita’s back to guide him through the crowd but caught Sugawara’s eye and immediately dropped it. “Olympic gold medalist in volleyball and best hair.”

 

Daichi chuckled. “Don’t let Bokuto hear you say that.”

 

Tanaka looked over his shoulder again to see the two holding hands. Tanaka inwardly sighed and turned his head back to guiding them towards Karasuno’s side.  _ He could never compete with Daichi.  _

 

“So Oikawa coaches the team?” Sugawara asked.

 

“No, but his nephew plays.” Daichi pointed out. “First year. And let’s just say, his uncle taught him well.”

 

Another ball was slammed onto the black team’s side. Daichi and Tanaka both called out: ‘Don’t mind!’

 

Several heads turned in their directions. A few of the students looked relieved. One threw a fist in the air. Another nodded and repeated the phrase the two older ones had yelled out.

 

[-*-]

 

Ennoshita cheered alongside Tanaka. He wrapped his arms around the bald man’s neck. His heart was thumping in his chest. “He did that so perfectly! I don’t even know what it was but!”

 

Tanaka’s arms wrapped easily around his waist. He lifted Ennoshita off the ground a little, proving his point from the car. “It was a dump and it just won us the game!” He gave a loud whoop and placed Ennoshita back on the ground. 

 

Ennoshita laughed and carefully leaned back in Tanaka’s arms that hadn’t left his waist. He couldn’t say that he minded the contact, but he removed himself from the embrace.

 

Ennoshita blushed when he looked over to see Sugawara wiggle his eyebrows.  _ If Sugawara didn’t stop with all the hints. _ Ennoshita barely knew Tanaka. In fact, he probably knew more about volleyball now than he knew about Tanaka.

 

Tanaka and Daichi lead them back down the stairs. “They will play another game, tomorrow. If they win that, they get first block in at the Prefecture.”

 

“Which is?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“Oh!” Sugawara waved his hand around, like a kid in school.

 

“Yes, Sugawara?” Daichi smiled wildly and pointed to the grey haired 

 

“It’s where a certain group…” Sugawara looked slightly unsure of his next words. Daichi nodded to him. “That who ever wins that moves to…?”

 

“N-nat…” Daichi tried to help him along.

 

“Nationals!” Sugawara shouted and gave a hand clap. The other three smiled and shook their heads.

 

The ride back was lively. Sugawara testing his knowledge and Tanaka and Daichi laughing at his mistakes but kindly reminding him of the correct terms. Ennoshita smiled brightly.

 

They had decided to stop at a fast food restaurant closer into town. They squeezed into a small booth. Daichi and Sugawara in one side and Tanaka and Ennoshita on the other.

 

“Oh, I know!” Sugawara stood and tapped an older gentleman's shoulder. “Will you take a picture of me and my friends?”

 

The man grumbled and stood as Sugawara sat back down. Daichi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Tanaka scooted closer to Ennoshita and leaned over so he could be in the frame. Ennoshita held his breath as the smell of mint and some type of detergent wafted over him.  There was a loud shutter sound of Sugawara’s phone. “Okay.” The man mumbled and placed Sugawara’s phone on the table and turned back to his own.

 

Sugawara turned it so the four could see. It wasn’t a bad picture but Tanaka had a streak of sauce on the side of his mouth. And Daichi’s eyes were slightly closed. Tanaka began wiping at the wrong side of his mouth. Ennoshita shook his head as the other side began their own conversation about Daichi’s face.

 

“No over.” Ennoshita pointed to his own face to guide Tanaka, but Tanaka was getting nowhere close to the sauce. Ennoshita grabbed a napkin and reached to Tanaka’s mouth. He bit his lip, “There.” Tanaka looked at him slightly slack jawed. “Oh, sorry.”

 

Tanaka smiled and the other side of the booth became quiet. And when Ennoshita looked over at the two, he blushed. He turned back to his food and stuffed his face. “Thanks.” Tanaka whispers to him.

 

_ Breathe, Enno. You are worse than a school boy crushing on his music teacher. Get it together. _

 

Ennoshita pulled out his phone and saw a message from Yamaguchi. 

 

**Yama:**

_ Shop is locked and there is a small pile of return books.  _

 

_ I think I forgot a step? So they are just rechecked out? _

 

_ I think. _

 

_ :/ _

 

Ennoshita smiled at the small stream of messages. He didn’t expect Yamaguchi to get it all right. Really just needed someone there to keep it open for students studying.

 

**Enno:**

_ That’s fine! Thanks again for helping out! _

 

Ennoshita turned to notice that Tanaka had a small frown on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked upset at the food on his plate. “Did the chicken tell you your hair looks bad?” 

 

Tanaka looked up at that. His cheek filled with food which he hurried and chewed. He shook his head and looked back down at his plate. No longer wearing an upset look, but his cheeks turned a slight pink.

 

“Sugawara, you’ll have to send me that picture.” Ennoshita smiled at the couple across from him. They looked so happy. Even if they weren’t truly dating. Or at least they didn’t have labels. But Ennoshita thought they were past that.  _ How many times did Daichi need to come into the store and Sugawara kiss him goodnight for them to make it official? _

 

“No way!” Daichi called out. “I know how much you like to post. I don’t want this out for the whole world to see! Nishinoya would never let me live it down.” Sugawara and Tanaka laughed.

 

“He has a point.” Tanaka finished up and pushed his tray away. “Nishinoya will forever bring it up. Just ask Hinata. The kid can’t go one day without Nishinoya bring up the shot he did for some sports magazine, where he was supposed to receive a ball and it ended up slamming into his face. The photographer caught it perfectly.” Tanaka had started chuckling at the end. Daichi and Sugawara both wore grins. 

 

Ennoshita smiled too but gave a slight grimace. “Sounds painful.”

 

“Oh, it was.” Tanaka looked over to his and cocked his head. “But what was worse, is the photo ended up in a full spread on accident.”

 

Sugawara busted out laughing and even Daichi’s shoulders shook. Ennoshita put a hand over his mouth and laughed. “You’re kidding.”

 

“No. I swear!” Tanaka was laughing now too. “Daichi?”

 

Daichi nodded his head. “Yeah, It’s true. I think I still have an issue.” Daichi leaned back and wrapped an arm over the seat Sugawara was in. “But, they did re-issue the magazine with an apology to Hinata.”

 

“Well, that’s nice.” Sugawara sat back in his spot and smiled up at Daichi.

 

Yamaguchi’s and his conversation rung in his head.  _ How do you find something like that? _

 

Ennoshita looked over at Tanaka, who had slunk down slightly and had his arm draped over their booth. His hand millimeters from Ennoshita’s shoulder. When Tanaka looked over at him, he felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth and a warmth across his cheeks. But he didn’t look away.

 

He couldn’t. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they "met"! Now they just actually have to meet! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comment if you liked! See you next week!
> 
> XOXO  
> Sole


	5. The One Where Ennoshita is Humming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita broke his focus from the page in front of him. He looked up to see Yamaguchi with his arms filled with books. Yamaguchi had a big smile on his face. Ennoshita didn't realize until his smile widened that he was already smiling.
> 
> “You're humming again.” Yamaguchi stepped back in behind the rows of bookshelves.

Tanaka kneeled beside the sidelines of the court. His heart was racing and adrenaline pumped through him. It was times like these where, when he was younger he would have taken his shirt off and waved it around a few times. But Tsukishima was watching him behind those thick frames. It was slightly daunting. 

 

They were playing a three on three. Sugawara was keeping score. Or so he thought. The three first years against the Senpais. So far, the Senpais were winning but with Tsukishima on guard there wasn’t many of his spikes going through. 

 

Tanaka popped his neck and looked over to Sugawara, sending him a large wink. Sugawara smiled brightly under the white glow of the street lamps. He gave a thumbs up. The tally showing 21 to 19. This was the third game. Winner takes all and losers buy dinner. And based on the last two rounds the First Years were buying. Tanaka hopped up and down a few times. “Alright.”

 

“Nice serve, Tobio!” Hinata called out. He was bouncing as well, his curled bangs falling into his eyes.

 

Tanaka, Nishinoya and Daichi, all stood to receive. Kageyama’s serves were tricky. Sometimes it was hard and fast other times it was barely making it over the net. Even after all these years, he still played recklessly.

 

Kageyama slammed a jump serve into the well worn dirt. Directly between Nishinoya and Daichi.

 

“Damn. Still gets me.” Daichi shook  his head as the youngers celebrated. Even Tsukishima gave out a high five.

 

Kageyama served again. This time sending out a floater that swerved a hard right. Nishinoya dove and knocked it back after giving a roll. “Rolling Thunder! Daichi!”

 

Daichi settled into a good spot as Tanaka took off running. His eye never straying far from the ball. He looked to the other side for the small flash of light but found long fingers and a blond head in the way. 

 

Tanaka released pent up tension into the spike. Slamming it hard and to the left, grazing the middle blocker’s arm. It skirted the net before falling onto the ground with a thud. “Yeah!”

 

“Nice kill, Tana!” Sugawara shouted from the sidelines. 

 

Tanaka smiled brightly and pumped his fists in the air. He turned and high-fived Nishinoya and Daichi. “One more.”

 

Tanaka stood back and breathed. He felt good. Really good. He spun the ball in his hand before tossing it to the sky and putting just enough pressure behind the ball to hit towards the side Kageyama stood on. 

 

The ball hit the dusted white line. “Out!” All the third years called.

 

“No way! That one was in!” Tanaka pointed to where the dirt had moved inside the line. “Right?” Tanaka looked around for someone to back him up. Nishinoya and Daichi only seemed to be able to shrug their shoulders. So when he looked to Sugawara to help, he only shrugged and looked down at the paper in his hand. Tanaka grumbled. “Whatever. That was in.” Nishinoya slapped him on the shoulder before going to his spot. 

 

Hinata was never well with serves. He had improved in so many other ways but serving. Never a strong suit. He gave a basic serve and Daichi moved to cover it as Nishinoya set and both Daichi and Tanaka made a run for the play.

 

Daichi hit it with ease. Not being blocked by either Kageyama or Tsukishima. He turned and fist bumped his team members. 

 

“Match point!” Sugawara declared.  _ He was finally getting the hang of it. _

 

When Tanaka looked over to him and gave him a thumbs up, Nishinoya and Daichi both slapped the back of his head. He clasped his hands over the stinging buzzcut. “Hey!”

 

“Welcome back, Romeo.” Nishinoya smirked. 

 

Daichi stood again behind the line. Aiming for the open space between Tsukishima and Kageyama. It almost touched the ground, when from out of nowhere, Hinata was sliding under the ball and sending it flying up again. 

 

“Tanaka! Push it over!” 

 

Tanaka took a run and easy jump. Reaching the ball only milliseconds before Kageyama. Giving him the advantage and knocking it into the First Years side.

 

“Ah yes!” Tanaka now whipped off his shirt and waved it around. Daichi and Nishinoya both came and jumped on him. 

 

“And that’s how it's done ‘City Boys’!” Nishinoya threw his hands in the air in victory.

 

“You do realize that Daichi works in Tokyo, right?” Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

 

“Fine. Then, that’s how it’s done Shitty Boys!” Nishinoya swerved his head a little. Tanaka gave him a punch to the side.

 

“I said city boys! When are you ever gonna let it go?” The whole group of boys were laughing. Sugawara handed out water bottles and the towels to each of the boys as they walked towards the bench.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya stood slightly off to the side as the younger crows gathered around Sugawara and Daichi. Hinata constantly stepping into Sugawara’s space and Kageyama or Tsukishima holding him back by the collar of his shirt.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Nishinoya said into the water bottle.

 

“Doing what?” Tanaka crossed his arms and looked over to the retired libero. 

 

“Looking at Sugawara like he was the last slice of melon bread.” Nishinoya shook his head. “It’s never gonna happen. Especially since he already has two,  _ two _ , boyfriends.”

 

“He doesn’t.” Tanaka looked back over to the small group. “He told me in the car that he’s not in a relationship.”

 

Nishinoya’s eyes went wide. “Was that with or without Daichi in the car?”

 

“With.” Tanaka reached down for his gym bag. 

 

“...I don’t remember. Tanaka!” Daichi yelled over to them. 

 

Tanaka raised his head and nodded. He and Nishinoya walked quickly to the group.

 

“What was the final score? Against Date Tech today?” Daichi asked once they had joined the circle.

 

“29 to 27. I think that’s what Coach said.”

 

“But that was just the quarter final. They still have to play the Semifinals.” Nishinoya cut in.

 

“Right.” Daichi nodded. “Are you guys going to be able to make it?”

 

“College.” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’ll be there for finals.”

 

“Kageyama has work and I can’t take another day from school.” Hinata gave a pout. “When they make it to finals, we’ll find a way to be there for them!”

 

Daichi turned to Nishinoya and Tanaka. He gave a hopeful look. Nishinoya only shrugged. He usually only came if him and Asahi could make it. 

 

Tanaka nodded. “As long as I don’t get a call to a job.”

 

“I could go too.” Sugawara butted in. He wrapped his arm around Daichi’s. “With Yamaguchi working now too. I wouldn’t feel too bad for leaving for a  couple hours again.” Sugawara looked over Tanaka, a slight glint to his eyes. “Maybe even Chikara could come?” 

 

All eyes were on Tanaka now. He felt a warmth crawl up his neck. Reddening the tip of his ears. But he tried to ignore the looks from everyone. He heard Hinata’s voice ask who Chikara was.  _ Why was he reacting like this?  _ “Oh? Yeah, that would be fun!”

 

[-*-]

 

“Enno?” 

 

Ennoshita broke his focus from the page in front of him. He looked up to see Yamaguchi with his arms filled with books. Yamaguchi had a big smile on his face. Ennoshita didn't realize until his smile widened that he was already smiling.

 

“You're humming again.” Yamaguchi stepped back in behind the rows of bookshelves. 

 

_ Was he? _

 

Ennoshita looked down at his sheet music. It was written in a bright ‘E flat’. Kind of bouncy. But some very sober notes at the ends of each line where he could picture words. He closed the notebook and placed it inside his bag. He would get to words later. 

 

Ennoshita stood and rolled out the return cart. He and Yamaguchi stood on either side of the cart putting books away.

 

“So how was the tournament?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. 

 

“They won. Last point was a dump?” Ennoshita straightened the books he had just put away.

 

“Where the setter pushes it over the net?” Yamaguchi questioned as he grabbed for another set of books.

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

Yamaguchi shrugged and went down the next aisle. “I had a friend who played.”

 

Ennoshita nodded. He reorganized a shelf that had a few books out of order.

 

“And how was the company?” Yamaguchi asked in a sing song voice.

 

Ennoshita felt a warmth crawl up his neck.  _ How was Tanaka? Freaking amazing.  _ He smiled as he thought back to the buzzcut man. He had good qualities. He was funny and handsome. He seemed to be well like by the high schoolers. Plus, Sugawara and he got along great! Even though Ennoshita had watched Tanaka flirt unsuccessfully with Sugawara. Ennoshita still thought he was pretty nice. And handsome. And pretty well built. Tanaka had lifted Ennoshita off the ground, even if it was only a few centimeters. 

 

_ And he was really handsome. _

 

“Enno?” Yamaguchi nudged the cart into Ennoshita.

 

The dark haired librarian looked over at him with a small guilty smile. “Yeah?”

 

“I asked how the company was.” Yamaguchi had a sly smile on his face and kept softly  bumping the cart against Ennoshita's side.

 

Ennoshita grabbed the cart and pushed it back to Yamaguchi. “It was nice.” Ennoshita tried to shrug it off as he grabbed a few books and went down another aisle. 

 

Yamaguchi followed with the cart. “Nice? Just nice?”

 

“Well you know Sugawara and Daichi was there and Tanaka is…” Ennoshita bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Nice.”

 

Yamaguchi leaned on the cart with his elbows and put his chin on his fisted knuckles. “And?”

 

Ennoshita turned to look at him. He laughed at the position his younger friend was in. “And what?”

 

“Are you going to get to see him again?” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side. 

 

Ennoshita turned and blew out a breath. His face was heating up again.  _ He wanted to.  _ He wanted to see Tanaka again.  _ He really wanted to see Tanaka again.  _ Ennoshita gripped hard at the book in his hand. “It was probably just a onetime thing.” Ennoshita shrugged and tried to sound as off handedly as possible. 

 

Yamaguchi watched as Ennoshita fumbled with putting a few more books away. “Well it was fun while it lasted, right?”

 

Ennoshita sighed and turned back for the last few books. “Yeah.”

 

“Chikara, if you sigh any harder, you'll blow our book cases over.” 

 

Ennoshita turned and smiled at Sugawara. “You're back?”

 

Sugawara leaned against the bookshelf. “Yeah, and why were we sighing so loudly?”

 

“We were talking about the date you two went on. And how  _ nice  _ a certain man was.” Yamaguchi answered and began pushing the cart back to the front.

 

Ennoshita hung his head as the blush he had been trying so hard to control, blossomed on his face again. 

 

“Ohhh.” Sugawara’s voice rose in a higher pitch. Sugawara walked up and pulled on Ennoshita’s shirt sleeve. “You think he's nice? Or nice looking?”

 

Ennoshita heard Yamaguchi giggle from the front counter. Ennoshita sent a glare in that direction before looking down and mumbling, “Both?”

 

Sugawara squealed, “Both! I knew it!” Sugawara slapped Ennoshita's shoulder. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Ennoshita shrugged and turned, walking further back into the store to put up one last book. “Because if we took out the fact I think he’s nice and nice looking, I'm not sure what else to think.”

 

“Ennoshita, those are the only things that matter.” Sugawara walked after him. “But you're in luck.”

 

“Oh no.” Ennoshita already had a bad feeling about this. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘Oh no.’?” Sugawara planted his hands on his hips. Ennoshita turned and looked at Sugawara. But Sugawara waved him off. “This is good.” Ennoshita only hummed in response. “Chikara…”

 

Ennoshita gave Sugawara his full attention and crossed his arms over his chest. “Koushi?”

 

“Daichi and Tanaka are going to the prelims. And they invited us!” Sugawara smiled brightly and clapped both of Ennoshita's shoulders.

 

Ennoshita still looked skeptical, “ _ They _ invited us, or they invited  _ you  _ and  _ you  _ invited me?”

 

“ _ They  _ invited  _ us _ !” Sugawara shook Ennoshita slightly. “Tanaka even said it would be fun!”

 

At the mention of Tanaka, Ennoshita bit back a smile and darted his eyes to the floor. Sugawara giggled at this. “Yeah, it sounds like fun.”

 

Sugawara hugged Ennoshita tightly. “Oh yay!”

 

Ennoshita started pushing Sugawara off of him with a laugh. “But the both of us can't be gone again.” Ennoshita walked off towards the front.

 

“What? Why?” Sugawara followed behind Ennoshita closely. 

 

Ennoshita walked around the desk and began busying himself with the order forms on the next shipment. 

 

“Enno. Why can't we both go?” Sugawara asked again and leaned against the front of the counter.

 

“Why can't you both go where?” Yamaguchi now looked up from his school work. He looked between Sugawara and Ennoshita.

 

“Daichi and Tanaka invited us to go to another tournament and Ennoshita, here, says we both can't go.” Sugawara jabbed out.

 

“What? Why?” Yamaguchi looked at the dark haired man next to him. 

 

“That's what I asked!” Sugawara hit the counter. Making Yamaguchi jump a bit but Ennoshita only raised an eyebrow still looking down at the pages in front of him.

 

“Because we have the biggest shipment of books coming in tomorrow morning and  _ I  _ need to put them in the system. So, I'll be busy for the next couple of days.” Ennoshita stood and walked to the office behind the counter. Sugawara and Yamaguchi followed and stood in the doorway. “And as much as we all hate, but also glad, to admit that we are getting larger. There are more people coming in and one person, especially one who is still learning the ropes, can't run this place by himself while the two of us have a play date.” Ennoshita slammed the drawer he had deposited the pages into.

 

Sugawara looked at him sadly before looking over to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi only shrugged but he looked hurt. 

 

“I think I could handle a few hours by myself.” Yamaguchi said, “I'm getting better and faster at…”

 

“I know.” Ennoshita sighed and pushed between the two and back to the counter. He pulled out his notebook and flopped down in his chair and looked at the notes on the page. He flipped it to a clean page. He wasn't in the mood now for happy music. 

 

Sugawara sighed and sat down next to Ennoshita. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Enno?” Sugawara poked his best friend's cheek.

 

Ennoshita swerved away. “Yeah?”

 

“Does this have anything to do with…” Sugawara whispered.

 

“No.” Ennoshita gripped his pen harder. “No, I am genuinely concerned about the books and the store.”

 

“It's not until next week. We can really focus and get those books out  _ and  _ help Yama become the best book checker outer that anyone has ever seen.” Sugawara leaned on his  elbow that was on the desk to get a better look at Ennoshita.

 

“Checker outer isn't a word.” Ennoshita mumbled.

 

“Is that an okay?” Sugawara smiled and bopped Ennoshita on the nose. 

 

“Okay.” Ennoshita sighed softly.

 

_ It did sound fun. And he was going to get to see Tanaka again. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita baby just except the fact that you're gonna meet him again.   
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated 
> 
> Another big thank you to my partner in crime, Roku!
> 
> Come follow us:  
> https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/


	6. The One With the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. I’ve triple checked this whole bo…” Ennoshita narrowed his eyes as a smirk slowly grew on Yamaguchi’s face. “Where’s the book, Yama?”
> 
> Yamaguchi gave a wicked smile and then tapped his chin. “Hmm, where is the book you’ve been waiting weeks for? Hmm?” Yamaguchi stood up quickly and looked over to Tanaka who had slowly lowered his book. The book. “Tanaka? Did you happen to drop a book when bring in all those heavy boxes?”

_ He was going to see Ennoshita again. _

 

That was Tanaka’s only thought on repeat as Daichi and him made their way to Sugawara’s bookstore. 

 

Daichi looked over to his friend. “Don't think I've seen you smile that big since the time we won nationals.” 

 

Tanaka felt his face drop.  _ Had he been smiling?  _ His eyebrows knitted together.  _ Fuck. He had been. _ Tanaka looked over to Daichi and shouldered him. Daichi staggered a few steps towards the road. He threw a smirk in Tanaka's direction. 

 

“Eh, fuck off.” Tanaka turned back and looked down at the sidewalk. A smile still threatening to show on his face.

 

“You should have gotten his number.” Daichi says as he elbows Tanaka’s arm. 

 

“Why? So you and Sugawara have someone to go on double dates with?” Tanaka gave a huff of a laugh. “by the way, you totally flubbed the other day in the car.”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Daichi shook his head.

 

“Is it because you know he's with someone else?” Tanaka sucked his lips into his mouth. He did not mean to bring it up like this.

 

“No. Because…” Daichi stopped on the sidewalk. “What do you mean someone else?”

 

Tanaka stopped and turned to his friend. He scratched his beanie covered head. “Uh, I know I should have said something before now but,” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders. “I saw that kid, the one who works at the bookstore with Sugawara, I saw him come out of Sugawara’s apartment.”

 

Daichi looked confused. “Yamaguchi?” Daichi began walking again. Tanaka followed and watched the wheels turn in his head. Daichi stopped and turned back to Tanaka. “Wait.  How do you know where Sugawara lives?”

 

“He actually lives next to me.” Tanaka started their pace this time.

 

“Really?” Daichi sounded even more confused. 

 

They were half a block away from the store when Tanaka stopped Daichi. “Look, Noya and I talked about this…”

 

“Noya knows?!” Daichi’s voice raised, but he quickly calmed himself and looked around.

 

“Yeah. But only because I didn't know how to tell you.” Tanaka tilted his head towards the bookstore. 

 

Daichi grabbed Tanaka’s arm, “Wait.”

 

“Look, Daichi… I’m sorry. I just thought you should know.” Tanaka lifted his shoulders.

 

Daichi followed Tanaka into the bookstore although in less than high spirits. Sugawara made his way quickly to them. “Tanaka! Daichi!”

 

Tanaka watched as Daichi tried his best to pull a smile to his face but it fell when he saw the youngest librarian step from the shelves Sugawara had just walked out of. Sugawara looked slightly concerned but tried to brush it off. 

 

“How was practice? Were they still psyched for this weekend?” Sugawara smiled and motioned them to sit at the couch and chairs right next to the front desk. 

 

Tanaka looked around quickly before sitting down. Still, he craned his neck to look over the counter. As much as he loved looking at Sugawara. He couldn't help but be drawn to those dark silky strands of Sugawara’s best friend. 

 

“Definitely fired up.” Daichi almost grumbled but added a smile to his face. 

 

Tanaka looked to him and watched as he shot daggers into the back of Yamaguchi’s back. Tanaka kicked out his foot to hit his friend. 

 

Sugawara noticed and looked between him and Daichi and then Daichi and the bookshelf Yamaguchi disappeared behind. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Peachy.” Tanaka said. 

 

Daichi slumped down into the couch across from Tanaka. Sugawara sitting next to him almost sitting directly on his lap. Sugawara turned to Daich, one hand draped over his shoulder the other slipping down his forearm and into his fingers. There he tangled them and Tanaka watch every single wall Daichi had just built, crumble. 

 

“Daichi?” Sugawara smiled and poked his cheek. “Daichi, what's wrong?”

 

“He's just mad because I still have a higher spiking point.” Tanaka lounged back trying to look cool. He crossed a leg over his knee. “Daichi might have bigger thighs than me but they don't help him any.”

 

Sugawara blushed as he looked down at Daichi’s thighs before quickly averting his eyes. Tanaka chuckled at that. Daichi cleared his throat and sent Tanaka a glare. Tanaka only saluted him.

 

Tanaka watched as Yamaguchi moved to the next row of shelves. He dismissed himself and went to help.

 

He looked down a few of the long aisles to see if Ennoshita was down them. His shoulders slumped and he looked behind him to the desk that was empty and the door behind it.  _ Maybe he was just in the office. _

 

Tanaka looked over books before he stopped next to the cart. Yamaguchi looked up and smiled to him. “Hey. Heard you guys won. Congrats.”

 

“Yeah.” Tanaka smiled big and looked at the half empty cart. “Need help?”

 

Yamaguchi smiled and motioned to the books. “The code on the spine is numerical. Just put it in its order.” 

 

Tanaka picked up a book three down from the one Yamaguchi just picked up.  _ 239.122 _ . He looked to the books in front of him.  _ 217.094. _

 

“It's probably behind you. I've already done that shelf.” Yamaguchi pointed out. 

 

Tanaka nodded and turned.  _ 234.118. _ He searched farther down before placing the book. He smiled and rose to pick up another. 

 

“Sugawara send you? You know he doesn't really mean for you to help.” Yamaguchi said as he placed books back.

 

Tanaka shook his head. “No. I was tired of the love birds.”

 

Yamaguchi laughed at this. “Ennoshita does the exact same thing.”

 

Tanaka bit his lip at that thought.  _ He runs from the sickening couple too? _

 

“He had family come in today.” Yamaguchi placed another book on the shelf. “He said he hoped they didn't stay too long but he took off for today and tomorrow just in case.”

 

Tanaka’s high spirit plummeted. But he shrugged his shoulders trying to seem unaffected. “Yeah?”

 

Yamaguchi hip bumped the cart making it lightly bump into Tanaka. Tanaka turned and gave a soft glare at the younger. Yamaguchi smirked, “He said he was gonna stop by tomorrow. About 1. We have another shipment coming in and there is this new book he's wanting to check out before we put it on the shelf.”

 

“Is 12:30 too early to be here?” Tanaka grinned. 

 

“Make it 12:15 and I think you'll be golden.” Yamaguchi bumped the cart against Tanaka's hip.

 

[*.*]

 

Ennoshita sighed and slid down the door. The back of his head hit the door and he closed his eyes.  _ Why was family always so pressing? _

 

‘How is living on your own, Enno?’

 

‘Are you still doing school full time?’

 

‘Chikara, honey, please tell me you found a decent job since you've been away.’

 

‘Ennoshita! Tell your grandmother about that darling girlfriend of yours.’

 

Ennoshita scrunched his face up at that memory. 

 

He hadn't exactly told his family about no longer dating the girl from the coffee shop. She was great. He knew that much. Still worked there and knew exactly what to make anytime he stepped through the doors. 

 

The only thing was they weren't dating anymore. 

 

She had said something about Ennoshita always pushing her away. Ennoshita didn't understand. He liked his space. He enjoyed his alone time. But she loved being together. All the time. 

 

And that was exhausting to Ennoshita. 

 

_ Though after two years it might be time to actually tell his family _ … 

 

Ennoshita put his chin on his knees. But then it would bring up reasons why they stopped and why Ennoshita hasn’t been seeing anyone for the past two years. 

 

_ But now with Tanaka… _

 

Ennoshita smiled at that. He bit his lip and stood. He cleared his apartment. Picking up a few glasses. Ennoshita’s smile faltered.

_ But now there’s Tanaka! Fuck! _

 

Ennoshita quickly placed the glasses into the sink before placing his hands on the counter to steady himself. Well he definitely couldn’t tell his family now. 

 

_ Ennoshita Chikara, born and bred to run the family car business, now without a “steady” job, no longer a student at the university, no girlfriend and NOW likes men. _

 

Ennoshita grumbled. He wasn’t sure how his family really felt about that but he could only imagine the disappointment his parents would feel about him. 

 

Ennoshita turned to his empty apartment. There were little places where he could see that his family had been there. But now his head was spinning with all these different scenarios. It stirred a slight anger and also disappointment. He couldn’t clean his apartment like this. He would probably end up trashing it more than actually putting things away.

 

He quickly made his way to the bathroom. He began stripping and looked down at his watch. Before taking it  off he read: 01:26 AM. Great. He needed a shower to clear his head but this was way too late to take a shower. Or way too early. He was already this close to being in there. Ennoshita sighed and shook his head at himself. 

 

He turned on the hot water giving it a few seconds before stepping in. He flipped the cold on just enough that it cooled the completely scalding water. Ennoshita sighed again and leaned his head against the cool tile. 

 

_ ‘Hmm. Hmm. Hm Hmmm… _

_ Hmm hm. Hmm  _ _ burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful _

_ Somethin' beautiful…’ _

 

Ennoshita closed his eyes and let the warm water release the tension from his shoulders. 

 

_ ‘Selling a dream _

_ Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle _

_ On a miracle…’ _

 

He licked his lips and sang a little louder. His head still tilted against the slowly warming tiles. 

 

_ ‘Say, go through the darkest of days _

_ Heaven's a heartbreak away _

_ Never let you go, never let me down’ _

 

Ennoshita heard a squeal of pipes, signaling that someone on the other side of either of these walls had begun their shower as well.

 

_ ‘Oh, it's been a hell of a ride _

_ Driving the edge of a knife _

_ Never let you go, never let me down’ _

 

His voice turned to almost question. But he applied shampoo to his hands and lathered them in deeply into his hair. Tugging at the strands.

 

_ ‘Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah _

_ I won't give up, nah-nah-nah _

_ Let me love you _

_ Let me love you _

_ Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah _

_ Hmm…’ _

 

Ennoshita began humming at the end of the chorus and rinsed out the shampoo. He reached for his soap and tapped his fingers to  the beat out on the half empty bottle. And he almost dropped the bottle when he heard  _ it _ . 

 

_ ‘Don't fall asleep _

_ At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us _

_ Miles ahead of us’ _

 

Everything stilled as Ennoshita heard the voice. There was a pause and Ennoshita began to wonder if the person on the other side of the wall was looking at the same wall.

 

_ ‘All that we need _

_ Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough _

_ Know we're good enough’ _

 

Ennoshita now became very worried and quickly turned off the water. He almost tripped getting out of the shower.  _ And away from that wall.  _ He wrapped a towel around the lower half.

 

_ Had they always been able to hear him? Fu…  _

 

Ennoshita took quick steps out of his bathroom, still dripping. He called Sugawara as soon as he found his phone on the kitchen counter. As soon as he heard the click of being picked up he began in a hushed scream, “They can hear me.”

 

Sugawara’s tired voice came through. “Who can?”

 

“They neighbors can hear me sing!” Ennoshita was afraid to get much louder. He knew the walls were thin but he freely sang with gusto in his apartment. More specifically the shower. When he began explaining this to Sugawara he only received a laugh.

 

“Enno, dear friend of mine, why are you taking a shower at… 01:45 in the morning?” Sugawara sighed into the phone. “And then calling to tell me that your neighbors heard you singing? You knew the walls were thin.. Did you think it only worked one way?”

 

Ennoshita grumbled and slumped down onto his bed. He pouted slightly wanting Sugawara to feel sorry for him, not for him to be right. “But Sugawara…” 

 

“Chikara. We will talk about this tomorrow.” The line went dead and Ennoshita scowled at his phone.

 

\----

Ennoshita pulled on his oversized sweater. It was getting way too cold. He wished he could take it back when he said he was ready for cooler weather again. 

 

He had finally cleaned up his apartment that morning, from where his family had stayed. Slowly and very, very quietly. He didn't like how his neighbors could hear him. It made himself conscious about talking any louder than a whisper and only humming a few lines.

 

When Ennoshita entered the bookstore, he saw that Tanaka was sprawled across the couch and a book in his hand. Ennoshita stopped. It was like something  he wanted to take a picture of and hang it on his wall. He looked like one of those models he saw in home magazines. Those ones that make old stuck up apartments look very appealing and homely. Like you wanted to come home and sit on that couch, right in between Tanaka's legs and just snuggle while he read. Ennoshita ducked his head and blushed. 

 

He practically ran to the book box and looked through the books. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked for the book. He stood and looked for the invoice. He knew that book was coming in this shipment. He scrambled through the books again and double checked the invoice. It was right there the third one down. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Ennoshita sat down on the ground beside the box. He looked up to the younger guy with a sad look. “They didn’t mail my book.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Yamaguchi kneeled down next to him.

 

“Yeah. I’ve triple checked this whole bo…” Ennoshita narrowed his eyes as a smirk slowly grew on Yamaguchi’s face. “Where’s the book, Yama?”

 

Yamaguchi gave a wicked smile and then tapped his chin. “Hmm, where is the book you’ve been waiting weeks for? Hmm?” Yamaguchi stood up quickly and looked over to Tanaka who had slowly lowered his book.  _ The book _ . “Tanaka? Did you happen to drop a book when bring in all those heavy boxes?”

 

Tanaka smirked and closed the book. He tapped the book to his chin twice. “You know I think there might have been a thump when I tried to balance those two boxes…”

 

“You!” Ennoshita all but jumped the counter and over to Tanaka. Tanaka laughed and pushed himself so he was behind the couch. Ennoshita stood on the warm couch cushions Tanaka had just been sitting in. Ennoshita scrambled for the book. Tanaka laughing and moving it from his reach taking a few steps back. Ennoshita clambered over the couch. “Tanaka give it!”

 

“Tanaka give it!” Tanaka said in a way too high pitched tone to be mimicking Ennoshita. He laughed and took off towards the maze of shelves. Ennoshita was hot on his heels.

 

They walked quickly, more like jogged, through the aisles. Tanaka circling the two college students in the manga aisle. He paused to tell them about a new series coming out. Ennoshita busted through the group almost tackling Tanaka. Tanaka dodging last minute before circling Sugawara once he reached the counter.

 

“Sugawara save me!” Tanaka hid behind the grey haired man. Sugawara put up his hands as a shield. He laughed and looked to the half laughing half angry Ennoshita.

 

Ennoshita ‘humphed’ and crossed his arms across his chest. “All I want is that book. I've been waiting weeks for it!”

 

Ennoshita dove for Sugawara, Tanaka and his book. Sugawara pushed Ennoshita's shoulders and Tanaka squealed and ducked down. Sugawara began laughing again. 

 

Yamaguchi stood to the side with a wide grin on his face. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting but he felt proud of himself. He knew that Tanaka was the perfect bait to make Ennoshita laugh again. A real one. One that he was having a hard time controlling now that Sugawara had his arms around his waist and he was reaching for Tanaka and the book.

 

Ennoshita pushed at the arms around his waist and then reached out to Tanaka. “Tanaka, just give me the book.”  Ennoshita felt Sugawara laugh.

 

“What do you say?” Sugawara held tight to his friend.

 

“Now, Dammit!” Ennoshita tried wiggling from the grey haired man. There was a chorus of laughter around him. He felt the corners of his mouth tip up too. Tanaka waved the book just a hair away from Ennoshita’s fingertips. 

 

“Nicely?” Tanaka pulled the book back to his chest. 

 

Ennoshita looked the bald man up and down. He looked very nice today. He was dressed in a black cargo jacket and a white t-shirt with black, ripped skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. A dark red beanie sat over his shaved head. Ennoshita bit his lip. Ennoshita finally went limp in Sugawara’s arms. He looked down at the ground with a slight pout.

 

Tanaka cooed and began to step forward. “No! DON'T IT'S A…” Sugawara began to yell but it was too late.

 

Ennoshita jerked out of Sugawara’s arms and jumped at Tanaka. Finally tackling him. He clutched and yanked the book from Tanaka’s hands. Ennoshita shoved off Tanaka and wrapped his arms tight around the book. 

 

“Holy fu…” Tanaka was laughing and finally pulling himself up off the floor. 

 

“Chikara doesn't mess around when it comes to his books.” Yamaguchi stood to the side laughing. 

 

Sugawara shook his head with a large smile. “I tried to warn you.” Sugawara helped Tanaka from the floor. 

 

Ennoshita hissed when Tanaka took a step towards him. But quickly broke into laughter as Tanaka scrambled back. 

 

“Yamaguchi made me do it!” Tanaka pointed to Yamaguchi, who gave an innocent shrug.

 

Ennoshita sent a small glare to the younger. He looked down at the book in his hands.  _ All was right in the world again. _

 

“You going to take that with you on Thursday?” Tanaka had asked once Ennoshita had looked calm again.

 

Ennoshita tilted his head. “Thursday?” 

 

Tanaka looked over to Sugawara. “Yeah, Thursday. Aren’t you… Didn’t Sugawara invite you?” 

 

Ennoshita turned his lips down in a frown. _ Yeah Sugawara had invited him but why couldn’t Tanaka ask him?  _ Ennoshita wanted to make sure that Tanaka really wanted him there. Ennoshita gave a small shake of his head. He looked between his friend and Tanaka.

 

“Oh,” Tanaka shrugged. “Well the boys made it to the prelims. And we were going to go support them.” 

 

“We?” Ennoshita asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Tanaka pointed to himself and then to Sugawara. “Sugawara and Daichi and maybe Noya and his boyfriend.” Tanaka shurgged, “And me. Hopefully you?”

 

Ennoshita tried his best not to smile and squeal. He tried not to do a happy dance right there in the middle of the bookstore. He completely restrained himself when he wanted to throw his arms around Tanaka’s neck. Instead he bit his lip and nodded. “Sure.” 

 

Tanaka smiled and nodded. Ennoshita watched as a happiness bloomed in his eyes. That was what sent Ennoshita into a blushing mess. “Great! I’ll see you in a couple of days then?”

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita pushed a hair behind his ear. 

 

“Great.” Tanaka stuffed his hands inside the big pockets of his jacket and began to walk towards the door. He turned around one last time and winked. “I’ll see you then.”

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita called after him. 

 

Once Tanaka was finally out the door Ennoshita let out a long breath. His face warmed and he looked down to the nearly forgotten book in his hands. 

 

“Yeah, Tanaka. You can push me over this desk and bang…” Sugawara said mockingly in Ennoshita’s ear.

 

Ennoshita turned and glared so hard that if looks could kill, Sugawara would be in the the earth’s most center rings.

 

“Dang, Enno, make him work for it.” Yamaguchi said leaning over the counter.

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Ennoshita shrugged and looked to the door again. “Plus he deserved it. He stole my book.”

 

Sugawara and Yamaguchi looked at each other and shared a look. Both with a large smile and they nodded to the other. 

 

“Ugh. I am going home now to enjoy my book.” Ennoshita said over his shoulder as he began walking towards the door. “Yamaguchi there is a thick layer of dust on the display case out here. Why don’t you busy yourself with that?” 

 

Ennoshita heard grumbling behind him. He smiled and walked home clutching the book tight to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song: Let Me Love You by DJ Snake
> 
> Thank you Roku for helping me! You have no idea the amount of times I look to add commas!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope you have enjoyed it so far! Poor Ennoshita has sung his heart out for so long!


	7. The One Where They Hold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita unlocked the door to the store. He stepped in and turned and held the door open for Tanaka. “They should be here any minute.” Ennoshita moved farther in, turning on different lamps and then the low lights over the desk. He turned to see Tanaka watching him.”What?”
> 
> Tanaka seemed to snap back to earth. “Ha. Nothing. Need help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry this is a little late. 
> 
> Thank you, Roku! My story would be close to completely comma-less without you.

Ennoshita continued to tiptoe around his apartment and any time he stood in the shower he made sure to not open his mouth. Sure, it had been a few days since the whole singing incident and obviously his neighbors didn't seem to mind. He even moved his lessons with Yamaguchi to the store after hours. 

 

He didn't like the idea, that so many people had heard him. He would hum but never did he ever sing out loud and in his apartment again. 

 

Ennoshita pulled the black sweater over his head. The weather was way too cold. He pulled up a pair of black skinny jeans and high-tops. He looked down at himself. He felt like he looked like a teenager again. He pulled on his hat and fluffed his bangs slightly. He grabbed his scarf and jacket from the rack before stepping out and locking his apartment. 

 

As he walked to the store he put on his scarf and jacket. He turned when he heard footsteps jogging up behind him. 

 

Tanaka wore a grey beanie and the black cargo jacket with jeans and a pair of nice tennis shoes. He smiled as he approached Ennoshita. “Hey.”

 

“Hey. You don't live too far either?” Ennoshita called out. 

 

Tanaka slowed and pulled earphones from under the beanie. “Nah. I'm in apartments not too far from here…”

 

Ennoshita nodded and looked down to the sidewalk. He tried not to blush when Tanaka’s eyes traced his body.

 

“Nice hat.” Tanaka nodded to it. “Do you and Suga often trade hats?”

 

Ennoshita reached up for the hat in question, remembering one of the first times Sugawara had went out with Daichi. “Oh, no. Suga just decided to steal it that day. Claiming my outfit looked much better without it.” 

 

Tanaka laughed but it stopped short and he went silent. Tanka’s eyes falling on the hat. Ennoshita worried his lip the longer he stood there in silence. Tanaka slowly taking in every inch of him.

 

“Well I don't know about you but I'm cold.” Ennoshita nodded towards the store and began walking. It didn't take long before Tanaka was walking next to him. 

 

“Sorry.” Tanaka bumped his shoulder. “So where is your book?”

 

“Book?” Ennoshita looked down at the pavement confused.

 

“Yeah, the one you almost murdered me for?” Tanaka chuckled

 

Ennoshita laughed, “Oh that book.”

 

“Yeah  _ that  _ book.” 

 

“I read it already.” Ennoshita shrugged. “I actually read it that night. It was very good. You should check it out.”

 

Ennoshita unlocked the door to the store. He stepped in and turned and held the door open for Tanaka. “They should be here any minute.” Ennoshita moved farther in, turning on different lamps and then the low lights over the desk. He turned to  see Tanaka watching him.”What?”

 

Tanaka seemed to snap back to earth. “Ha. Nothing. Need help?”

 

Ennoshita gave him a weird look. “No, I just need to get this set up for when Yamaguchi gets here.”

 

Ennoshita sat at the desk and was typing on the computer. He looked up to see Tanaka staring into space again, still standing in the same spot at the door. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Why?” Tanaka blinks a few times and smiles. 

 

“You seem really spacey.” Ennoshita chuckles. “You can sit…”

 

“How do you know Yamaguchi?” Tanaka blurts out.

 

“Uh,” Ennoshita gave him a very questioning look, “I tutor him. He is a smart kind but when it comes to his biology. And then in mu…”

 

“TANAKA!” A short guy with blond streaks comes barreling in. Nearly knocking over Tanaka. 

 

“NOYA!” Tanaka shouts back. 

 

Ennoshita shakes his head as the two do some secret handshake. His eyes catch onto the man behind ‘Noya’. He smiles at the two and in turn greets Tanaka with a hug. 

 

“So glad  you guys could make it!” Tanaka pats both of them on the shoulder. “Those boys are sure to win today. I got a look at the tournament bracket, they play Tokonami first.”

 

“You know that no one is guaranteed to win, Ryuu.” The tall man said looking down at his friend. “I mean look at the year we finally took back our powerhouse name.”

 

Tanaka waved his hand in the air. “Nah. I watched their last tournament. Their ace injured his knee and is probably out for the rest of the season,”

 

“I don’t know man. Those benchwarmers are pretty scary.” The three chuckled. 

 

“Oh! Noya, Asahi, this is Ennoshita.” Tanaka smiled and looked over to Ennoshita. The three walked to him. Ennoshita bowed his head politely. “Enno, this is Nishinoya and Asahi.” Tanaka pointing to each as he said each name.

 

“So, you’re Ennoshita.” Nishinoya smiled at him. 

 

Ennoshita felt his smile go uneasy. “Uh, maybe?”

 

“Tanaka talks about you a lot.” Nishinoya points out. 

 

Tanaka slaps the back of Nishinoya’s head hard. “Not cool.” 

 

Before the air could get anymore awkward, the door clicked again revealing a shivering Yamaguchi. Ennoshita felt a small relief in him.

 

“Yamaguchi.” Ennoshita called out. He watched as Nishinoya elbowed Tanaka hard in the side a few times. “Yama, these are Tanaka’s friends. Nishinoya and Asahi.” 

 

Yamaguchi smiled brightly to them. “Hi.” He made his way quickly to the desk. Taking off a few layers. Yamaguchi stood watching Tanaka and his friends on the other side of the desk.

 

Ennoshita began running through the list of things Yamaguchi would need for the day. “And then after that you might want to…”

 

“Double check. I know.” Yamaguchi smiled and handed Ennoshita his scarf and jacket. Ennoshita smiled guiltily and reached for his hat too. Yamaguchi swatted at his hand. “Youroutfit looks much better without it.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Yama. Text me if you need anything.”

 

“Have fun.” Yamaguchi smiled largely. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He called out as Ennoshita quickly ushered Tanaka out the door. Both blooming a bright pink.

 

Tanaka and Ennoshita in the very back of Daichi’s mother’s van. Nishinoya was turned around and talking with Tanaka. His eyes always skipping over to Ennoshita.

 

“So, we all know Sugawara and Tanaka…” Nishinoya drawled out. Tanaka shook his head. Ennoshita looked between the two and then towards the front seat. His eyes searching for Sugawara. “I know a little from what Tanaka has told me.” Tanaka reached up and slapped Nishinoya hard on the shoulder. “But what do you do?”

 

Ennoshita lowered his head. He already wanted this ride to be over. “I work with Sugawara at the bookstore…” The questions never seemed to stop until they reached the gym.

 

The gym they stepped into was larger than the last one. Noya and Tanaka made it to the upper levels first. They were talking animatedly as Nishinoya pointed to the floor. Then they looked around the bleachers.

 

“I guess they are warming up.” Tanaka said as the others approached. “We figure that they will play in the center court next. That game is wrapping up.” 

 

They all followed the loud pair to bleachers close to the front center. Tanaka sat to the right side of Ennoshita and Sugawara and Daichi to the left side of Ennoshita. Nishinoya sat to the right side of Tanaka and Asahi next to him. 

 

“Go, go, let’s go let’s go Dateko!” 

 

Ennoshita looked over to where Asahi had sat. Tanaka and Noya sat forward discussing different plays they had seen. Asahi sat far back in his chair an arm over the back of Noya’s seat. Ennoshita watched as Asahi’s face gave a grimace. Asahi glanced around and noticed Ennoshita looking his way. “Bad memories.”

 

“Whose Date Tech?” Ennoshita asked. Tanaka rose from where him and Nishinoya had been talking.

 

“The Iron Wall.” Tanaka chuckled as Nishinoya rubbed at Asahi’s thigh. 

 

Asahi hit his hand away. “I’m fine now. I destroyed that wall last time. If you remember correctly.”

 

“The Iron Wall?” Ennoshita furrowed his brow. “Is that like an actual term?”

 

“No.” Tanaka pulled open a packet. He pointed to where a picture of their team. The flag hanging behind them. “They are known to be highly trained blockers.”

 

“Very,  _ very _ tall trained blockers.” Nishinoya added. 

 

Ennoshita nodded. He looked at the uniforms in the picture then searched for them down on the floor. He did in fact see three very tall boys always jumping to block the ball. More than half of the time,  kill blocking it. 

 

“So, they were nicknamed, Iron Wall. Just kind of stuck.” Tanaka shrugged.

 

Ennoshita nodded. “So, everyone has these nicknames?” 

 

Tanaka shook his head. “Not all. Mostly players give the other players names. When I came to play for Karasuno, we were named ‘the flightless crows.’ We had taken a quick fall from glory once the Little Giant retired.”

 

“Little Giant?” Ennoshita rose an eyebrow.

 

“The kid was awesome. Short and played like the tallest one on the court. Many tried to replicate him. We even had a teammate that definitely rivaled his title.” Tanaka explained. Nishinoya and Asahi nodded along.

 

“Once you get a solid nickname like “Iron Wall” for your team. And year after year, after year you continue to contain this nickname and that’s what you’re known for.” Asahi noted. “And kids go to different schools to strengthen their playing.” Asahi looked over to Nishinoya. “Unless you’re Noya. Then you only go because you like the girls uniform.”

 

Tanaka and Asahi started laughing when Nishinoya crossed his arms with a pout. 

 

Ennoshita gave a smile and turned his attention back to the games in front of him. Karasuno was now filing in and heading to the middle court. They began a few practice hits. They all stood and walked to the rail. 

 

Ennoshita watched the game still a little slow and Tanaka helping him along. He tried his best to keep up with the terms and rules but sometimes he would get them switched. Sometimes the plays were so quick, he felt like he need someone to rewind and slow down the footage in his mind.  

 

When they switched sides Ennoshita realized he could almost understand more of what Karasuno was doing. Watching hand signals, they couldn’t see before. Tanaka commenting on what most of the signals were but getting a few wrong.

 

“Sometimes they might use a different signal. Sometimes the signal doesn’t get used at all.” Tanaka leaned in close to him as it began to get louder in the gym. “There are also vocal signals. Which I think is what the other team is using. Watch.”

 

Tanaka pointed to the opposite team. A very tall number six yelled out, “Baahhh.” A few players took a running start towards the net and the setter tossed it to the kid on the far left of the net.

 

“Bah?” Ennoshita asked. 

 

“And Nee.” Tanaka counted on his fingers with a few sound effects. “None of them really sound like actual words just someone making noise. Those really work until the other team realizes what each sound is.” 

 

“That sounds like a lot of trouble.” Ennoshita leaned on his elbow over the rail. 

 

“It is if you don’t have a backup plan.” Tanaka leaned over with  him, bumping his shoulder. 

 

Ennoshita looked over with a smile tugging on the edge of his lips. “Are you telling me from experience?” 

 

“Yeah. We played a whole game getting our asses kicked.” Tanaka chuckled. “It sucked then but now that I look back, we could have easily come up with something on the side.”

 

Ennoshita huffed out a laugh and turned, looking back at the game.

 

[-*-]

 

Tanaka clapped as the teary eyed kids took a bow. “Good game.” He called out to the younger kids. He rubbed at his forehead, when the kids turned to gather their things.

 

Ennoshita had a small frown on his face. “They looked like they were going to win that one.”

 

Tanaka patted his shoulder. “Yeah. It was close.” 

 

The ride home was slightly more solemn. They talked over a few things, about the plays Karasuno missed and the plays they seemed to really excel at. The four boys told Sugawara and Ennoshita about different plays they did as a team.

 

When they arrived back at the bookstore Nishinoya and Asahi almost immediately said their goodbyes and brief talk about meeting up again. Nishinoya jumped on Asahi’s back and they left in the opposite direction of the apartments.

 

“I’ll walk you.” Tanaka said with a smile as they all stood outside the bookstore. A small blush formed over Ennoshita’s cheek.  _ Which could have been from the cold _ . Tanaka thought. 

 

“I actually need to check a few things.” Ennoshita motioned to the store with his thumb over his shoulder. 

 

“I can wait with you.” Tanaka offered.

 

“Enno, why not leave it until tomorrow?” Sugawara spoke up. His head was on Daichi’s shoulder and Daichi had him pulled in close, sharing body heat in the cold night air.

 

“I just…” Ennoshita started.

 

“Leave it.” Sugawara glared slightly. When Ennoshita went to say something else. Sugawara interrupted him again. “You go into that shop any more tonight and you are fired.”

 

Ennoshita’s face went slack. “You can’t fire me.”

 

“Sure I can. I now have the best checker outer, Tadashi. Remember?” Sugawara gave a smirk.

 

Ennoshita huffed and leveled his eyes with Sugawara’s. Both gave an impressive glare. Tanaka looked between the two. Ennoshita bit his lip in order to keep his stare focused. 

 

A large white cloud came from Ennoshita as he blew out a breath. “Fine. Come on Tanaka.”

 

Tanaka turned his head to hide his smile. He followed behind Ennoshita a few steps and chuckled when Sugawara called out a, ‘Goodnight!’

 

“Don’t encourage him.” Ennoshita sent a small glare over his shoulder, but Tanaka could see the very evident smile on his lips.

 

Tanaka sped up his steps, as he fell into step alongside Ennoshita. “So, you often walk to work?”

 

Ennoshita nodded, “Most of the times, but it's starting to get too cold.” He brought his hands to his face and warmed them with his breath.

 

“Here.” Tanaka grabbed his hands in between his. Ennoshita blushed and looked at where their hands were joined. Tanaka walked backwards with ease. “Better?”

 

Ennoshita nodded and was slightly surprised to see that Tanaka could keep such a pace backwards. After a while he spoke up his concern, “You’re going to hurt yourself walking like that.”

 

“I am not…” Tanaka tripped slightly and Ennoshita grabbed at his forearms. Both holding onto the other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. White plumes curling around their faces.

 

Grey eyes met brown before flickering down to Ennoshita’s pink smile. Two of Ennoshita’s white teeth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, slowly letting it go. Tanaka sucked in a small breath. He moved to the side and held onto Ennoshita’s hand. “How about I keep this one warm and in a block, I’ll switch sides and warm the other one.”

 

Ennoshita gave a shy smile and nodded. He stuffed his other hand deep inside his pocket. 

 

It took everything in Tanaka’s power not to look down at where his fingers intertwined with Ennoshita’s. He wanted to swing their hands between them like he would if they were kids. But then Ennoshita might think of him weird. Instead he just kept his hand to a small normal swing. 

 

At the next block Tanaka did as he said he would and switched hands. Causing Ennoshita to giggle but surrender his hand anyway. “We only have a half a block left.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Tanaka waved the thought off. “If you need it to be equal, next time we walk together I’ll make sure to hold this hand.” He raised their hands up. Ennoshita shook his head with a smile.  _ But no denial. That was a good thing.  _

 

“So which apartment complex?” Tanaka asked.

 

“That one.” Ennoshita pointed to the tan painted complex. 

 

Tanaka’s eyes widened.  _ What were the odds…  _ “I live in that one too.”

 

“Oh really? Which floor?” Ennoshita seemed to slightly tense.

 

“Third.” Tanaka said slowly.

 

Ennoshita stumbled slightly but kept his cool. Tanaka felt his fingers twitch. “Me too.”

 

_ No way.  _ Tanaka thought,  _ No fucking way. _

 

But he was proven right when Ennoshita and him stepped in front of Ennoshita’s door. “This is me.” Ennoshita gave a tight lipped smile. He looked around slightly. “What number…”

 

Tanaka pointed to the door to the left. Both of them had slightly wide eyes.

 

Tanaka was the first to break the small silence. “I thought Sugawara was my neighbor.”

 

Ennoshita tilted his head, “What gave you that idea?”

 

Tanaka chuckled before filling him on his side of the story. The hat and jacket, then Yamaguchi leaving Ennoshita’s apartment and he thought Sugawara and Yamaguchi were a couple because of the bookstore. 

 

Ennoshita shook his head and began laughing. Laughing so hard he leaned against his door. “You thought…” Ennoshita had tried to start but fell into another round of laughter. 

 

Tanaka stood to the side with his arms crossed. A smile on his face as he watched Ennoshita laugh.

 

“You… Oh god.” Ennoshita put a hand over his stomach. “You thought Sugawara could sing?”

 

Tanaka shrugged, “I thought he was my neighbor. So yes, I thought Sugawara could sing.” Tanaka crossed his arms. “Why? Can he not sing?”

 

“Hell, no.” Ennoshita was still trying to control his laughter. “Oh, that was great. Thank you, Tanaka, I needed that laugh.” 

 

Tanaka shook his head and clicked his tongue. “You are a horrible best friend.”

 

Ennoshita shook his head, “No. you’ve just never heard him sing before. I swear it only takes one time and you will understand.”

 

“So mean.” Tanaka chuckled.

 

Ennoshita smiled and shook his head. The two stood there for a moment,  before Ennoshita interrupted the silence. “Thank you for walking me.”

 

“Well now that we are neighbors, anytime.” Tanaka bowed his head, not breaking eye contact with the sleepy brown eyes.

 

“So, if we weren’t neighbors, this would have just been a onetime thing?” Ennoshita questioned with a small eyebrow raise.

 

Tanaka almost blushed.  _ Smooth.  _ “We will never know now, will we?” 

 

Ennoshita and Tanaka chuckled. Ennoshita bit his lip before quickly hugging Tanaka. Tanaka didn’t even get to hug him back as Ennoshita pulled away and opened his door. “Goodnight, Tanaka. I had a great time.”

 

“Me too.” Tanaka smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Good night.”

 

Ennoshita sent him one last smile before closing the door. And when Tanaka got into his apartment he fists pumped the air. Whisper yelling, “Yes, yes, yes!” 

 

Tanaka slumped down onto his couch and stared at the wall that he shared with Ennoshita. A smile never falling from his face as he texted Nishinoya.

 

**To Yuu:**

_ Ennoshita Chikara is my singing neighbor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now they know they're neighbors! WooHOO! 
> 
> But this is where I sadly have to tell you. I do not have my next chapter complete. :( I plan on working on it a lot this weekend (Long WeekEND!) So here is hoping I update next Monday!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I always love comments!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving (to my US readers!)  
> Sole


	8. The One Where Tanaka bets Ennoshita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka turned and started back towards the desk but paused and turned back to Ennoshita. “How much you want to bet that they are in the office making out?”
> 
> Ennoshita wrinkled his nose. “Ew. But I’ll take that bet. Loser buys lunch. Sugawara and Daichi are sitting behind that computer holding hands.”

Ennoshita smiled at the computer screen. If he had to choose, he was pretty happy that Tanaka was his neighbor. Though he was still slightly embarrassed that Tanaka had heard him. His eyes looked over the new books they could order for the store. But he couldn’t say his mind was into it.

 

“How many more romance novels are you going to add to the cart?” Sugawara chuckled in Ennoshita’s ear. “Maybe try changing it up and add yaoi to the list.”

 

Ennoshita blushed and raised his hand from the mouse to swat Sugawara away. “Shut up.” Ennoshita mumbled.

 

Sugawara sat next to Ennoshita. He looked to his long time friend. “Is there a certain reason…”

 

“Suga.” Ennoshita closed the tab and pulled open their system that keep books.

 

“That we are ordering so many romances?” Sugawara continued.

 

Ennoshita bit his lip to contain a smile. “At least I’m not scaring away all of our customers with my singing.” 

 

Sugawara crossed his arms with a pout. “Not everyone can be multi-talented like you, Ennoshita-kun.”

 

“Kun? Are you really upset with me about this, that we have gone back to honorifics?” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

 

“Don’t push it.” Sugawara leaned over and opened the tab on the computer again. “Now, about these books.”

 

Sugawara and Ennoshita were still sitting at the computer when Daichi and Tanaka entered the bookstore. Sugawara was the first to notice and nudged Ennoshita as he called out to them. Both boys smiled. Daichi leaned over the desk and Sugawara met him halfway and kissed him.

 

Tanaka rolled his eyes and leaned on his elbows. “Hey.”

 

Ennoshita smiled up at him, “Hey.” He looked back down to the computer. “So, we are getting new books for the store. Any suggestions?” 

 

Tanaka gave a light hum and Ennoshita looked up. Tanaka’s steel eyes were looking back towards the shelves. He had on a dark grey hoodie that made his eyes turn just a little darker. Ennoshita allowed himself to look at Tanaka a little longer. Tanaka was in thought and Ennoshita thought he had never seen a better looking man. His jaw was set but his lips twitched from side to side. Like his lips were helping him make the internal decision. And the distinct change between pale pink, when his lips were pushed to the other side of his face, to a slightly darker shade when Ennoshita could see them. They looked slightly chapped. Ennoshita bit his own lip and realized he had stared longer than he had planned to. Especially now that he realized his eyes were mainly taking a liking to Tanaka’s chapped, bottom lip.

 

Ennoshita quickly looked down to the computer.  _ Okay, no more late night romance novels. _ Ennoshita scrolled through the horror section.  _ Anything but romance.  _

 

“What about something sci-fi?” Tanaka asked, looking back down to the boy behind the desk.

 

“Who are you? Oikawa?” Daichi chuckled next to him.

 

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Fine, not sci-fi.”

 

“What about romance?” Daichi asked. “That section is always circulating, right?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. Ennoshita already has that filled.” Sugawara taunted. 

 

Ennoshita’s face went bright red. He cleared his throat and tried to mask his face with his hand. “We haven’t ordered any for a while.”

 

“Mmm.” Sugawara nudged him with a hum. Ennoshita shot Sugawara a look.

 

“Okay.” Tanaka looked between the blushing Ennoshita and a very smug looking Sugawara.

 

“You like books, right?” Ennoshita asked Tanaka. The light pink fading but the tips of his ears are still fairly red.

 

“Yeah?” Tanaka shrugged. “When I have time. That one book I started reading the last week was really good before I got tackled to the ground.” Ennoshita ducked his head as his face went right back to a very bright pink. “You should get more like that.”

 

Ennoshita nodded, he had already looked through the top young adult fictions for this month. But maybe he could go back and look again.

 

“Speaking of that book. What’s the number?” Tanaka asked grabbing a pen from the desk.

 

“Oh! Hold on.” Ennoshita opened their system and searched. “449.101.” 

 

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.” Tanaka clicked the pen and stepped away from the desk.

 

Sugawara elbowed Ennoshita hard in the side. Ennoshita gave a yelp and covered his now hurting side. Sugawara gave him a very pointed look. When Ennoshita furrowed his eyebrows, Sugawara pushed his chair. “Go help him find it, you lazy librarian.” Sugawara said out of the side of his mouth.

 

Ennoshita didn’t miss the deep chuckle of Daichi as he walked away. Ennoshita soon found Tanaka crouching down to look at the bottom shelf. 

 

Ennoshita had to hold his breath. Because Tanaka’s thighs looked amazing in the tight black denim. Tanaka also had a hold of the shelf a few above where he was looking and his hoodie sleeve had been pushed up, showing Tanaka’s tanned muscled forearms. Ennoshita didn’t know which god he should be thanking right now, but he was sending praises to both the arm gods and leg gods.

 

“Need help?” Ennoshita finally whispered out.

 

“Ha. I guess.” Tanaka was looking at his hand then down at the books. “449.101, right?”

 

“I think so.” Ennoshita leaned in a little closer. He crouched down along side of Tanaka.  _ 448.237, 448.239, 450.261, 451.100. Huh?  _ “It should be right here.” Ennoshita looked around a few of the shelves. People liked to just stick them anywhere. It really annoyed Ennoshita. “Well maybe someone has it.”

 

“It’s alright.” Tanaka shrugged. He moved to stand and held out his hand to Ennoshita. Ennoshita took it as Tanaka helped him stand without falling over. Tanaka gave Ennoshita’s hand a squeeze. Not letting go. “What other books do you have for me?”

 

“Well, none that I would tackle you over right now.” Ennoshita smiled slightly as Tanaka laughed. “But I think there might be one or two…” Ennoshita tugged on his hand, as he pulled Tanaka deeper into the store. 

 

Ennoshita picked out two similar books for Tanaka to read. Neither books were large but Ennoshita didn’t want to overwhelm Tanaka. He had already said he didn’t normally read due to his schedule. They had continued to stand close to the back wall, caught up on one of the subjects in the book Tanaka was currently turning over in his hands. 

 

“So, this is kind of off topic but,” Tanaka said swaying on his feet. He held the two books with one arm and the backside of his fingers ran down Ennoshita’s arm to his fingers, intertwining them together. “I want you and Sugawara and Daichi to swing by the bar this week.”

 

“Oh? You finally get a job?” Ennoshita asked his stomach doing small flips. 

 

“Nah. Part-time gig. Tora, my best friend, needs me this week to cover a few shifts.” Tanaka shrugged. His thumb rubbing from his wrist to the last knuckle of his thumb and back again. “It’s a great place! Really good music and I can make you a ‘Tanaka Slider’.” Tanaka winked at him.

 

Ennoshita just smiled and nodded his head. “Sure, I’ll come.”

 

“Really?” Tanaka’s eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita giggled.

 

Tanaka turned and started back towards the desk but paused and turned back to Ennoshita. They were fairly close and Ennoshita could feel Tanaka’s breath fan over him. “How much you want to bet that they are in the office making out?”

 

Ennoshita wrinkled his nose. “Ew. But I’ll take that bet. Loser buys lunch. Sugawara and Daichi are sitting behind that computer holding hands.”

 

Tanaka looked at him, then laughed. “Deal.” Tanaka tugged them along until both could see Sugawara and Daichi sitting behind the desk, locking lips.

 

Ennoshita cleared his throat and the two sprang apart. Tanaka rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like “They aren’t holding hands.” Ennoshita smiled to him and walked behind the counter. Tanaka pushing the books across to Ennoshita. 

 

“But they also aren’t in the office.” Ennoshita clicked his tongue. “So, I win.”

 

“What?!” Tanaka exclaimed laughing.

 

Ennoshita rose an eyebrow. “They are out here.”

 

“Yes, but they were closer to having sex than a hooker in the back of a cab!” Tanaka pointed to the two blushing males.

 

“Hey!” Daichi barked out. But Sugawara busted into giggles.

 

“Yes, but they weren’t in the office.”Ennoshita shrugged as he checked out the books. “So I was closer because  they were behind the desk.”

 

Tanaka glared at Ennoshita and then the other two. “They were still halfway to bang town.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes as he pushed the books back over the desk. “So, about where I would like to go for lunch tomorrow…” Tanaka grumbled and Ennoshita began to laugh. “I was thinking.”

 

“Hold on.” Sugawara stood up and pointed to both Tanaka and Ennoshita. “You guys have a date? Tomorrow for lunch?” Ennoshita nodded while Tanaka shrugged. “Who's going to watch the store?”

 

Ennoshita smiled too sweetly. “I thought that you had the best checker-outer, Sugawara-san?” His smile widened as Sugawara ran  his tongue over his teeth. “I’m kidding. Well, partially. Tadashi already said he would be coming in tomorrow.”

 

“Fine.” Sugawara sighed in defeat. “But let me know so I can be here.”

 

Ennoshita shook his head. “Like I was saying there is this really good ramen place a couple of blocks from here.”

 

“Anywhere you want.” Tanaka smiled brightly. “Daichi did you get a book? Or were you just here to check out the librarian?”

 

Ennoshita had to give a soft laugh at that. Daichi looked slightly flustered and Sugawara had his face turned away, but he was sure there was a small blush on his cheeks.

 

[-*-]

 

When Tanaka went to pick up Ennoshita the next day, he was humming the tune that Ennoshita had been singing the night before in the shower. Tanaka was very thankful for it. He missed his showers with music. They were so dull. 

 

Tanaka smiled as he opened the door. His date sitting in a dark green colored sweater and dark hair covering those sleepy brown eyes, that Tanaka was slowly growing to really like. When the door clicked behind Tanaka, Ennoshita looked up. A smile slowly formed on his face. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Ennoshita looked down Tanaka’s outfit. Tanaka self consciously pulled at the grey shirt he had worn under the black hooded cardigan. “I’ll be ready as soon as Yama gets here.”

 

Tanaka nodded and leaned against the checkout desk. “I hope he hurries. I’m starving!”

 

“He texted me about 5 minutes ago saying he was on the train to get here.” Ennoshita clicked a few things on the computer. Then those brown eyes looked up to steel ones. “It’s going to be like another 10 minutes. Why don’t you sit down?”

 

“Oh.” Tanaka looked around. There wasn’t anyone in the chair closest to the desk.  _ Maybe I could grab a manga and read for a bit?  _

 

“Tanaka?” Ennoshita asked in a soft voice. Tanaka looked over to him. “Just come sit back here with me.”

 

Tanaka made it around the desk and sat down next to Ennoshita. “Yeah. It’s a lot different on this side of the desk.” 

 

Ennoshita laughed and clicked on a few tabs on the computer. “I ordered another one of those books. Should be here next Tuesday.”

 

Tanaka nodded and watched as Ennoshita went through a long list of books on the computer. “You’re going to order all of those?”

 

“Yeah.” Ennoshita clicked on one and read the description. He nodded and continued looking through the catalog. He checked out one person before Yamaguchi finally made it into the store. His face flushed and he was trying to catch his breath. “Yama! Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi finally stood up but was still very much out of breath. “Cute girl on the train. She was talking and…” He huffed out a breath and loosened his scarf, “And I was talking and then I missed my stop and tried just walking the difference…”

 

Ennoshita covered his mouth to hide his smile. Tanaka just raised an eyebrow. “At least tell me you got her number, kid.”

 

The younger librarian's face dropped. “Her number!” Yamaguchi whined out and then sulked over to the desk. “Now I’ll probably never see her again!”

 

“Probably.” Tanaka shrugged. Ennoshita elbowed him hard in the side, causing him to yelp. Tanaka turned a glare to Ennoshita. “The fuck was that..?”

 

“Don’t think like that! I’m sure you will bump into her again.” Ennoshita  stood up and walked to Yamaguchi. He tried his best to comfort his younger friend. Every so often, brown eyes sent daggers to Tanaka.  Ennoshita guided Yamaguchi to the chair he was just in. “Now why don’t you just sit here and catch your breath?”

 

Yamaguchi nodded and thanked Ennoshita. “I’m so sorry. I made you guys late for your lunch date.”

 

Ennoshita just patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” Ennoshita began putting on his jacket and caught Tanaka’s eye. He nodded towards the door. “But we are going to go ahead and go. We’ll talk about this girl later, okay?”

  
  
  


Tanaka and Ennoshita made their way to the ramen place. They talked easily about a few things. Tanaka talked about volleyball and his part-time position right now at a friend’s bar. Tanaka kept the conversation lively as they waited for their food.

 

“Why don’t you sing?” Tanaka asked after a few mouthfuls of noodles.

 

Ennoshita crinkled his nose slightly and finished chewing. Then Ennoshita shrugged and looked down at his noodles. “Don’t know.”

 

Tanaka chewed quickly and pointed his chopsticks at Ennoshita. “For some reason, I think you do know.”

 

Ennoshita sighed and put down the bite he had begun moving towards his mouth. “Fine.” Ennoshita blew out a breath. “If you aren’t well known, you don’t go anywhere. It’s easier to just tutor and the bookstore keeps me busy.” Ennoshita began moving the ramen back to his mouth.

 

“Mm,” Tanaka swallowed the smaller bite he had taken. He watched as Ennoshita practically dropped his chopsticks in annoyance as the next sentence comes out of his mouth. “But can you get noticed if all you do is sit in the bookstore?”

 

“No.” Ennoshita put the ramen back into the warm liquid. “Which is why I stay at the bookstore. Okay? Is that okay?” Ennoshita gripped the chopsticks, then quickly shoved the large amount into his mouth. 

 

Tanaka leaned back. His eyes were slightly wide and he nodded. The sleepy eyes, Tanaka had come to know, lit with fire. Tanaka began to feel slightly guilty. “Sor…”

 

Ennoshita shook his head. He chewed at a normal pace and Tanaka watched as Ennoshita’s shoulders released their tension. He finished with a swallow, “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

 

Tanaka shrugged. The two sat in silence for a bit, focusing on their own bowls of ramen. “So that book…”

 

Tanaka watched as a smile tugged at Ennoshita’s lips. A small relief filled the air. “Oh? Did you like it?”

 

“I haven’t even started it.” Tanaka laughed loudly. Ennoshita rolled his eyes but the smile on his face never left. “I read the cover.”

 

“Well,” Ennoshita said as he finished the last of his noodles. “If you like that one. There are two others, that you might be really interested in.”

 

They chatted easily until there was a buzz on Ennoshita’s phone. He gave a slight frown and then when another buzz went off, Tanaka waved to the waitress to pay for the food.

“I’m sorry.” Ennoshita picked up his phone and typed furiously on his phone. “Why they can’t run a bookstore for an hour, I will never understand.”

 

Tanaka just shrugged it off. “It’s okay. Come on, let’s go back.”

 

Ennoshita gave a pout. And in that moment all Tanaka wanted to do was remove it and give him a smile. He took Ennoshita’s hand and smiled down at it. “See look I remembered.”

 

Ennoshita gave a small huff of a laugh but squeezed Tanaka’s fingers. “I had a good time. It’s nice not to be stuck in that store for so long.”

 

“Yeah?” Tanaka gave a small swing to their attached hands. “We’ll do it again. Right?”

 

“As long as I have Boss’ approval.” Ennoshita smirked and continued to let Tanka swing their hands.

 

“Maybe we can bribe him?” Tanaka laughed as Ennoshita shook his head. 

 

“I don’t really think it would work…” Ennoshita said, “Suga is a tough nut.”

 

“Slave driver, eh?” Tanaka continued to chuckle.

 

“The worst.” Ennoshita now joined in on the laughing.

 

When they arrived at the bookstore, Tanaka tugged on Ennoshita’s hand, to keep him from going inside. “I really need to get going. I have to swing by the school before work.” Ennoshita nodded and bit his lip. He looked slightly worried. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just…” Ennoshita sighed. “Just remember to get some sleep okay?”

 

Tanaka laughed at this. His free hand came up and tilted Ennoshita chin up. “Hey. I’ll be fine. It’s not all that bad. One time I ran on four hours of sleep for two days.” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “Training camp and a sly cat. I’ll have to tell you about it next time.” 

 

Ennoshita nodded, “Fine. If you’re sure.” 

 

“I am.” Tanaka looked down at dull pink lips, then back up to sleepy brown. Before dropping again to see Ennoshita’s dark pink tongue wet Ennoshita’s bottom lip. Tanaka groans mentally as he pulls back his hand and steps away. “I need to get going.”

 

Ennoshita tucks some hair behind his ear and looks down at the sidewalk. “Oh, yeah. Thanks again for the ramen.”

 

“You earned it.” Tanaka grumbled. He felt Ennoshita wrap his arms around his shoulders. Tanaka reacted more quickly now. He wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s torso.

 

The dark haired boy leaned back. His arms still resting on Tanaka’s shoulders. “Well, you really didn’t have to. It was only a joke.”

 

Tanaka smiled and shook his head. “We’ll do it again soon.”

 

“Yeah.” Brown eyes darted to Tanaka’s lips and steel blue eyes slowly fell onto Ennoshita’s lips. Ennoshita’s bottom lip was disturbed by two white teeth. “You should probably go.”

 

“Yeah.” Tanaka blinked a few times. Tanaka pulled away and opened the bookstore door. “I’ll see you?”

 

“Of course.” Ennoshita leaned in quickly. A soft peck touched Tanaka’s cold cheek. “Have a good day, Tanaka.” And then Ennoshita was gone into the bookstore. Not once turning around.

  
  
  


Tanaka walked in an almost daze to the school. It only broke when Noya sent a ‘Rolling Thunder Return’ towards his head as he stepped into the gym. “Hey!”

 

“Sorry, Tanaka-senpai.” A smaller boy ran past him to grab the ball.

 

“Tanaka!” Nishinoya called out. 

 

Tanaka nodded to him and quickly changed shoes. “How can I help?”

 

Tanaka’s body seemed to go through the motions. He helped out here and there. Even helped put away the equipment. Tanaka’s mind was still stuck on the warm spot that haunted his cheek.

 

“You okay?” Nishinoya asked as they walked to the bar. “Got a toothache or something?”

 

“No, why?” Tanaka asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Oh. You just keep touching your cheek is all.” Nishinoya pointed out. Nishinoya slung his jacket over his shoulder.

 

Tanaka’s eyes widened and he dropped his hand from his face. “Uh.”

 

“Uh?” Nishinoya chuckled.

 

“Ennoshita and I had a lunch date.” Tanaka filled Nishinoya on the details. “And at the end, he just leaned in and kissed my cheek.”

 

“Ryuu, you idiot!” Nishinoya swung out his jacket to hit Tanaka on the shoulder. “He was trying to get you to kiss him!”

 

“What? No.” Tanaka’s eyes widened. “No. I initiated the contact.”

 

“But he pulled you back in for a hug, right?” Tanaka nodded to Nishinoya’s question. “That’s when you were supposed to kiss him, shitty boy!”

 

Tanaka just grunted and thought back. Now that he thought about it, he had so many chances to. “Fuck.”

 

“Yeah, bud, you fucked up.” Nishinoya laughed.

 

“Next time.” Tanaka said hopefully as they waited on a train to pass so they could cross the street. “He is supposed to come to the bar sometime and we are planning another lunch date.”

 

Nishinoya shook his head. “Yeah? If you make it that long.”

 

Tanaka grumbled.  _ I will just have to kiss him next time I see him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again comments are welcomed! Kudos are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Also thank you to Ruko. You brilliant star! 
> 
> Pop in and say hi! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/owls-cats-crows


	9. The One Where Ennoshita Serves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka laughed, “Come on, Enno. I’ll just teach you the basics.” They finally let go of Ennoshita but were still standing around to make sure he didn’t run away. “Alright, first we’ll start with a basic serve.”
> 
> Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “I played volleyball in physical education class in high school, Tanaka. I know some things. I just suck at it.”

Ennoshita sat on the sidelines as he watched the older boys play against the younger ones. It was quite comical to watch the very tall blonde block the shorter high schoolers. The blond had taken a few spikes off center, but still managing to get the ball to hit in bounds on the other side. 

 

Ennoshita had taken out his lyrics book and worked on a few lines. He had been humming a few different words all morning long and wanted to get them written down before he forgot them. His handwriting was slightly sloppy, due to the fact he was only half paying attention to the lines on the notebook.

 

“Rollingggg…” Ennoshita looked up to see Nishinoya do a barrel roll across the back half of the Old Crows court. Nishinoya picked the ball up from a low angle. “Thundaaa!” Ennoshita joined in many of the others as he laughed. The small man jumped to his feet in a proud succession. 

 

The coach blew a whistle as the Old Crows won yet another match. But what surprises Ennoshita is that the Younger Team isn't that far behind in points. Tanaka jogs over to Ennoshita.

 

Ennoshita puts out his hands. “Stop right there. You’re all sweaty.” Ennoshita crinkles up his nose.

 

Tanaka just laughs and picks up the water bottle next to Ennoshita’s bag. “Hey, they are going to let us older ones have the court after practice. Mind staying a little later?” Ennoshita tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “Come on, the guys will want to eat after…”

 

Ennoshita was about to agree, when the tall blond came over. “Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi are about 30 minutes away. Kuroo said that Kenma and him want a rematch.” The blond’s face turned into an smirk that could battle Tanaka’s. “Can’t stand the fact, that we whipped their asses two weeks ago.”

 

Tanaka laughed evilly. “Fuck yes.”

 

“Suga!” Nishinoya’s voice rang out through the gym. Multiple of the high schoolers turned in the direction of Nishinoya. The coach bellowed out something that ended with dumbass. Nishinoya sent him a guilty smile and a shrug. “Sugawara.” He said in a stage whisper as he ran towards the grey haired man.

 

Sugawara waved and quickly walked towards Ennoshita and the others. “Hey.”

 

“The shop?” Was all Ennoshita asked as Sugawara stopped by him. Ennoshita sat his notebook under his bookbag. He stood up and dusted off his butt. 

 

“Eh, a few hours won’t hurt us.” Sugawara shrugged. “Well the few college students that stop by might hate me but I think we will be fine.”

 

Ennoshita smiled and nodded. He watched as Sugawara greeted everyone with a big smile and a big kiss on the cheek for Daichi. 

 

There was a few short ‘tweets’ from the coach’s whistle and the high schoolers began picking up their things before filing out slowly. The coach walked over to the group. He slapped a key into Tanaka’s hand with a glare. “Put up and lock up, baldie. There better not be a trace of you when I get back tomorrow for practice.” The blond coach waved goodbye and walked out with his arm around the teacher’s shoulder. The last teenager filling out behind them.

 

Nishinoya whooped and jumped onto Tanaka’s back. “Alright, so who's on the losers’ team?”

 

The volleyballers stood around and talked about who would be on what team. 

 

Tanaka turned to Sugawara and Ennoshita. “Come on, we’ll show you the ropes.”

 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head. Sugawara turned to him with a bright smile and clasped his arm. “Oh come on, Enno! It will be fun!”

 

“No. No. no no no.” Ennoshita put his heels in the ground to stop them. “No. No, no no. Guys really. No.” Sugawara just laughed as he and Tanaka pulled Ennoshita onto the court. Nishinoya began pushing at his back. “I was never good at sports. Seriously.” 

 

Tanaka laughed and yelled at the blond to toss him a ball. “Come on, Enno. I’ll just teach you the basics.” They finally let go of Ennoshita but were still standing around to make sure he didn’t run away. “Alright, first we’ll start with a basic serve.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “I played this in physical education class in high school, Tanaka. I know some things. I just suck.”

 

Tanaka crossed his arms. The ball still held firmly in one of his hands. “Okay then Mr. Not-So-New-to-Volleyball, give me your best serve.”

 

“Yeah, Chikara.” Sugawara pushed a volleyball into his chest. “Show us all how much you remember from high school.”

 

Ennoshita just gulped and took the ball. “I’m telling you guys. I suck.”

 

The dark haired librarian took a deep breath and let it out. He was so nervous with so many eyes on him. He held the ball in his left and swung his right arm back. Ennoshita sent the ball in a pretty well arc to the other side of the net. A small wave of satisfaction ran through him.

 

“Damn. He serves better than Hinata.” The blond chuckled out. “Welcome to the team.”

 

Ennoshita shook his head and laughed. “No. That was just luck.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and looked down to his shoes.

 

Tanaka pushed the volleyball he had been holding in to Ennoshita’s vision. “Prove it.”

 

Ennoshita began to shake his head. But there was this small challenge behind Tanaka’s eyes and Ennoshita was not going to back down from it. Ennoshita blew out his cheeks then let the breath he was holding go. “Fine. One more and then I am done.”

 

Ennoshita lined up for another one. He mentally crossed his fingers. Ennoshita swung his right arm and again the ball arced. This time, though, it hit the net but fell on the opposite side. Ennoshita’s shoulders slumped. 

 

Nishinoya and the blond were next to him in seconds. “Dude! Where have you been?” Nishinoya jumped up. Tanaka grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back. 

 

“Tanaka, he is officially a part of the team. We’ll switch him out for Hinata.” The tallest one said.

 

“If your boyfriend doesn’t have a problem with it.” Tanaka smirked. The blond giving a nasty glare mumbling something that sounded like, ‘it’s not official yet.’ Tanaka just shook his head and turned to Ennoshita. “Okay so you know how to serve. What else?”

 

Ennoshita shook his head. “No clue. And I don’t want to find out.” He started to walk off the court but Tanaka grabbed his hand. Ennoshita turned slightly.

 

“I’ll show you how to do a cooler serve.” Tanaka gave, what Ennoshita would call the small lip quiver, a pout. “Or this really awesome spike that one of the top five aces in the country uses.”

 

“Tanaka, I think it's a little soon to be doing Bokuto-san’s spike.” Daichi chimed in.

 

Tanaka deflated. “Okay. I’ll show you a really easy spike?”

 

Ennoshita just shook his head. “Serves I can do. I don’t think I can do anything else in these shoes.”

 

Tanaka looked down to Ennoshita’s feet. “You sure?”

 

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. “Yes.” Ennoshita smiled and walked back over to his spot. Tanaka followed. He took gulps from his water bottle. “How about I do score board? And give your team extra points.” Ennoshita winked. 

 

Tanaka lightly choked on water. “You mean it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Tsukki!” Ennoshita turned his head to see a dark headed man, that looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. He was running towards the tall blond. “Babe! I missed you!”

 

“Poor, Tsukishima.” Tanaka chuckled beside him. Ennoshita and Tanaka watched as the tall raven haired man lifted Tsukishima. Which surprised Ennoshita. The blond was already quiet a few centimeters taller than the raven haired man.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima grumbled out. “Where are Kenma and Akaashi?”

 

Two more people quietly entered. “Hey everyone.” The two said quietly. The shorter of the two pulled off his jacket and followed after Kuroo to Tsukishima.

 

The other raven haired smiles and heads towards the group. “Hey. We have newbies.”

 

“Don’t let the raven haired fool you. He can serve better than Hinata.” Tsukishima yelled over. He was pushing on the embrace the bedhead was giving.

 

“Oh?” The raven haired boy turned and stuck out his hand. “Akaashi Keiji. Support group.” 

 

“Ennoshita Chikara, newest to the group.” Ennoshita shook Akaashi’s hand. “And my best friend, Sugawara Koushi.” Ennoshita pointed to the grey haired man next to him.

 

Akaashi proceeded to shake Sugawara’s hand too. Ennoshita began to feel very jealous. He didn’t think he had ever seen two more gorgeous men. Ever. 

 

Tanaka nudged his arm, he leaned really close to Ennoshita’s ear. “I would say we have the best looking support group.”

 

“Is he on your side?” Ennoshita turned his head slightly to look at Tanaka.

 

“Without Bokuto-san here? Definitely.” Tanaka laughed and jogged off towards the court. Calling out about starting a game.

 

When Ennoshita turned towards back to the two gorgeous men, they both wore knowing smiles. What they knew, Ennoshita had no clue. But he smiled back anyway.

 

Game after game and the best three out of five proved the Crows the winners. Though judging by the scores. It was always a super close game and often going past thirty points. 

 

Tanaka ran towards Ennoshita arms open. Ennoshita laughed and kept his arms pushing into Tanaka’s shoulders. “Tanaka… God, you stink!” Ennoshita continued to laugh and clung to Tanaka, as Tanaka lifted him with ease and spun him around. “Ryuu. Put me down!” 

 

Tanaka did put Ennoshita down but kept him close to his sweaty body. “Ah, come on, no congratulation prize?”

 

“Maybe after you’ve showered.” Ennoshita wrinkled his nose and pulled away. “Twice.”

 

Tanaka tried, with no avail, to pull Ennoshita back in. Daichi slapped the back of his head. “Come on, lover boy. Time to put up.”

 

Tanaka groaned and left Ennoshita with a squeeze to his hand. 

 

“We’ll help.” Akaashi encouraged the two librarians, who helped without much encouragement. The clean up was rather quick with all of the extra help. They chatted about where they were going to get food after the equipment had been put away.

 

Ennoshita was laughing by the door with Akaashi and Sugawara. Ennoshita had grown to really like Akaashi and the other two. Kuroo and Kenma worked really well together. Especially while playing volleyball. But Kuroo and Tsukishima on the same team, made it near impossible for Tanaka or Daichi to hit spikes.

 

The buzzcut wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s center and rested his head on Ennoshita’s shoulder. “Hey.”

 

“You ready?” Ennoshita tapped Tanaka’s arms and tilted his head to nudge Tanaka’s.

 

“Yeah, just got to lock up.” Tanaka said and turned to shoo the others out. Ennoshita was about to walk out as well, but Tanaka tugged on his hand to pull him back. Ennoshita gave Tanaka a confused look. 

 

Tanaka closed the door and wrapped his arms around Ennoshita. The dark haired male giggled and Tanaka swooped in. Ennoshita’s giggle was quickly silenced by a pair of dry lips. Tanaka’s lips. 

 

Ennoshita’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands slid up Tanaka’s shoulders to his neck. Ennoshita responded quickly. Both moving their lips from soft movements to little nips from teeth across lips. Tanaka’s tongue slipped across Ennoshita’s bottom lip. 

 

Ennoshita moaned and pulled back breathless from the kiss. Tanaka grinned. “Come on, we have to get going or they’ll forget about us and we won’t get any ramen.” Ennoshita smiled back and bit his lip with a nod.

 

Tanaka tugged on Ennoshita's hand. Ennoshita grabbed his bag off the ground and followed Tanaka out. Tanaka turned around and kissed Ennoshita’s lips once again. He locked the door and grabbed Ennoshita’s hand again. They walked hand in hand to Nishinoya’s truck.

 

[-*-]

 

When Tanaka entered the bookstore he was surprised to find Ennoshita in large tears. He was looking frantically through the desk and where Tanaka stood he could see into the disarrayed office. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Ennoshita stopped his pilfering and looked up to Tanaka. “I lost it!”

 

Tanaka tilted his head in slight concern. “It?”

 

“My notebook!” Ennoshita sat down in the chair, tears coming down faster. 

 

Tanaka quickly circled the desk and kneeled in front of him. Tanaka raised his hand to Ennoshita’s face and wiped at the still rolling tears. “Hey, don’t give up. I’m sure it is around here somewhere.”

 

“No, it’s not. It’s not here. It’s not at home. It’s not anywhere. It’s gone.” Ennoshita’s head pressed into Tanaka’s fingers. Ennoshita's eyelids fluttered closed and Tanaka noticed Ennoshita trying to steady his breathing.

 

“Enno.” Tanaka said softly. He ran his thumb over the soft cheeks. “Calm down. Let’s think about this.”

 

Ennoshita’s sleepy eyes opened in a fiery haze. “You think I haven’t thought about this?” Tanaka shook his head and opened his mouth. “Tanaka that notebook was my life. It had all of my original lyrics. Since… Since like high school. And now It’s just…”

 

Tanaka tilted his head as Ennoshita’s eyes widened. If this were a manga, a lightbulb would have popped over Ennoshita’s head.

 

“High school!” Ennoshita slapped Tanaka on the shoulder. “Tanaka! The high school. I was writing in it during practice. We have to go get it.” Ennoshita stood up but clasped onto Tanaka and closed his eyes. “Woah.”

 

Tanaka stood. He placed Ennoshita back in the chair. “'Woah' is right. When was the last time you slept and ate?”

 

“Uh,” Ennoshita began and he blinked his eyes several times.

 

“Too long.” Tanaka countered. “Stay here. Right here. I’m texting Suga to get you something to eat. I’ll run to school and see if I can find the notebook. Everything will be fine.”

 

Ennoshita nodded but his hand flew up to his head. “Okay. Hurry. Please?”

 

Tanaka bent down and kissed Ennoshita’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

 

Tanaka left the bookstore in a jog. He quickly jogged down the sidewalk. He sent a quick text to Sugawara to get Ennoshita food. And called Nishinoya to catch a ride.

 

“Ryuu!”

 

“I need a favor. It's a slight emergency.” Tanaka said, he slowed his steps at an intersection.

 

“Sure what is it?” Nishinoya shushed the others in the background.

 

“I need to get to the school. And I need help looking for something.” Tanaka jogged across the intersection and then waited again to cross the street.

 

“That’s two favors.” Tanaka could hear the slam of a door and the wind on the other end. “What are we looking for?”

 

“A notebook.”

  
  
  


When Nishinoya and Tanaka made it to the school, their first stop was the gym. They quickly looked around the core before breaking off and looking in more places. They checked each closet and under piles of equipment. They even asked a few of the kids practicing if they had seen a notebook. Each shaking their heads.

 

Tanaka was begging to get bummed out, after a deep search through the club room too. He shook his head when he found more than what he was looking for. He shook his head and threw another bottle of half used lube at Nishinoya. “Do these kids do anything other than fuck?”

 

Nishinoya’s grin tipped up his lips. “Ha ha. They play with balls too.”

 

Tanaka would have laughed, if it wasn’t for such an important thing for him to be looking for Ennoshita. “Okay, it’s not in here either.”

 

“What if we ask Sensei or Coach?” Nishinoya asked with a shrug. “They might have seen a kid with a new notebook filled with sappy lyrics.”

 

“How do you know they’re sappy?” Tanaka asked, as he opened the door to leave.

 

“I just have a hunch.” Nishinoya said.

  
  
  


“A black notebook?” Takeda Sensei asked as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think any of the boys carry around one of those.”

 

Tanaka’s shoulders slumped. He had no idea where to go now. There was no telling where the notebook could be. “Will you keep an eye out? It’s really important.”

 

“Of course.” Sensei nodded. 

 

“What’s really important?” A deep smoker's voice came from behind them. “Tanaka? Nishinoya?”

 

“Hey, coach.” Nishinoya waved.

 

“My friend. He lost his notebook here the other day. It’s super important.” Tanaka explained to Ukai.

 

“Eh?” Ukai scratched his chin. “Don’t think I have seen one of those. Well not a non-school issued one.”

 

“It’s cool.” Tanaka said. 

 

It was definitely not cool. He felt horrible. Ennoshita’s notebook could be anywhere. It wasn’t like it was only the volleyball club that practiced in that gym. Plus any of the gym classes they held. Or the teachers and coaches that walk in and out of that building.  _ Or the janitor. _

 

Tanaka puffed out his cheeks. Ennoshita was going to be so very upset.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter! I am also excited to announce I will be doing Ennoshita's birthday! Hopefully I will have it posted by then. But this is the holiday season!
> 
> Another big thank you to Roku! 
> 
> And another thank you to all that have kudos and commented! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: 
> 
> owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com


	10. The One With Ennoshita's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a happy birthday banner hanging above the bookstore desk and there was cake and punch on the desk. Ennoshita couldn’t remember a better birthday. Ennoshita looked to his right, Tanaka sat close to him. He had been laughing at something Nishinoya had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy Birthday Ennoshita!
> 
> There is a small DaiSuga at the beginning and there is a small plot within that. Then it will return to the regular programming!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**\---**

**Weeks Before… Many Chapters Back…**

**\---**

 

Sugawara sat at the desk of the bookstore. He clicked through the emails, opening an email from the owner of his building property. 

  
  


_ Sugawara-kun, _

 

_ I hope this email finds you in good health. I want to congratulate you on your fifth successful year as a tenant. You have come so far for your age. My wife and I are very proud of you. _

 

_ I am extending this offer out to you. As you know the property next to your shop has recently come back to market. You have done very well and are constantly an upstanding tenant. We would like to offer you the space next to your shop for half of the price.  _

 

_ If you do decide to take this offer. I, personally, will pay for the first six months rent. As well as help with the remodel. _

 

_ Let me know your thoughts…. _

 

“Suga?” Yamaguchi stood close. He had his ears covered. 

 

Sugawara quickly stood and wrapped Yamaguchi in a large hug. He kissed both cheeks before sitting back and reading the email again. 

 

“Why are you squealing? Whats…” Yamaguchi leaned over to read the screen. 

 

Sugawara pushed him back. “Where’s Enno?”

 

“Lunch, why?” Yamaguchi stood back with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

Sugawara tapped his chin. He turned and saw Daichi standing in the doorway. There was a sad look on his face, Sugawara had seen him wear many times the past few days.

 

“Daichi!” Sugawara waved him closer. “I want you to be here when I tell Enno.”

 

“Oh?” Daichi said. Sugawara watched as Daichi tried to smile. “What are you telling Ennoshita?”

 

Sugawara waved him to be around the desk. When Daichi made it around, Sugawara pressed Daichi down into the chair. He tapped the screen, “Read this.”

 

Daichi hummed but Sugawara watched as his eyes ran over the email once then a second time. By the end of the second time, Daichi had a large smile on his face. He looked up to Sugawara. “Suga this is… Awesome.” Daichi stood up from the chair. “Are you going to take the offer? Are you... “

 

Sugawara shook his hands nervously. “I don't know. That’s a lot of space and we would need more bookshelves… And more books. Then there's also… I need Ennoshita!”

 

Sugawara was thinking a kilometer per minute. The possibilities were almost endless. The shop next door had a small coffee bar from the tenants that were there four years ago. Then the flower shop just used it as an extra display. So there was the possibility of more tables and maybe hiring in a barista. Tanaka had said something along the lines of working in different environments. Maybe one of those environments was a coffee shop…

 

Daichi laid a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “Slow down there, Suga. I can literally see all the little cogs circling on overdrive.”

 

Sugawara smiled up at him before wrapping him in a tight hug and kissing the very corner of his mouth. Sugawara had planned to kiss his lips but Daichi had turned at last minute. Sugawara couldn’t help the small frown that formed. He looked up to Daichi who was looking over Sugawara’s shoulder at Yamaguchi. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Daichi shrugged and stepped from Sugawara’s embrace.

 

“Oh, do you not do PDA?” Sugawara said in a joking matter.

 

“Huh? No,” Daichi looked confused then looked back to Yamaguchi again. “I just…” Daichi lowered his voice and stepped towards Sugawara a tiny step. “Maybe we shouldn’t kiss in front of your boyfriend.” Daichi cut his eyes over to where Yamaguchi was gathering papers to be filed.

 

“Boyfriend?” Sugawara felt a little flutter in his stomach.  _ Was Daichi asking me to be his boyfriend?  _ Sugawara looked up wanting to accept but Daichi’s eyes were on Yamaguchi’s back. Sugawara pondered for a minute, then a small chuckle left him, “Yamaguchi?”

 

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi turned around. 

 

“No. Nothing.” Sugawara shooed him away. He turned and looked at Daichi trying not to bust into hysterics. “Do you think I’m dating Yamaguchi? Why would you..?”

 

Daichi turned bright red. “Tanaka said…” Sugawara just raised an eyebrow. He covered his mouth to keep in his laughter. “So you’re not dating anyone?”

 

“Daichi. I told Tanaka the truth in the car the other day. I wouldn’t lie about having a boyfriend.” Sugawara explained. A large smile kept when his laughter died down. “Oh Daichi…”

 

Daichi laughed slightly and shook his head. “I should have known not to trust him. He is horrible with relationships.” Daichi pulled Sugawara to him. He planted a firm kiss on Sugawara’s smile. 

 

Sugawara pulled back but only slightly, laughter bubbling up again. “I’m sorry. But one, why would I date Yama, when I have a perfectly handsome man willing to come in and read the lamest books I own? And two, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am? Just kissing random men, when I’m in a committed relationship.”

 

“Shut up.” Daichi pulled Sugawara back in for a kiss.

 

“Gross.” Ennoshita dropped his bag onto the desk with a loud thud, causing Daichi and Sugawara to pull apart. “If you’re going to do that, at least find the back corner like the University students.”

 

Sugawara laughed again. He looked to Daichi, “So now that I’m single again. Are  _ you _ going to ask me out?”

 

Daichi’s smile lifted slightly, “As long as you don’t go around kissing random guys now that you’re in a committed relationship.”

 

“Deal.” Sugawara leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

 

**\---**

**Present**

**\---**

 

Tanaka cleaned out the small glass and looked around the nearly empty bar. It was to be expected for a Thursday night. His eyes though often found the back corner booth. Sleepy brown eyes, almost always, caught his and a smile would grow across Ennoshita’s face.

 

The past few weeks had been close to torture for Ennoshita. Tanaka knew that much. That notebook had been everything. And Ennoshita was constantly losing the sheets of paper he would write new lyrics or write out notes on. Tanaka felt so bad for him. He was constantly at the school looking and asking the administration about the black notebook.

 

And Ennoshita was putting on a brave face.

 

Tanaka poured a small glass of lemon-lime soda with a small amount of vodka. He walked it over to the table with his friends. Tanaka leaned close into Ennoshita, his lips puckered for a kiss. Ennoshita laughed but gave Tanaka a quick peck. 

 

“Ah, gross.” Sugawara complained from his seat across from Ennoshita. 

 

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “That was nothing compared to the last couple of months with you two.”

 

Daichi chuckled and drank from his glass. Sugawara raised an eyebrow. But it quickly twitched turned down and he smiled. “Alright, now that Tanaka is here. We can talk about Ennoshita’s birthday. I was thinking we could do it at the library and we could…”

 

“Wait. Suga.” Ennoshita put out his hands as if to physically stop Sugawara's words. “Not another birthday party. You know that everyone is always with their families. This year will be no different.”

 

Sugawara sighed and crossed his arms. “Chikara. We are throwing you a birthday party.”

 

“Remember two years ago? ‘We’ didn’t show up.” Ennoshita copied Sugawara’s stance.

 

“Yes, but two years ago, we didn’t have best friends like we do now.” Sugawara pointed to the other two boys in the booth.

 

Tanaka wrapped an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Ennoshita turned his head slightly. “Tanaka, it’s the day after Christmas. Please don’t leave your family just for me. I’m used to it.”

 

Tanaka leaned his forehead to touch Ennoshita’s, “I said I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Besides, the family usually celebrates Christmas on the 24th. They will be long gone by the 26th.”

 

Ennoshita closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he turned and looked to Sugawara. “Fine.”

 

Sugawara clapped his hands. “Great, now back to what I was saying. We have that whole other space we can set chairs in, now. We could bring in tables….”

 

“Suga, we haven’t even turned on the electric. We’d be freezing our asses off in that shop.” Ennoshita pointed out, as he took a drink from Tanaka’s glass. Ennoshita wrinkled his nose at the taste. 

 

“It was just a suggestion, Chikara.” Sugawara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m just really excited that we’ll finally get to use the new part soon.” 

 

“Not so soon. We still have to make more bookshelves and then we need to looks at better sitting. Then there’s the fact of that coffee bar you want to open…” Ennoshita started naming off the list off the things they still needed to finish before really opening up the next door shop.

 

“Okay I get it!” Sugawara huffed. “Now back to our wonderful chikara turning one year older…”

 

This time Ennoshita huffed and pulled Tanaka’s drink out of Tanaka’s hands and finished the drink off.

  
  


Tanaka was exhausted by the time he reached home. He had said goodbye to his friends at closing time, but he had to stick around and mop the floors for Friday night. Tora owed him slightly. The week long temporary help had turned into a few more weeks. And Tanaka wasn’t sure how much longer he would be needed. Not like he minded it. The extra cash was nice.

 

_ Ugh, so cold. _

 

Tanaka jingled the keys before throwing them on the table and discarding his jacket over the arm of the couch. Tanaka started pulling off the all black outfit as he made his way to the bathroom. All he wanted was a warm shower. A very warm shower.

 

The old ace laughed a little as he yet again thought of the song from one of his favorite American Christmas movies.

 

“Baby it’s cold outside.” Tanaka sang in a deep baritone.

 

Tanaka turned and started the warm water. “I’ve got to go way.” Tanaka sang in a high pitched voice. He even chuckled to himself.

 

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Tanaka laughed out, as he stepped under the spray.  _ God, how late was it? _

 

“ _ This evening has been.” _

 

Tanaka turned and looked at the tile wall. “Been hoping that you’d drop in.”

 

“ _ So very nice.”  _

 

Tanaka laughed, the warm water ran over his face. “I’ll take your hands, they’re just like ice.”

 

_ “My mother will start to worry.” _ Ennoshita’s voice carried lightly through the walls.

 

“Beautiful what’s your hurry?” Tanaka added soap to his buzz cut hair and scrubbed.

 

_ “My father will be passing the floor.” _

 

“Listen to that fireplace roar.” 

 

_ “So really I better scurry.” _

 

“Mind if I move in closer?” Tanaka dipped his head under the spray. He heard Ennoshita laugh.

 

_ “Tanaka, that’s not the next line.”  _ Ennoshita called through the wall. 

 

“Oh?” Tanaka took out his body wash and began rubbing it into his skin.

 

“ _ The next line was: Beautiful please don’t hurry.”  _ Ennoshita sang in a deep voice.

 

Tanaka closed his eyes as he listened to Ennoshita complete the verse. He enjoyed the sound. Something he was pretty sure could put him to sleep. 

 

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Tanaka sang with the beautiful tenor. 

 

Tanaka turned off the shower. “Shit, it’s really cold out here.” Tanaka was pretty sure that he heard a laugh. He stepped from the wall and dried off. Tanaka quickly shuffled through his pants for his phone.

 

After a few rings Ennoshita picked up the phone. “Hey.”

 

“So, I don’t remember all of the words.” Tanaka said in reply.

 

“I could tell.” Ennoshita laughed.

 

Tanaka put Ennoshita’s laugh in the top five best sounds. Ennoshita’s singing was number one and Tanaka didn’t see that ever dropping from slot number one. “What are you still doing awake?”

 

“Oh. Yeah… Um.” Ennoshita’s voice trailed off in a question. It was silent on the other side of the phone for some time. 

 

“Enno?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I was just picking up. I’m expecting family within the week.” 

 

“I see.” Tanaka slipped into a pair of boxers and sweatpants. 

 

“So, no crazy parties while they are here, Tanaka.” Ennoshita’s laugh carried across the phone.

 

“Ah man. There goes that plan!” Tanaka laughed and flopped onto his bed. “I guess, we’ll just have to move it to Noya’s place.”

 

“And not invite me?” Tanaka could just imagine the pout set on Ennoshita’s bottom lip.

 

“Well… If we had the party at my place you could just pop over for a few minutes.” Tanaka suggested.

 

“Tempting.” He heard ruffling coming from Ennoshita’s side of the phone.

 

“I thought the same thing when you walked into the bar tonight.” Tanaka smirked.

 

“Oh, Tanaka.” Ennoshita let out a loud yawn, “Sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chikara.” Tanaka said quietly. He felt his heart hurt.

 

“Why?” Ennoshita said. Tanaka could hear him try to withhold another yawn.

 

“About the notebook.” Tanaka rubbed his forehead. 

 

“Tanaka, that’s not your fault.” Ennoshita argued.

 

“If I hadn’t taken you away from your notebook and then if I hadn’t kissed you…” Tanaka dragged out. There was silence for a few heart beats.

 

“Do you regret kissing me?” Ennoshita asked. Tanaka couldn’t make out the tone.

 

“No!” Tanaka sat up quickly in bed. “No. Chikara. No. Why would you think that?”

 

“You’re blaming the kiss for me not being responsible enough to remember to put my notebook back into my bag instead of just sitting it aside.” Ennoshita answered.

 

“No. I’m blaming myself. Ennoshita, I loved kissing you. Now I know why Sugawara and Daichi can’t stand to be away from each other.” Tanaka ran a hand over his head, his heart picking up speed. “Hell, even with only a wall separating us, I miss you.” Tanaka heard a ruffle and what he thought was a sniff. “I don’t regret one moment I have spent with you.” Tanaka took a breath to calm himself. “Well, maybe that one time when you chased me around the bookstore. But even then…” He heard a small huff of a laugh. Tanaka bit his lip, as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Even then, Chikara…”

 

“Don’t.” Ennoshita’s voice was sharp. “Don’t say it.”

 

Tanaka swallowed. “Why not?”

 

“Y-you don’t mean it. We’re both tired and I have work tomorrow. Goodnight Ryuu.” Ennoshita’s words ran together and then there was a click and then dead air on Tanaka’s phone.

 

“Fuck.” 

  
  


[-*-] 

 

Ennoshita smiled as he sat in the middle of his friends. He had multiple texts from friends and family. Even Akaashi had texted him. And Yamaguchi’s  _ girl friend _ , the girl from the train, had shown up. Yachi stood relatively close to Yamaguchi, but the group had accepted her quickly. There was a happy birthday banner hanging above the bookstore desk and there was cake and punch on the desk.  Ennoshita couldn’t remember a better birthday. Ennoshita looked to his right, Tanaka sat close to him. He had been laughing at something Nishinoya had said. 

 

Ennoshita had been worried that the phone conversation would come up again. But like adults they were handling it perfectly. Or in other words, not talking about it at all. Ennoshita had been so nervous that night. It was true what Ennoshita had said, it was late and he did have work. Ennoshita wasn’t sure if he was completely ready to hear those words yet. 

 

They had just met, really. And only had recently  _ really _ talked. Then there was the fact that there wasn’t titles and there wasn’t true dates. Just bets and IOUs or spur of the moment lunches. Nothing truly concrete.

 

Tanaka nudged Ennoshita with a large smile. Ennoshita returned it before looking around the small group. They all had on silly ‘happy birthday’ tiaras. If Ennoshita had to bet, he would have said it was Sugawara’s idea.

 

“Alright you have to open mine first.” Nishinoya shoved a box into Ennoshita’s lap. “Well actually, it's from the Older Crows.”

 

Ennoshita gave a light laugh and looked down at the sloppy gift wrap. He looked up to Nishinoya and Asahi. “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t thank him just yet.” Daichi added in.

 

Ennoshita unwrapped the gift, and pulled out a volleyball. “Oh, thanks?” Ennoshita questioned and looked to Tanaka.  Tanaka shrugged with a large smile.

 

“There’s more.” Nishinoya pointed out.

 

Ennoshita looked down into the box to pull out a shirt. It was orange and black with a number 6. “Um.”

 

“It’s so you can play with us!” Nishinoya practically bounced in the small chair. “We’ll have to switch out HInata when it's his turn to serve.”

 

“Pinch server?” Ennoshita looked over to the rest of the volleyballers. They all nodded. “Uh. Thank you but um…” Ennoshita looked to Sugawara, who just smiled largely and nodded. “Just thank you.”

 

“We got Suga one, too. But it’s not his birthday so he doesn’t get to open it.” Nishinoya winked to Sugawara. 

 

“Okay, mine next.” Yamaguchi pushed a bag with lots of tissue wrappings practically flowing over the top.

 

Ennoshita gently grabbed the bag and held it in his lap. He began pulling paper out slowly. When Tanaka nudged him about being too slow, Ennoshita rolled his eyes and dug into the bag. He lifted out two thick leather notebooks. 

 

“Look inside.” Yamaguchi said in an eager voice.

 

“Okay…” Ennoshita unwrapped the leather belt. And when his eyes fell on the pages, he felt the urge to cry. “Oh, Tadashi.”

 

“I knew how upset you were losing your old journals…” Yamaguchi said. “And if you need more of the sheet music pages I can order more.”

 

“Of course.” Ennoshita’s voice cracked and he closed the journals with a smile. 

 

“Oh man. Tadashi that was the perfect gift.” Sugawara leaned over and lightly hit Yamaguchi’s arm. “But I think I have you beat, huh Ennoshita?”

 

Ennoshita’s face went bright red. He hid his face  and quickly put Yamaguchi’s present away. “Oh my God. No.”

 

Tanaka looked between Sugawara and Ennoshita. “What he get you?”

 

“Nothing!” Ennoshita said throwing his hands out to cover Sugawara’s mouth. Ennoshita glared down at his friend. “And it’s getting returned.”

 

Sugawara nudged Ennoshita’s hand away. “Oh honey, I will gladly take it off your hands.” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows at the blushing birthday boy.

 

Daichi was now looking at this conversation with interest.

 

“Can we please not?” Ennoshita said sitting back down. 

 

“Sure, sure.” Sugawara waved it off. “Tanaka, you’re next.”

 

Tanaka smiled and grabbed a smaller package. “Here.”

 

Ennoshita bit his lip and took the package from Tanaka. He carefully unwrapped the packaging. He flipped over  the book and gasped. “H-how?” Tanaka looked at Ennoshita a little concerned. “Where did you find this?”

 

“Oh. uh…” Tanaka couldn’t get his explanation out, when Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck. Tanaka slowly hugged back and when Ennoshita pulled back he had the biggest smile on his face. “It’s a signed copy.”

 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened as he looked down at the book. “It’s…” Ennoshita opened the book. Sure enough his favorite book was signed by the author to him. “Tanaka! How?!”

 

“I know a guy.” Tanaka said simply.

 

“Tanaka this is the…”

 

“Um, excuse me?” All turned to the door to see a tall man and a smaller look alike standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry. We are closed. If you would like…”  Sugawara started but the man waved.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I was just hoping to return this to a, Ennoshita Chikara?” The man held out a black notebook. 

 

Ennoshita clutched Tanaka’s arm. “My notebook.” Ennoshita’s voice was quiet.

 

Tanaka looked from the man to Ennoshita. Tanaka stood and began walking towards the man. Ennoshita grabbed the hem of Tanaka’s shirt and followed behind him.

 

“My son, here.” The man looked down the the child who looked to be maybe 9 or 10. “He went with his uncle to practice at Karasuno, when he happened to pick this up.” The man held out the book to Tanaka. Tanaka took it gently and looked to Ennoshita. 

 

“I’m sorry I took your book, sir.” The kid said with large eyes. “But the words were so good. I wanted Dad to read them.”

 

“Huh?” Ennoshita heard someone say from somewhere behind him.

 

The kid looked to the older gentleman. “Oh, Takato Shiro.” He bowed his head

 

“As in…” Ennoshita’s eyes grew. “T-Tokyo Recordings, Takato-san?”

 

“That would be me. You’re the writer?” Takato smiled largely and nodded his head to Ennoshita, who had finally stepped out from behind Tanaka.

 

Ennoshita nodded and then bowed slightly clumsily. “Yes, I am Ennoshita Chikara.”

 

“You’ve got a gift, Ennoshita-kun.” Takato flicked out a card. “And your sheet music isn’t so bad either.”

 

Ennoshita blushed and took the card. “Oh, thank you. But that was…” Sugawara cleared his throat behind Ennoshita. “Thank you so much.” Ennoshita bowed again. “It means a lot coming from you.”

 

“Oh?” Takato seemed surprised but then looked around at the small party that had gathered behind Ennoshita. “Oh. I am so sorry. Please excuse our interruption.” 

 

“There are no worries.” Sugawara stepped forward and nodded his head. “It’s Ennoshita-kun’s birthday today. And I think you have just given him the best birthday present ever. Please, stay for cake or at least let me get you a small plate.”

 

“Oh, no. The wife would not be very happy if I came home eating dessert before dinner.” The older gentlemen waved them goodbye. “And Ennoshita-kun? Happy birthday. I will expect to be hearing from you.”

 

Ennoshita bowed to the older man with a thank you. He felt like so giddy and light headed. He clutched onto Tanaka’s arm. “Tanaka?”

 

“Yeah?” Tanaka’s turned towards the smaller man, a small smile slowly sliding on his face.

 

“I just met the main producer from Tokyo Recordings.” Ennoshita’s smile widened. “And he read my stuff.” Tanaka nodded his smile getting bigger with Ennoshita’s. “And he liked it.”

 

Tanaka laughed and pulled Ennoshita into him. “Yeah. He did. It’s hard not to like anything about you.” Tanaka kissed the side of Ennoshita’s head.

 

Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s torso. His right hand clutching onto the Tokyo Recordings business card and his left wrapped around the old black notebook. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notebook is back, the shop is expanding, the duet has been sung and feeling are almost told.
> 
> I felt very successful with this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Comments and Kudos are always so nice!
> 
> Also the song is Baby It's Cold Outside. The movie referenced is the Elf with Will Ferrell.


	11. The One with the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you worked a schedule out with Tokyo Recordings?” Tanaka couldn’t help but smile when Ennoshita’s smile bloomed.
> 
> “I still can’t believe it, but yeah.” Ennoshita looked over to the bookstore then back to Tanaka. “I’ll meet him in Tokyo in a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write! I swear my next update won't be in another two months! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and for sticking around for this long!
> 
> A huge thank you to Roku and Queen! All of your thoughts have pushed me to finish this. :) And Roku for your beta'ing this for me!
> 
> XOXO   
> Sole

The days following Ennoshita’s birthday, Tanaka would spend a few hours at the bookstore before heading in to help Tora with his bar. Today was no different. Tanaka leaned against the bookcase, Daichi and he had just installed. Tanaka was beginning to thank the cool weather and no heat. It gave the new space a nice chill to the air.

 

“Two more to go?” Ennoshita smiled. He held out a thermos bottle to Tanaka and Daichi.

 

Tanaka took a short drink of the warm drink. He would have rather had something cold but appreciated the gesture. He leaned forward and kissed Ennoshita’s forehead, then turned and looked at the new part of the bookstore. “It’s looking really good.”

 

Ennoshita smiled and bit his lip. “Just wait until we fill it with books and more tables. Plus, Sugawara found someone who is interested in the barista job. Since it seems you’ll be at Tora’s for longer than we thought.”

 

Tanaka turned and wrapped his arms around Ennoshita in an easy embrace. “And what about you?”

 

The shorter one tilted his head, “What about me?”

 

“Have you worked a schedule out with Tokyo Recordings?” Tanaka couldn’t help but smile when Ennoshita’s smile bloomed.

 

“I still can’t believe it, but yeah.” Ennoshita looked over to the bookstore then back to Tanaka. “I’ll meet him in Tokyo in a week. Meet up with Takato-san and with another producer, too and maybe a few artists. Then I’ll get a small tour, and I’ll be back here within a few hours.”

 

“And then?” Daichi clicked the lid of the thermos closed, joining in on the conversation.

 

Ennoshita was quiet for a few minutes and shrugged. “And then I decide.”

 

Tanaka pulled Ennoshita in tighter and rested his forehead against the other’s shoulder. “We’re here to support you either way.” Tanaka placed his lips to Ennoshita’s jaw. “I’ll support you either way.” Ennoshita pulled away with a large smile. Tanaka took the advantage and pressed his smile onto Ennoshita’s. Ennoshita softly responded to him but pulled back when Daichi cleared his throat.

 

[*.*]

 

“We are so glad to have you here Ennoshita-kun.” Takato-san smiled down to the tired-eyed youth.

 

“Thank you.” Ennoshita rubbed at his burnt orange sweater Sugawara insisted he wear with his all black attire.

 

Takato opened the door wide to the studio. Ennoshita had to hold his breath. There in the studio was a set of singers and a tune that Ennoshita had only heard in his head. A smile flitted onto Ennoshita’s face. “Sounds good, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita looked around to all of the knobs and turned to the man who was sitting at the controls. “Uh, can you turn up more of the acoustics and lower the…” Ennoshita called out before putting a hand over his mouth and began to bow. “Sorry.”

 

Takato laughed and patted Ennoshita on the shoulder. “No, please let us know what you think.” Takato moved a knob and the guitar was turned up and over the other instruments. “That’s what we need you here for. It’s your song and we would love your opinion.”

 

Ennoshita nodded and willed himself to keep from blushing. “O-okay.”

 

Takato smiled and turned to the singers. “You never said how many voices for this song. But with the words we decided that maybe it would be a good duet.”

 

Ennoshita nodded. He hadn’t thought a lot about this song to be honest. It had come to him in the shower a few months back. Now that Ennoshita looked back on it, the irony was thick. The song was about finally meeting that one person but something always seemed to be in the way. Ennoshita listened to the male and female vocalist blend their voices. It really was a good song for a duet.

 

“We have one other song.” Takato tapped the man sitting in front of the knobs. Takato whispered in his ear and then a new more upbeat song filled the air. “It’s not completed yet, it seems you were still working on it when the notebook was left, but we used what we had.” Takato turned around nodding his head. “Like it?”

 

Ennoshita’s mind was reeling. The pop-y up beat tune was really catchy. Something worthy of a boy band. But he still hasn’t written out the lyrics. They had done all of this with just a page of sloppy written music? Takato-san and his team had turned his written music notes into real songs and emotions. “Wow.”

 

Takato laughed again, turned and led Ennoshita out. “So, as the writer, we will want you here for when we record and for pre-recordings. You’ll meet the artists and tell us what should be tweaked and what your vision really was for the song. If there is ever a time that you don’t have lyrics, but have music or don’t have music but you do have lyrics. Then there are multiple people here that can help you.” Takato walked until they came to a large office with floor to ceiling windows. “We can also set up studio times. If there is ever a time you need it just send me an email. I’ll make sure you have one in ten minutes.” Takato motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Ennoshita nodded taking in all of the information and sat down. “Also your apartment will have a small studio with the basic recording equipment-”

 

Ennoshita flinched in his chair and sat straight in the chair. “M-my what?”

 

“Your apartment,” Takato began pulling out papers from his drawer. “We have one set up about five blocks from here. Really nice. My wife did the decorating.”

 

“That’s-” Ennoshita swallowed. “Nice. But I’m still not sure…”

 

“No, no,” Takato waved his hand. “I get it. You already have a home and a job and moving out here would be a huge hassle.” Takato put on a pair of frames as he read through the documents he pulled out. “Since you have so many new songs, I figured we’ll be in the studio for a good three or four months and traveling back and forth will be an even bigger hassle. So…”

 

“The apartment.” Ennoshita sighed and slid down slightly in his chair with the weight he had just been burdened with.

 

“It would just be temporary. Either way, it’s yours for the next three months after you sign these.” Takato slid multiple pieces of paper over to Ennoshita. Ennoshita grabbed the papers and began to read over. “Now, the first page is your contract with us. Basically saying the work you do is ours. We are allowed to distribute it. Your name, of course, will be on it, but it will be our songs. You are not allowed to sell these songs to any other brand or company…” Takato ran through the contract.

 

Ennoshita bit his lip. This was a lot. He knew that there was going to be a contract, but an apartment? Then there were all of the songs. Takato-san was pretty sure it was going to take three months, maybe four, to get through, what, all of the songs? Half? Could Sugawara make it that long without him? The new part of the bookstore was going to be opened within two weeks. “Wha-what about the songs you already have. I didn’t…”

 

“They will be scrapped if you don’t take the deal, Ennoshita-kun.” Takato folded his hands. “But I have to say, I will do my best to make you stay. Anything you want. Name it.”

 

Ennoshita licked his lips and looked down at the page in front of him. “Time.”

  
  


Ennoshita slid down into the couch next to the empty desk of the store. His hands held tight around the crumpled pages. It was late and he should really be home. He laid over with his head on the arm rest. From here he could see the new side of the library where they had knocked down the wall, row after row of new bookshelves, some of them still empty.

 

Ennoshita closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the familiar smell. Books and a little dust mixed with whatever citrusy candle Sugawara always had burning. _Three months._

  


Ennoshita felt his shoulder get nudged and he slapped it away. A soft call of his name had him snuggling farther into the uncomfortable surface. “Enno!” There was a flick to his ear and he grabbed it, turning his sleepy gaze to Sugawara.

 

“Oh good you’re awake.” Sugawara smiled down to Ennoshita innocently. Sugawara sat down onto the coffee table and held out papers. “Want to tell me why you’re sleeping here and not at home?”

 

Ennoshita closed his eyes. “Too late, closer to the train here.” Ennoshita mumbled.

 

Sugawara nudged Ennoshita again. “So how did it go?”

 

Ennoshita groaned and rolled back so he was facing the back of the couch again. _How did it go? Fucking brilliantly._ His songs had sounded amazing. Plus there was a studio and instruments and recording rooms. There was a twenty-four hour cafe and open spaces. The benefits and pay were amazing, way better than he had ever expected. Then there was the apartment. Ennoshita sighed and shut his eyes tight as the headache from yesterday came back. They had given him an apartment, because Ennoshita would most likely be gone for three months, maybe even longer.

 

“Chikara?” Sugawara poked him in the back. “These are some really good benefits…”

 

Ennoshita peaked over his shoulder to his best friend. “I know.”

 

“And you know I support you…”

 

“I know.” Ennoshita sighed and turned his head back to look at the couch.

 

“No matter where you go.”

 

Ennoshita held his breath and turned over to sit up. He held his head in his hands. “It’s what I’ve wanted for so long.” Ennoshita looked between his fingers to the grey haired friend. “It’s everything.”

 

Sugawara gave a smile and nodded. “So why are they not signed?”

 

Ennoshita took the papers as Sugawara handed them out to him. Ennoshita briefly read though the words he had almost memorized. “There’s the bookstore and the opening. There’s the packing and getting everything settled for three months to move it all back again.” Sugawara sat beside Ennoshita and wrapped an arm around his back. “Then there are you and… and.” _Tanaka._

 

Sugawara ran a hand through Ennoshita’s thick, dark hair.  “It’s a tough decision. But,” Sugawara cupped Ennoshita face and turned it towards his. “It’s also your dream.” Hazel eyes smiled down to the sleepy brown eyes that had begun to fill with tears. “And I don’t want you to give up your dream to stay here.” Sugawara wiped at the few tears that escaped Ennoshita. “I’ll fire you if you do. I already have a replacement.” Ennoshita’s lips tipped up. “I hear he is my best checker-outer.”

 

“Checker-outer isn’t a word, Suga-san.” Ennoshita choked out.

 

Sugawara pulled Ennoshita into a tight hug and they sat there for a few minutes. Ennoshita breathed in the familiarity and was close to falling asleep again when Sugawara pulled back. “I’ll support you either way.” Sugawara gave one last smile before dropping it. “And right now, I’m in support of you going home and taking a shower.”

 

Ennoshita slapped at Sugawara as Sugawara ruffled his hair and walked away into the new part of the store. Ennoshita blew out a breath as he gathered his things to head home.

 

[-*-]

 

Tanaka hissed as the bacon grease popped and hit his skin. He knew to wear a shirt when cooking but it was just too early to put on a shirt.

 

_Knock knock knock._

 

Tanaka turned to his door and then looked down at his invisible watch. Even if he had one on he knew it was way too early. Then again those little girls with cookies started early. Tanaka rubbed at his growling stomach as he walked to the door. _Shirt be damned._ Maybe he could get a free box from one of the mothers.

 

Tanaka opened the door and put on his best flirtatious smiles to see a tired looking Ennoshita. His smile slightly faltered. Ennoshita always had a sleepy look about him but right now he looked exhausted. Tanaka opened the door to let Ennoshita in. “Come in, I’m letting all the warmth out.”

 

Ennoshita’s eyes lifted with energy slightly. “If you’d wear a shirt,” Ennoshita poked Tanaka in the middle of his naked chest. “You wouldn’t have to worry that much about the heat.” Ennoshita sniffed the air. “Is that bacon?”

 

“Shit!” Tanaka took off towards the kitchen. Ennoshita’s laughter and steps followed behind him. He leaned against the kitchen counter as Tanaka flipped the crispy bacon. “You look like you haven’t slept.”

 

Ennoshita nodded and looked down at the tile floor. “I slept at the store last night. That couch is a bitch.”

 

“Why?” Tanaka took the pan off the burner and turned to look at Ennoshita. His smile and eyes focused on the floor. “Hey, you okay?”

 

The man in front of Tanaka shrugged. “I guess I should get used to it. Late nights and all that.”

 

Tanaka tipped Ennoshita’s chin up with his knuckles. He smiled as tired brown eyes connected with his. “So you got the job?”

 

Ennoshita gave a humorless chuckle and Tanaka felt lost for a second as Ennoshita jerked his chin out of Tanaka’s gentle grasp. “Yeah and really good benefits…” Tanaka watched as Ennoshita retreated towards the living room. “Really, really good benefits.” Ennoshita landed with a thud on Tanaka’s couch.

 

Tanaka checked that all of the burners were off and wiped his hands on his sweat pants for good measure before sitting on the coffee table in front of Ennoshita. “Like health benefits good or friends with benefits good.”

 

Ennoshita’s lips tugged up slightly and he shook his head. “Health benefits good. But I’m pretty sure they could make the other one happen. I’d probably have files of people sent to my email for each prospect.”

 

Tanaka glared slightly but he chuckled as Ennoshita joked along with him. “So what’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing,” Ennoshita sighed and put his head in his hands. Ennoshita rubbed at his eyes. “Everything is perfect.”

 

“You don’t sound like it is.” Tanaka reached over and pushed some of the thick, silky hair from Ennoshita’s forehead. Tanaka felt his lips lift again. It was so hard not to smile with Ennoshita around. They sat like that for a while. Then Ennoshita peaked through his fingers. “What’s going on?”

 

“We should break up.” Ennoshita blurted out.

 

Tanaka leaned back, “W-wha-?”

 

“Well, I mean whatever this is. We should just stop. I mean…” Ennoshita stood abruptly and tears automatically filled his eyes. “It’s not like we’re boyfriends.”

 

Tanaka stood too and automatically stretched out to Ennoshita. “Wait, Chikara.”

 

“No.” Ennoshita wiped his eyes with the burnt orange sleeve. “There would be days I wouldn’t make it back home and maybe days that we wouldn’t talk. They already have this full schedule…” Ennoshita licked his lips. “Late nights and early mornings, it just would be a lot to juggle. You know? Then with your schedule too-” Ennoshita shook his head and started walking to the door.

 

Tanaka blinked as all of it slammed into his chest. _It hurt._ Tanaka’s arm reached out for Ennoshita again but it was dropped, along with his heart, as Ennoshita mumbled his next words and closed the door behind him.

 

“Maybe not so perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay to post after two months?! Was that enough?! 
> 
> I have two more chapters for this story. I already have plans and have started on the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Come yell at me and Roku on tumblr: owl-cats-crows


	12. The One Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka just needed to start a new routine, one that didn’t have to do with sleepy-eyed songwriters and singing neighbors. 
> 
> Ennoshita could get up and go to his apartment. It wasn’t his apartment. His apartment was back empty beside Tanaka’s.

Tanaka took a sip of the whisky he had poured himself as he stared at the wall that he and Ennoshita shared, had shared.

 

Tanaka couldn’t stop thinking of that night. It was on an endless loop. Tanaka tightened his hand around his glass, then threw the drink back and swallowed the harsh liquor. He poured another knuckles worth in the short glass.

 

He hadn’t gotten a word in on the argument. When Tanaka saw Ennoshita next he was going to give him an earful. Of course, Tanaka guessed he had his only chance last week when Ennoshita was here to pack up a few of his belongings. But that was it the only time Tanaka had seen Ennoshita. Tanaka didn’t know who he was staying with. And when Tanaka went to the bookstore Sugawara wore a sad smile and shrugged when Tanaka asked about Ennoshita. Tanaka was getting damned tired of the run around.

 

Tanaka knocked back another drink and picked up his phone. He pressed the only speed dial he had on his phone.

 

“Ryuu!” Saeko called out of the phone with the energy all Tanaka’s possessed.

 

“Hey sis,” Tanaka put a hand to his head, the coolness of his fingers soothing his fevered flesh.

 

“Ryuu?” Saeko’s voice turned more to worry. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Tanaka nodded, and then shook his head realizing that Saeko couldn’t see him. “No. Are you going out tonight?”

 

“Was planning on it. But,” Saeko called out to whoever she was with. “I have a baby brother who sounds like he needs his big sis. I’ll bring Nikka.”

 

Ten minutes later and Tanaka was still staring at the wall when Saeko walked in. “Fuck, this is worse than I thought.” Tanaka turned to his sister with red rimmed eyes. Saeko gave a sad smile and held up the bottle of Nikka whiskey. Tanaka held out his hand with the glass in it. Saeko sat down the bottle and took the cup from Tanaka. She pulled him into her arms as she sat on the couch. Tanaka just slumped against her.

 

“I want ta’ wash a moving.” Tanaka mumbled into Saeko’s leather jacket.

 

Saeko laughed and looked down to the shaved head. “You what?”

 

“Movie,” Tanaka pointed to the television set.

 

“Okay, what movie?” Saeko patted her brother’s head and leaned him back on the couch. She stood and went to the small bookshelf beside the television. Saeko looked over Tanaka’s new stack of horror movies.

 

The youngest Tanaka sibling shrugged. “Princess.”

 

“Princess?” Saeko couldn’t help her laughter. The boy usually held his liquor maybe even better than her. So how long had he been there? How many bottles… Saeko looked around the apartment. It was fairly clean but the small kitchen table was littered in empty bottles and takeout boxes. Saeko looked back down to Tanaka. “Ryuu, what have you been doing?”

 

“Sittin’ here,” Tanaka motioned out to the couch he was sitting on. He closed his eyes and his head rolled back. “Thinkin’.”

 

“What about?” Saeko turned back to the bookcase and turned on the television, then pulled out an old DVD from the middle shelf. It was one of her favorites and probably had a million and one scratches on the bottom. It skipped a lot but Saeko and Tanaka both had it memorized.

 

“You know those old princess movies you use to watch on like an endless loop. And you would always dress me up in some kind of dress.” Tanaka paused to lick his lips. “I looked hella fine in that yellow one. You know the one with the big red rose on the front?”

 

Saeko gave a soft laugh as she started up the movie, lowering the volume to not disturb where ever Tanaka was going with this. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I always thought those were the comfiest slippers.” Tanaka propped his feet up on the wobbly coffee table and wiggled his toes.

 

“I remember.” Saeko came back over to her brother. Her nails scraped over the buzz cut around his ears. “What about it?”

 

Tanaka licked his lips again and looked at the princess movie playing on the television. “That’s what I wanted.”

 

“Huh?” The oldest Tanaka tilted her head and tried her best to follow her drunken sibling.

 

“I wanted that.” Tanaka pointed to the screen. “Just be scrubbing at a dirty glass in my own bar and a cute girl, or guy, walk up and we would just know we were meant to be together.” Tanaka fell silent as he watched the flickering images. Every now and then the movie would pause and the voices would stutter over the same word. Just like Tanaka remembered. “Like it’d be… perfect.” Tanaka bit his lip as his last word choked him up. “And we would live in the country. You know? And I could still run my bar to the locals. And my husband would do whatever he wanted, like be a teacher or sing and write songs.” Tanaka took in a shaky breath. “We wouldn’t have even had to l-l-live out in the country.” Tanaka’s dry eyes started filling with tears again. “I would have loved living with him in the city. I love the city. All the people and really good whiskey. I love whiskey.” Tanaka licked his lips tasting watery salt. “I love him.”

 

Saeko’s heart sank with every word Tanaka poured out to her. She had heard that Tanaka was seeing someone new. Her sisterly instincts had a feeling that this was why he called. And Saeko wanted to punch the boy that did this to her little brother. She could pack a punch. More than one person had told her.

 

“I would have gone, anywhere.” Tanaka continued on with a hiccup. “But he didn’t let me say that. Or that I love him.” Tanaka shook his head. “God, I love him. And it’s not fair because he wouldn’t even let me talk, just walked right out.” Tanaka sat up and motioned to the door. He grabbed for his glass and the new bottle of whiskey Saeko had brought. With shaky hands he poured out about a half of a glass. “I, ha, I love him and I won’t ever get that chance.” Tanaka sat back and drowned half of the glass. “Fuck.”

 

“Ryuu,” Saeko watched as Tanaka flinched slightly.

 

Tanaka shook his head and took a deep breath. “Maybe kids, because fuck, I love kids, too. I could teach them all about volleyball and tell them all the stories.” Tanaka took another drink and stared at the caramel liquid in his glass. “It’d be fucking perfect.” Tanaka tilted his head back and drank the rest of what was in his glass, and then reached for the bottle again with a hiccup. “Too fucking perfect.”

 

Saeko did her best not to break down with her brother. She could almost feel his heart break. _Goddamn, the kid had fallen hard_. “Ryuu, don’t hog all of the drink.” Saeko pulled the canter out of Tanaka’s grasp. He pouted and slid back into the couch. “It sounds like…”

 

“Sh,” Tanaka pushed his index finger to his lips. “The movie is on.”

 

Saeko shook her head and leaned back with Tanaka, swigging the whiskey straight out of the bottle. Saeko didn’t know exactly who Tanaka was talking about, but when she does finally get to meet him. She’ll welcome him with a sandwich. A knuckle sandwich. To his nose.

 

Saeko didn’t have the answer to Tanaka’s problem. She didn’t have a lot of answers to many problems, but most of the answers the Tanaka’s found were usually at the bottom of a whiskey bottle, maybe not this one or the next one. But hell, it sure felt good looking for answers.

 

 

 

 

It was a few weeks later and many slumber parties with Saeko and another dozen bottles of whiskey for Tanaka to crawl out and into the world of the living. Nishinoya stopped by once and Daichi had called him a couple dozen times to check on him. Even Tsukishima had sent him a salty text about not coming to help the kids at practice. And as much as he wanted to deny it, it was the Salt Stick’s text that got him moving.

 

Tanaka remembered the long mental battle he had with himself as he stood in front of the shower. The school wasn’t too far and he could sneak in and wash before most of the students and teachers got there. Once Tanaka decided on that plan he grabbed the soap and shoved it into a gym bag with an extra change of clothes.

 

His phone rang and he felt a small drop of hope bloom. It did every time his phone went off. You would have thought that Tanaka wouldn’t do it any longer but he couldn’t help himself. He guessed he had slowly turned into a masochist.

 

_‘I have a really large load of books I need moved and packed onto shelves. Good pay and coffee. -Suga’_

 

Tanaka sent back a thumbs up emoji and told Sugawara he would be there after practice.

 

Tanaka just needed to start a new routine, one that didn’t have to do with sleepy-eyed songwriters and singing neighbors. Tanaka looked at his reflection before he left for the day. _And that routine will start with a run and double the crunches, today._

 

_Perfect._

 

Tanaka’s shoulders slumped at the sound of Ennoshita’s voice in his head. He would get over it. On his own time.

 

[-*-]

 

Ennoshita sat in the lounge area of Tokyo Recordings. He had on a pair of noise canceling headphones and his laptop. Well, not his but the studios, which they said was his to use. Ennoshita rubbed at his eyes. He had written and rewritten the notes for this song at least a dozen times. He was shocked when he looked up to see the time, 04:23 AM. _Damn, another night wasted._

 

Ennoshita slammed closed the laptop and picked up his notebook. A new notebook the studio had given him. It was filled with corrected songs. Ennoshita rubbed at his eyes. It wasn’t like he really slept that much anymore. Late nights running sound tests of the last 15 years of songs Ennoshita had created. Some songs turning out exactly how Ennoshita had heard them in his head. Other songs needing much more help.

 

_Tick._

 

“Fuck.” Ennoshita threw the broken pencil across the room. “Fuck this, I didn’t want to do this anyway!”

 

The librarian felt tears burn at the edge of his eyes. He pressed his palms into his tired eyes. Now was not the time to cry. Not over a stupid pencil. Deep down Ennoshita knew that wasn’t the reason his eyes stung with tears.

 

It had been two months and it still hurt. All of it. And as much as Ennoshita wanted to run back there crying and clinging to Tanaka. Ennoshita knew Tanaka would never want him now. Not after what he did. Ennoshita sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. He could get up and go to his apartment. It wasn’t _his_ apartment. _His_ apartment was back empty beside Tanaka’s. Ennoshita moved and curled up on his side, he rubbed his face into the suede couch cushion, tears slipping down over his cheeks and nose. Ennoshita felt pathetic.

 

Tanaka was probably laughing it up with some girl at the bar. Hell, Ennoshita couldn’t blame the girl. Tanaka was easy to laugh with and talk to and sing along with in the shower and walk along side with and… The list went on and each time it got longer and the hole in Ennoshita’s heart seemed to get deeper. It would be better for Tanaka this way. With that girl. Whatever girl Tanaka decided on. They’d probably get married in a church. Tanaka probably in some shade of yellow. Tanaka looked gorgeous in yellow, ‘hella fine’ as Tanaka would put it. Ennoshita’s lips tipped up slightly then the frown weighed it back down. Because Tanaka would marry a girl, a woman could give him everything. Kids. Tanaka was amazing with kids. And they would probably live out in the country. Because it was quiet and the nothing could disturb the music… Ennoshita could just picture it.

 

Ennoshita rolled on his back and bit his lip, the tears rolling past his ears and into his hairline. It hurt too much of thinking of going home. He wanted to. Ennoshita was practically dying to go back and see the shop now that it was finish and in full swing. But the label just announced his first song would make the charts in two weeks. Two weeks and Ennoshita’s first song would be playing over the airwaves. So, on top of getting other songs finalized, the company was pushing for more songs, and celebrating Ennoshita’s first chart topper. Takato-san had already sent out invites for a party. ‘Sake for Everyone’ the invite said. So, going back would be too trivial.

 

The song writer took in a deep breath and relaxed into the couch. Ennoshita would need to be here in a few hours anyway. He just needed a short thirty minutes. Then he’ll get coffee in his system and be running full power again. Ennoshita nodded to himself.

 

“Ennoshita-kun?”  Ennoshita sighed hadn’t he just closed his eyes. He turned and looked over as the receptionist held out a mug. Ennoshita sat up and reached out with a shaky hand. “Another long night?”

 

The girl was pretty in her own way. She was skinny and her silver hair was cut into an angled bob. Ennoshita thought that a girl like that Tanaka would like. If he thought his neighbor was Sugawara. Maybe Tanaka had a thing for silver-haired people? “Takato-san won’t be in until 10 today. Can I suggest you run to the apartment for a shower and a new change of clothes?”

 

_Just like Suga._ Ennoshita smiled over his cup and nodded.

 

“And maybe a nap longer than whatever you were trying to take?” The girl folded her hands in front of her.

 

“I have an appointment in studio 6 at 8:30. I’ll be back here by then.” Ennoshita drained the rest of the coffee and handed it back to the girl. He gathered his things as the receptionist walked back out to her desk. Ennoshita waved a goodbye, “Thanks, be back in a few hours.”

 

When Ennoshita arrived at the apartment he dropped his stuff to the floor and slid down with it. All his energy drained. He clearly was going to need more coffee and maybe one of those protein shakes Tanaka carried with him on his way to volleyball practice.

 

The dark haired man rubbed his eyes again. Ennoshita was beginning to wonder when his brain was going to get tired of thinking of Tanaka, because it was always thinking about Tanaka. And his heart was having issues with that.

 

Ennoshita pulled himself up and dragged himself to the shower, almost forgetting to take off his socks as he got in. Ennoshita shook his head and threw the socks in a basket. The warm water ran over his skin. And part of Ennoshita’s stress went down the drain with the water. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the smooth blue tiles. That perfect grey blue when he closed the white shower curtain.  Grey blue that twinkled when they laughed. Grey blue that always widened slightly when Ennoshita would lean into kiss… _Nope._ Ennoshita shook his head.

 

After a few minutes, he quickly finished his shower routine with shaky hands. Ennoshita really needed to put some caffeine in his system fast, he was only slowing down. Ennoshita climbed out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He ran a hand through his dripping hair. It was getting too long again and he really needed to cut it. Ennoshita pushed it back and off his forehead. He looked in the foggy mirror and frowned. Ennoshita didn’t need a clear mirror to see that he had lost weight and his eyes were probably red rimmed from exhaustion and from crying. He was so pathetic.

 

Ennoshita walked away and into a closet that was only half filled. The cleaning lady did a good job. Ironing and hanging all of his clothes. She even folded up his socks like his mother use to. Ennoshita got changed for the day, in all black with a maroon colored vest.  Ennoshita looked to the clock to see it was only 06:30. Time was going by so slow.

 

Ennoshita sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his phone from where he had plugged it in. Ennoshita called the only person he knew would be awake this early. “Suga.” Ennoshita’s smile immediately lifted as he heard his best friend’s voice.

 

“I miss you.” Ennoshita broke into a sob. He missed his best friend. He missed the quiet turning of the pages of the bookstore. He missed that citrusy smell. Ennoshita missed when Sugawara would hit him even. He’d give his left arm just to have Sugawara hit him with it.

 

“Oh, Chikara…” Sugawara’s voice came through the phone and covered him like a warm blanket. “I miss you, too.”

 

“I want to come home.” Ennoshita choked back more sobs. “I want to read a book.”

 

“Enno, babe, you’ve read like every book.” Sugawara laughed lightly.

 

“Nu-uh,” Ennoshita shook his head. “With that new store front I haven’t read half of them!”

 

“They’ll be here when you get back.” Ennoshita could hear the smile in Sugawara’s voice. “No matter how long that will be.”

 

Ennoshita took deep breaths to calm him. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too.” Sugawara repeated. “You sound horrible. Have you slept?”

 

“I took a nap. I’m fine.” Ennoshita swallowed and looked down at his feet. He curled his toes into the dark blue rug.

 

“I swear if I have to make a trip out there because you can’t take care of yourself-”

 

“Suga! I’m fine. I have a meeting and after that I’m free. I’ll come home and crash like the dead.” Ennoshita smiled at his best friend’s behavior.

 

“You better or you might actually die.” Sugawara warned in his ‘mom’ tone.

 

“Gee, thanks for the confidence.” Ennoshita lay back on his bed. He licked his lips and bit the inside of his cheek. Ennoshita was dying to ask… “H-How… How is, are you?”

 

“Tanaka is fine. I think.” Sugawara sounded slightly off. “I’m not actually too sure. He’s only been here once in the past couple of weeks and it was only to help unpack boxes.”

 

Ennoshita’s heart dropped. It wasn’t like he expected Tanaka to keep going. Why should he? Maybe that girl from his imagination was real. Maybe Tanaka was in her store helping her and her friends put away things. Maybe he snuck her to the back room and ran his fingers through her hair. And when they’d kiss it was always gentle, because even though Tanaka looked tough and rough on the outside, Tanaka had soft and caring kisses. Ennoshita loved Tanaka’s kisses.

 

“Enno?” Sugawara broke into Ennoshita’s image of Tanaka with some silver long haired beauty.

 

“Yeah?” Ennoshita rubbed his forehead, where a headache was forming.

 

“How are you?” Sugawara asked and Ennoshita could hear the thud of books opening and closing.

 

“My first song is going to release in two weeks.” Ennoshita closed his eyes. “They already have projections for it to be in the top five of every radio station and YouTube playlist. Shazam already bought it.” Ennoshita opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. “It’s all really big.” Ennoshita sat up slowly, as Sugawara hummed across the line. “They are throwing me a party.”

 

“Yeah?” Ennoshita could practically see Sugawara smile. Sugawara always loved parties.

 

“Yeah and Takato-san said I could invite as many as I wanted.” Ennoshita sighed. “I’d really like it if you and Daichi came. Maybe even Yamaguchi, too. And…” Ennoshita shook his head. Tanaka would probably be too busy. He was always doing something. Ennoshita felt his heart twinge. He took in a shaky breath.

 

“You don’t have to invite him, Enno.” Sugawara sighed. “It’s your party.”

 

“I-I know.” Ennoshita felt tears again. “I just feel like I kind of owe him. You know? Like I wouldn’t have been found out if Tanaka didn’t drag me to that practice and kissed me.” Ennoshita’s lips tugged up at the corner when he remembered their first kiss. “He should at least be invited.”

 

“Okay. If that’s what you want?” Sugawara clicked his tongue. “Yamaguchi is definitely not the world’s best checker outer.”

 

“Go easy on him.” Ennoshita chuckled and mentally let out a sigh of relief at the topic change. “And send me a book?”

 

“I’ve already put one aside to mail out.” Ennoshita heard Sugawara tap on something. “I’ll see you in two weeks?”

 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita nodded and looked at the click again. “I’ll make sure to send you an invite later today.”

 

“You better.” Sugawara called. “After you crash like the dead.”

 

“Okay. Okay!” Ennoshita laughed and stood as he began to pull on his shoes. “I’ll text you later. And-”

 

“If I see Tanaka, I’ll tell him you said hi and about the party.”

 

Ennoshita got goosebumps at how well his friend knew him. “Stop that. It’s freaky.” Sugawara laughed. “Tell Daichi I said hello too.”

 

“Will do!” Ennoshita could practically hear the smile Sugawara probably was wearing. “Goodbye, Chikara.”

 

“Bye, Koushi.” Ennoshita ended the call feeling a little better. He tossed the phone inside the bag he left by the door and started his walk to work. Stopping only once for a large black coffee and a protein bar. Ennoshita really needed to be alive for this meeting. The new song they were working on was the one he had written in his notebook, filling the last few pages. The lyrics pretty much all but confessing to a lover on how sorry they were from walking away.

 

Ennoshita looked down to the notes in his hands as he walked into the studio. _Perfect - written by Ennoshita Chikara. Dual voices. Slow tempo. ‘Like two people singing in the shower to the same song.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Another update! (I actually wrote in two days!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and the comments! Your support has kept me going! Stick around for the last chapter! Yup only one chapter left!
> 
> Thanks to Roku for all of your hard work on this! I'm happy to have a friend like you!
> 
> XOXO  
> Sole
> 
> Tumblr: owls-cats-crows


	13. The One With The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, the receptionist, smiled. “You should know most of these people at the party. And I talked to the doorman right before you arrived. Your two guests are here.”
> 
> Two. Well, that answered that question. Tanaka wasn’t coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and beta: FukuRoku, without you everything would just be a jumble of words and this chapter might not have existed. 
> 
> If you haven't already you should go read her fic (It's amazing!):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830383/chapters/26700003

_“Show up fashionably late. A good thirty minutes will do…” Sara, the receptionist, said as she brushed her grey strands to the side. “Makes you seem important. But don’t show up thirty-five minutes late. It’ll make you seem like an ass.” Sara held out a patterned shirt to Ennoshita’s chest and wrinkled her nose. “You really do look better with simple clothes.”_

 

_Ennoshita wrinkled his brow. “Thank you?”_

 

Ennoshita stood beside his car and looked at his watch. He was twenty minutes late. Ennoshita couldn’t remember the last time we was late for something. Maybe back in high school when the train had stopped running. Ennoshita pulled at his dark red suit jacket nervously.

 

“You look fine. Come on,” Sara took his arm and pulled him towards the building. “You’re about to arrive at ass o’clock.”

 

Sara looked amazing in a light pink colored evening gown. She looked like a frosted cherry blossom with her silver hair pulled back and little ornate flowers in her hair. Tanaka would definitely fall in love with a girl like her, all around gorgeous and a good head on her shoulder that would keep him in line. Ennoshita shook his head. _No time for thinking about that_.

 

Ennoshita pats Sara’s hand, where it’s tucked around his elbow. “Thanks.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes and walks him into the conference hall they are hosting the party in. The party was in full swing and there were a ton of people. “Enno, chill, I can feel your anxiety rolling off of you. They invited the whole productions team and their friends. There is also another rival producer here. Don’t worry. Takato-san said it was strictly to rub it in the competition’s face. You don’t even have to talk to him.” Sara smiled and waved to a couple that stood right at the door. “You should know most of these people. And I talked to the doorman right before you arrived. Your two guests are here.”

 

_Two. Well, that answered that question. Tanaka wasn’t coming._

 

Ennoshita nodded and did his best to keep a smile on his face. Sara stopped a waiter carrying champagne flutes and told them to bring something harder for the guest of honor. “Now drink one of these and stop smiling like that.” She handed him the flute and took a sip from her own. “You look constipated or something.”

 

Ennoshita tried to hide his laughter, “Should young respectable ladies be talking about constipation in a crowded room?”

 

Sara shrugged her bare shoulder. “I’m not the one who has to impress people.” Sara nodded her head to someone with a fake smile.

 

The waiter Sara stopped before took the champagne flute from Ennoshita and replaced it with a short glass filled with an amber liquid. Ennoshita raised his eyebrows and nodded to the man. “Just raise the glass.”

 

“Oh thank fucks there is something here besides champagne.” A pale slender hand grabbed his drink. Ennoshita turned to the imposter who had stolen his drink. Brown eyes twinkled with mischief as he knocked back the glass. Sugawara raised the glass in the air and a waiter stopped and poured another half glass. “Perfect, thank you,” Sugawara took another drink.

 

Daichi smiled and raised his eyebrows to Ennoshita as he walked up. “Nice party.”

 

“Glad someone is enjoying it.” Ennoshita side glanced to where Sugawara was talking to the waiter with a decanter.

 

“Sorry,” Daichi just shook his head at his boyfriend’s tactics. “So, it’s been a long time how have you been?”

 

“Good, I-”

 

“Horrible,” Sara shook her head and stepped into the small circle. “He’s been sleeping on the couch in the break room, running on nothing but black coffee, and-”

 

“That is not true.” Ennoshita shot Sara a glare.

 

“It’s true.” Sugawara took a pause in his conversation with the waiter and turned to Daichi and Ennoshita. “You did it at the bookstore too. Especially if you had a big project due, or you couldn’t think of the next lyrics to a new piece.” Sugawara started laughing, “Oh God, I can’t tell you how many times I came in to find him asleep on his work. And when I would wake him up, there was a piece of a paper stuck to his face pasted on by drool.”

 

Sugawara and Sara started laughing, causing many to turn and look in their direction. Ennoshita blushed and looked down to the ground. He glanced up to see Daichi take the glass from Sugawara’s hand and place it back in Ennoshita’s. Sugawara pouted but his lips kept tugging up at the corners from laughter.

 

“That only happened once.” Ennoshita raised the glass and the waiter who had briefly stepped away was back again filling the glass. Ennoshita took a big drink and coughed at the warmth spreading down his throat.

 

“Sugawara, best friend and mother of Ennoshita-chan,” Sugawara introduced himself. “And this is-”

 

“Tanaka, right?” Sara held out her hand to Daichi. “I’ve heard so much about you. I guess that girlfriend back home didn’t work out?” Daichi shook his head confused as Sara tucked a grey strand behind her ear.

 

Sugawara slapped the girl’s hand and she pulled it back offended. “This is Daichi and he’s mine.” Sugawara practically growled

 

“Oh,” Sara’s eyes grew. “Ohhhh, sorry.” Sara gave a small smile and stepped back slightly behind Ennoshita.

 

“His bark is much worse than his bite.” Daichi tried to apologize for Sugawara.

 

“That’s not what you were saying-”

 

Daichi clamped a hand over Sugawara’s mouth and turned him away and back towards the crowd. “The party is great. We’ll catch you later?”

 

Ennoshita and Sara watched the couple leave. Sara tilted her head and looked over Ennoshita’s shoulder. Sara looked back to Ennoshita and ran her tongue across her teeth. “Okay, a real cutie just walked in.” Ennoshita turned to look but Sara grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around quickly. “Don’t look!” The receptionist looked over his shoulder again and smiled then looked back at Ennoshita. “How do I look?” Sara flipped her hair over her shoulder and straightened her back.

 

“Fine?” Ennoshita turned to look again but was once again stopped.

 

“You didn’t even look at me.” Sara shook her head with a giggle.

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and tucked a single strand of silver hair back to the rest. “Perfect, now go.”

 

“No,” Sara grabbed his arm, “Come with me. I sound like a complete dork when I flirt. With you there-”

 

Ennoshita’s world came to a complete stop, as he turned around to see the person who had walked in. It was like those times in movies where everything around the two main characters slowed and quieted. It felt like a really bad case of tunnel vision and a million and one butterflies exploding into flight in his stomach. Sara tugged him forward and was still talking.

 

Tanaka stood by the door. Hands shoved deep inside his navy suit pockets. He wore a white shirt and a bright red tie. He looked down to a watch on his wrist then scanned the crowd. Eyes passed over Ennoshita, then quickly returned.

 

Ennoshita came to a stop and he looked over Tanaka again. He looked _hot._ Ennoshita couldn’t think of any other way to describe it. The feelings he had suppressed and the time away from Tanaka made something tighten then release in his chest. Seeing Tanaka was like taking a breath after holding it for as long as you possibly could.

 

Tanaka’s steel colored eyes looked over Ennoshita. Ennoshita hoped Sara was right, that he did look good in this suit. There was no one else in this room Ennoshita cared about impressing. It was only Tanaka. It was always only Tanaka. The shaven haired man’s eyes darted to the girl on Ennoshita’s arm.

 

“Enno?”

 

The world was brought back in full, with loud sounds as Ennoshita came back into focus. “Huh?”

 

Sara looked between him and the man who was currently looking like he was about to flee. “Do you know him?”

 

Tanaka looked flustered and looked at his watch then around at the crowd again. Sharp steel eyes continued to be drawn back to sleepy brown eyes. Ennoshita just wanted to run to him. Party be damned, he missed the volleyball player.

 

“That’s Tanaka.” Ennoshita sighed out.

 

Sara’s jaw dropped and then she bit her lip. “He’s even cuter than you described.”

 

“Yeah,” Ennoshita said with another sigh. “Come on, I’ll introduce you two.”

 

Tanaka looked up from looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. He finally smiled and acknowledged their existence. That was the moment when Ennoshita was a goner. Everything he said three months ago was a lie. Ennoshita knew it. He just thought it was a good idea. They didn’t know their schedules and how the other would do with a long-distance thing. It was all a lie Ennoshita was telling himself. He wanted to know now, wanted to know what it would be like to wake up to good morning texts from Tanaka or small video clips of him and the volleyball kids. They should have talked about it they should have tried-

 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” Tanaka took Sara’s hand and kissed it. He sent her a wink too.

 

“Sara-”

 

“Beautiful is what I was going to call you.” Tanaka’s eyes trailed over Sara.

 

_Called it. He was totally into her._ Ennoshita bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Tanaka looked Ennoshita over and then his eyes rested on Sara’s fingers in the crook of his arm. “You sure know how to pick them, Enno.”

 

Ennoshita felt the butterflies in his stomach drop at the tone Tanaka used. To the untrained ear it sounded friendly and like a compliment. But Ennoshita wasn’t a fool. Tanaka said it a pinched voice, one that oozed sourness. “Takato-san knows how to employ.”

 

Tanaka’s smile fell into a tight straight line. His eyes shifted to look around the room, “He also knows how to party. All of this for a chart topper.”

 

“Takato-san likes to show his appreciation. To his employees and _others_.” Sara cleared her throat and put on a fake smile. “There is actually someone I need to talk to. If you’ll excuse me,” Sara called out a name and walked off, many turning to give her a strange look.

 

Ennoshita and Tanaka both opened their mouth but closed it at the same time. “She’s pretty.” Tanaka commented.

 

Ennoshita shrugged a shoulder and shoved his hand into his pocket and raised the glass. The waiter quick to fill the glass, “Receptionists usually are.” Ennoshita turned to the waiter, “Another glass please.” Ennoshita handed Tanaka his glass. Tanaka was quick to knock back his first drink. The waiter nodded and walked away quickly. “I knew you’d like her.”

 

“Huh?” Tanaka’s face contorted into confusion.

 

“Silver hair, can’t carry a tune in a bucket.” Ennoshita’s lips pulled into a smirk. “You’ve got a taste.”

 

Tanaka’s face broke into a grin, “Me? Now half of your friends have silver hair.”

 

Ennoshita chuckled and raised his shoulder in a shrug. “What can I say? I sure know how to pick them.” Tanaka joined in on the laughter. The waiter brought back a glass and quickly filled the two glasses. Ennoshita took another large drink and swallowed roughly around the burning liquor. “So-”

 

Takato-san stepped up next to Tanaka. “Ah, Ennoshita-kun, I have been looking for you.” He bowed his head to Tanaka. “I was hoping to introduce him to a few people and make an announcement. If I wasn’t interrupting?”

 

Tanaka shook his head and looked down at his shoes, “No problem. It is his party.”

 

Takato-san patted Tanaka’s shoulder and then nodded for Ennoshita to follow. Ennoshita threw back his drink and held out his hand for the waiter to fill his glass. “I’ll be back.” Ennoshita whispered to Tanaka.

 

Ennoshita, as promised, was introduced to many of the higher ups, a few other song writers, two singers that were potentially to sing one of Ennoshita’s works, then the rival producer. Ennoshita knew his eyes were as round as saucers when he shook hands with the man. He made Takato-san look like a baby with nothing in the world of music.

 

Takato-san smugly wrapped his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulder and got the people’s attention. Eyes of the whole party turned and looked towards them. It didn’t take long for Ennoshita to find steel colored ones.

 

“I’d like to thank you _all_ for being here tonight, to celebrate not only another chart topper, but to celebrate Ennoshita Chikara’s very first chart topper.” Takato-san turned to him with a proud smile, “I knew you were a genius writer when my little boy brought me your notebook. So,” Takato-san raised his glass and the others around him did as well, “here’s to you and the first of many, _many_ chart toppers, may they always stay at number one.”

 

Cheers echoed around the room and glasses were clinked. Ennoshita blushed and bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you.” He whispered timidly.

 

Takato-san patted him on the back, “I meant what I said. I’m glad to have you on board, Ennoshita-kun.”

 

Ennoshita bowed in respect as Takato-san left. When he rose, many called out their personal congratulations. Ennoshita nodded his thanks to each. Finally, stumbling his way back to Tanaka and the waiter, the waiter reached out to fill his glass but Tanaka grabbed the bottle and handed it to Ennoshita. Ennoshita chuckled and shook his head. _Oh how I wish I could just pop off the lid and drink it straight._ Ennoshita poured a respectable amount and then another centimeter or two.

 

Ennoshita took a big drink and swallowed, His brown eyes wandered over Tanaka. “Sorry, for the-” Tanaka shrugged and shook his head. Ennoshita bit his lip and took a drink from his glass. “Back to my question, how have you been?”

 

“Good.” Tanaka answered with a shrug. His eyes darted to the glass and took a drink. “You know, the bookstore is alive and kicking and the volleyball kids are getting better at their kill blocking.” Ennoshita looked down at his drink and peered through his eyelashes at Tanaka. Tanaka was lying. Maybe not lying, but he was keeping information back. Ennoshita could only nod and he lifted his chin. He drank what was left in his glass and raised it in the air. The waiter filled the glass again and also filled Tanaka’s now empty glass. “How about yourself?”

 

Ennoshita snorted and then realized he didn’t want to sound lame and broken hearted at his own mistake. What a grave, stupid mistake it was. Ennoshita wished he had never said those words three months ago. If he hadn’t, they probably wouldn’t be in this awkward conversation. Ennoshita resisted the urge to rub his forehead. Ennoshita took another drink, “G-great. You know top charter? I mean, chart topper.” Ennoshita closed his eyes and shook his head.

 

Tanaka covered his laugh with a cough, “I know congratulations.”

 

Ennoshita felt his heart bloom at the small praise. “Thank you.” Ennoshita took another drink and frowned at the empty glass. The waiter cleared his throat and took Ennoshita’s glass to fill it again. “I guess your apartment is quieter now. You know, without me singing at the top of my lungs in the shower.”

 

Tanaka smiled and shook his head. “Too quiet,” He took a big drink and handed his glass out to the waiter. “That is actually a lie. The neighbors they replaced you with argue all the time. I’m pretty positive last night they argued about the best flavor of Kit Kat. Kit Kats, Chikara. How do you argue for four hours about Kit Kats?”

 

Ennoshita shrugs, “The originals are the best.”

 

“Uh,” Tanaka’s jaw drops and he shakes his head, “No, the matcha ones are definitely the best.”

 

“You say that because they’re only made here in Japan.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes.

 

“I-” Tanaka pointed his finger at Ennoshita. “You are totally right, sue me.”

 

Ennoshita and Tanaka both started laughing. Then came in the most awkward silence Ennoshita had ever been privileged to. Tanaka didn’t look at Ennoshita and raised his glass to take a drink.

 

“So, my bathroom in the apartment has great acoustics.” Ennoshita mentally slapped himself. _Fuck._ “Way better than the ones back at the old place.”

 

Tanaka paused on his intake of his drink and then choked on what was in his mouth. He wiped away a small liquid drop from his chin. “That’s great.”

 

“You should hear them, some time.”

 

Ennoshita’s world came crashing to a halt. When had he gotten so bold? What was in this drink? Ennoshita blushed and took a large gulp. He thrust his hand out to the waiter with the alcohol. _How many was this?_ The waiter filled it with worried eyes.

 

“Yeah?” Tanaka handed his glass to the waiter and took Ennoshita’s glass from him, finishing it off and shoving it towards the waiter. “Is tonight good?”

 

Ennoshita blushed as Tanaka’s hand wrapped around his wrist and they made their way out of the party and down the street to his apartment. It wasn’t too weird. Tanaka’s fingers slid between his and their hands swung between them. It almost felt natural. _Almost._

 

Ennoshita pressed the button to his floor and tapped out a random pattern on his thigh. Ennoshita said a quick prayer that the cleaning lady had stopped by. He watched as the numbers slowly clicked overhead.

 

The song writer looked over to Tanaka. He looked relaxed, well mostly relaxed, Ennoshita could see wheels turning in his head. Even in Ennoshita’s tipsy state, he knew there were about to be even bigger mistakes made tonight than the one he left three months ago. Ennoshita shook his head. He wanted this and damn everything that was going against it.

 

He wanted Tanaka and he wanted him now. Ennoshita pushed out the barely opened elevator and pushed the key into the door. The click of the lock boomed in the quiet as he unlocked and opened the door then turned to Tanaka.

 

Ennoshita raised up a little and cupped Tanaka’s face. He kissed Tanaka hard, making their noses smash together. There was a groan from Tanaka’s throat but Tanaka only responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s middle.

 

Ennoshita gasped into Tanaka’s mouth as it slanted over his. The kiss was sloppy and Ennoshita tugged on Tanaka’s suit jacket pulling him farther into his apartment. Tanaka kicked the door closed behind them. One piece of clothing after the next littered the floor from the front door to Ennoshita’s bedroom.

 

Tanaka smirked into the crook of Ennoshita’s neck when Ennoshita finally was laid back on his bed. Tanaka bit lightly to the cord of Ennoshita’s throat. Ennoshita moaned and lifted his hips up to Tanaka’s that were still in boxers. “More…”

 

[-*-]

 

Tanaka let out a heavy sigh when he woke up the next morning. This was probably the most comfortable he had been since he moved out of Saeko’s place. Tanaka snuggled farther into the light citrusy detergent sheets. They smelt so much like Ennoshita. Tanaka took a deep breath in and sat up quickly. His eyes weren’t focused as he looked around. Navy blue and white decorated the large bedroom. And the dark navy blue comforter was thrown half off and the white sheets were crumbled. And Tanaka was alone.

 

Tanaka ran a hand over his head and thumped back into bed. “Fuck.” He should have known. They weren’t thinking clearly last night. They were drunk. It was a no brainer that Ennoshita had left. Tanaka should climb out of bed and get dressed and leave. Just stand up and walk out. Ennoshita probably wasn’t expecting him to be here when he got back. He probably left to give Tanaka some dignity to walk out of here. Because that was just the type of person Ennoshita was.

 

Tanaka sat up again and looked around, now with a clearer mind. Tanaka shuffled from the bed and began pulling on last night’s suit. Not buttoning the shirt all the way and rolling up the sleeves. Tanaka tosses the jacket over the arm of the long couch.

 

He lets out a low whistle when he sees the view. The city in a small fog and Tanaka could see for a couple of miles from the large windows. _Just how well off was Ennoshita now?_ Tanaka looked around the rest of the apartment the living room and kitchen was open and everything screamed new and expensive. The door to the bedroom was open on the same wall. Then to the left was a long line of instruments of different kinds and a door.

 

Tanaka bit his lip. The apartment probably cost more than he would ever make in his lifetime. Ennoshita wouldn’t leave this for him and a house in the country. Tanaka shook his head and sat down on the couch. That means he would just have to stay here in the city. _I could do that._ Tanaka nodded to himself. There were bars and locals here. Maybe once he had enough saved up, he could open a bar and then he could have live bands. Ennoshita would love that.

 

Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. That wouldn’t be enough. Ennoshita would need so much more than that. So much more than what Tanaka could give. Tanaka shoved himself to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He should have left minutes-

 

“Ryuu!” Ennoshita slammed open the door. “Tana-” Ennoshita froze in the door way. His eyes ran down Tanaka’s body. He began shaking his head. “W-where were… Where are you going?”

 

Tanaka swallowed loudly; he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. “Home.”

 

This was his chance. _Tell Ennoshita everything. Tell him that I will move here. Tell him that as long as he’s with me nothing bad could happen. I love you. I want to stay with you. So please let me._

 

Ennoshita nodded slowly after a few minutes. “Oh.”

 

_Just say it._

 

“Chikara,” Tanaka licked his lips.

 

“No. Don’t. I know-”

 

“No, you don’t” Tanaka stepped around from behind the couch. “You got to do a lot of the talking last time.” Tanaka dropped his jacket to the floor. He walked to Ennoshita, who had finally stepped fully inside the apartment. Tanaka’s hands clenched into fists, He didn’t really know what to do with them. His mind was screaming at him to just pull Ennoshita to him and carry him back to the bedroom and try to get his point across again, this time without the drunken state of mind. “We’ll stay here in the city, you with music, and me with a bar. The bar could have live music and you could be over it if you wanted to? Oh and then we could have an apartment over the bar.” Tanaka jumped right into the middle. Ennoshita opened and closed his mouth trying to catch up to Tanaka. “I have a friend who could sound proof a room for you if you wanted? Then you could write and record if you want-”

 

Tanaka was cut off from Ennoshita’s arms wrapping around his shoulders. Tanaka caught Ennoshita’s legs as them came around his waist. Ennoshita leaned back and cupped Tanaka’s face. “I have no clue what you are talking about, but I’m in. And it doesn’t have to be here in the city. It could be back home.”

 

Tanaka’s heart fluttered, he placed Ennoshita back down on his feet and grasped Ennoshita’s hands. “No, we’ll stay here. So you can stay focused at the company. You can’t lose what you have here. It’s your dream.”

 

Ennoshita shook his head. “No, Ryuu, Takato-san cleared it with me this morning. I don’t have to stay. That’s where I was.” Tanaka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I went to work quickly to talk to Takato and he said that I could use some down time. He also told me to work on more upbeat songs. Because the songs I’ve been recently working on are…” Ennoshita shook his head, “Anyway, I can move back home.” He shrugged, “Well I guess not now.”

 

“You’ll just have to stay with me. Or we could stay here.” Tanaka took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter because,” Tanaka licked his lips and looked down slightly at Ennoshita. “I love you, Ennoshita. And I want to be your boyfriend. I’m sorry I never said it out loud before. But every time we were together, I just thought of us as boyfriends. I’m sorry, I didn’t make that clear.” Tanaka raised his left hand to cup Ennoshita’s cheek. “I love you and I don’t want to go anywhere without you.”

 

Ennoshita leaned into the touch. His eyes fluttered closed briefly before opening them again. “I love you too.”

 

Tanaka’s heartbeat sped up slightly, “Really?”

 

“Really,” Ennoshita grabbed the hand at his face and kissed the palm before lowering it. “I’m sorry, for those months. I just want to take it back. I want to spend those months with you. I’m sorry.”

 

Tanaka leaned forward and kissed Ennoshita on the wrinkle between his eyebrows. “Sh, it’s okay. We were young and stupid.” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “We’re still young and stupid. Mostly me. Because I let you walk out the door all those months ago. I should have fought to keep you here and well I was-”

 

Ennoshita kissed him softly, “I’m sorry. I’ll never walk out like that again. We’ll talk it over. Everything. Anything.”

 

Tanaka’s eyes glittered with trouble, “Even-”

 

Ennoshita shook his head and laughed, “Probably but let’s just leave it at the domestic stuff. Like where are we going to be living for now? I’m assuming you want to live together. We don’t have to. I guess that can go on the list of things we need to talk about…”

 

Tanaka stood back in silence as he watched his boyfriend of three minutes talk himself through about the things they needed to talk about. He felt a large smile form on his face as he pulled his pacing boyfriend in for another kiss. “M’kay, boyfriend, whatever you say.”

 

“Ryuu…” Ennoshita whispered out in warning.

 

Tanaka leaned down to kiss him again. “Now about those acoustics…”

 

Ennoshita pulled back with blush and bit his lip. “You’ll love it. It’s perfect for singing duets.”

 

Tanaka followed Ennoshita into his bathroom closing the door behind him. And the acoustics were very nice indeed. And not just for singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my dears is the end. 
> 
> It has been a ton of fun to write this fic. I loved every minute of it! I can't wait to write more of these two! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and the support!  
> Please let me know what you think! Kudos are nice but comments are even better!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
